Love is like a coin, it has two sides
by TheUnknownFan16
Summary: The story takes place some time after s4e03/04. Ezra Bridger, after many common missions with Sabine Wren, begins to feel something for her. The Young Jedi had no idea that Mandalorian girl feel the same for him, however, Sabine isn't sure if Ezra's returning her affection. The two are sent on a seemingly simple mission, but its later consequences will be an attempt for them.
1. Two new characters

_A/N: To be honest, you don't need to read that, because their backgrond is partly show in story. You can read it, if you want deeply understand their decisions._

* * *

First Character:

 **Daxar Fengris  
First lieutenant at 'Wyvern'  
32 years old  
About 1,75 meters tall**

Personality:

He is known for his cleverness, inquisitiveness and knowledge of psychology, although he doesn't like unnecessary violence and never go to fight himself if it isn't absolutely necessary. He uses his blaster only with stun-mode. He has no murder committed on his own account. In his opinion, he doesn't do anything bad - he only receives orders and passes them on, nothing personal. Daxar has own rules and always keeps them. In his life is important only one thing: His family.

* * *

Second Character:

 **Kerrick Suvan  
Captain at 'Wyvern'  
32 years old  
About 1,7 meters tall**

 **Personality:** Kerrick is impulsive, ruthless and brutal but very effectice during combats. His methods of interrogation are known in the Emprie. Since graduate the academy he has constantly refined his methods of inflicting pain, that is his speciality. In his opinion the ends justify the means. He believes in the effectiveness of Tarkin's doctrine and he is absolutely loyal to the emperor and he will do everything to the glory of the Empire.

Daxar assists him at every interrigation but he is only observing interrogateds (he hate doing it but Kerrick always explains to him that they are doing it for the good of the Empire) and prepares reports about them which he give Kerrick several minutes after interrogation.

* * *

 **Their Background:** Daxar trained for a policeman from the age of 16. In meanwhile he met a woman, who was a great admirer of the Empire. He fell in love with her quickly and they married when he was 19 years old, shortly thereafter, he received the rank of inspector. He made a very big impression on his superiors during a few police actions. For this reason, he was accredited to the imperial officer academy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to become an imperial officer. He was never a great admirer of the Empire, but after many persuasions from his wife, he agreed. Daxar joined the imperial academy when he was 20 years old.

Kerrick was a cadet in the imperial academy, because he was a huge sympethizer of the Empire and he wanted to explore a bit of the galaxy. When he was 18 years old he became a pilot of TIE fighter and second wing commander. During his serve superiors noticed that he had a inspiring leadership skills. Because of this he had been accredited to the imperial officer academy after two years of serve. In meantime, someone else joined the academy - Daxar Fengris.

They met there and very quickly became friends. They graduated the academy with good grades after 5 years. Daxar was interested in psychology, and Kerrick was interested in the anatomy of various species, e.g. people, twi'leks, rodians and bothans.

When Daxar was 26 years old, he became the father. He really loved his wife and son. 3 year later Kerrick got a promotion to Captain thanks to his courage, but he got scar under his left eye. After this he and Daxar was assigned to the crew of Victory I-class Star Destroyer 'Wywern'. When they were 31 years old, Kerrick was given the order to personally provide information from the interrogations to the planet, where lived Daxar's wife and son. Daxar asked his friend if he could go there too, but Kerrick couldn't agree, because Daxar had to take command of 'Wyvern' in his absence. Kerrick promised him that when he returned, he would give him a pass so he could visit his family.

When Kerrick returned to the ship, he bringed a tragic message for Daxar. His wife and child were killed during the battle with the local rebel cell. Daxar was distraught. The captain let him go to the planet to arrange a funeral for his wife and son...

According to the official report, they were shot by the forces of rebellion. Daxar had the impression that there were some inaccuracies in this report. Daxar had some friends who were indebted to him, so he asked them to investigate the matter themselves.

Even lose his family he didn't give up his rules - he still never wanted to kill anybody with his hands or weapon. Now, the only thing left for him was serve to the Empire.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

The Ghost's crew stayed at the base on Yavin IV. The climate at Attalon was very dry, and the deserts and spiders did not give too interesting views, sometimes they were even depressing. In contrast, the tropical climate on Yavin Prime's moon was extremely different. There were a lot of rainforests, different species of animals, there were temples of Massasi and even rivers that couldn't be found at the previous base.

Zeb didn't complain, he could go deep into the forest and rest, what he often did.

The new landscapes filled Sabine with inspirations. Moisture didn't quite match her, because she was brought up in the harsh climate of Mandalore, but ubiquitous greenery was a good alternative for her after the harsh climate of her home planet, or Attalon.

For Kanan and Ezra, these were much better conditions for training because of the surrounding life. However, the blind Jedi noticed that Ezra had a problems with concentrating over the past few weeks. His thoughts kept going away somewhere, especially during meditation. He didn't ask him about it, because he thought that if Ezra wanted to talk, he would ask him for it. He even had some suspicions about Ezra's difficulties with concentration. He only reminded him that if he wanted to talk, he knew where to look for him.

Hera was satisfied with the rich equipment of the base by comparing it to the previous one. However, from some time she had noticed that Sabine stayed in her room longer than usual. She had even asked her about it, but she would reply that she was just painting more than she used to. Hera knew Sabine very well and she knew that when Sabine was staying in her room for longer than usual, it meant something was bothering her. However, it wasn't something negative, her mood didn't confirm it.

Hera was just coming out of the Ghost when she saw Ezra and Kanan returning from training on the speeders. As they put them back, Ezra went towards the canteen, while Kanan came to Hera.

\- And how did the training go? - she asked

\- Ehh... Could be better - Kanan replied unsatisfied.

\- So something was wrong again? - Hera asked crossing her arms.

\- Ezra isn't able to concentrate on training for the last weeks.

\- That's nothing new - Hera replied.

\- When the first trainings went much better than at Attalon, so on our return from Mandalore... Something has changed in Ezra, something over and over again occupies his thoughts.

\- I can surprise you ... I noticed something similar in Sabine's behavior.

\- Really? - Kanan said, he was really surspised - What exactly?

\- For example, the fact that she began to paint much more than usual.

\- I'm guessing that means something?

\- She always said that painting allowed her to turn her thoughts away from something. Usually, these were some unpleasant memories, but this time it's something different. She could never hide the fact that she was worried about something, besides she has a very good mood. What's more, in recent times she couldn't concentrate on checking the equipment, she always floats away somewhere with her thoughts.

\- It's actually strange that she doesn't focus on one of her favorite activities. Do you have a theory?

\- Not really yet. Sabine doesn't want to talk about it, I'm not going to push her. And you? Do you have any supposition, what distracts Ezra so much? - Hera asked, but slowly began to guess what Kanan would say.

\- Of course. His thoughts are distracted by one thing.

\- What is that?

\- I came to the conclusion... that the name starts with "Sabine" and ends with "Wren".

\- Sabine? - Hera wasn't much surprised with Kanan's answer.

\- Yes - Kanan replied certainly.

\- In the sense that he is worried about her?

\- I don't think so. It isn't accompanied by any negative emotions, rather positive ones.

\- Are you saying ... that Ezra have feelings to Sabine? I remember how it was when they met - Hera said, chuckling.

Kanan chuckled lightly in answer. Everyone remembered Ezra's infatuation and his not very successful attempts to flirt with Sabine.

\- Okay, let's put the memories aside - Hera continued - after all, looking at it rationally, many things they have in common now. They are both teenagers, they went through a lot in their life even before they joined us. In addition, their relationships improved over time, especially through joint missions.

\- You're right - Kanan replied - I also remember how we trained Sabine with lightsaber combat. Ezra walked her through the basic forms. It wasn't easy...

\- I know, you said, that she was very Mandalorian, isn't it? - Hera said with grin.

\- Yeah - Kanan replied - but when we finished the training, I was proud of Ezra, he showed great patience and understanding helping her as best he could.

\- Later, you two accompanied her to Mandalore, when she was going to saw her mother after many years. Ezra missed her very much when you two returned without her.

\- We all missed her, but it was her decision, Ezra respected it... but it hurt him anyway.

\- I remember. He talked a lot about it to me, he was looking for consolation. Perhaps their separation drew them to each other, it happens that absence makes the heart to grow fonder.

\- You may be right, at Mandalore when we helped Sabine and her clan, I sensed that Ezra had some problems with concentration, since then it was getting harder and harder for him to focus.

*After a few seconds of silence*  
\- Well, something can be between them - Kanan started - But in that case ... should we do something? Talk to each of them?

\- I don't think so. If they want to talk to us or talk to each other, they will do it. Pressing isn't a good solution.

\- I agree - Kanan replied after a moment of thinking - I'm just curious how much it will take.

\- We shall see, dear. Now excuse me, I have to go to the command center, they called me.

Hera after those words, give Kanan a kiss and walked away to the base.

The vast majority of what Hera and Kanan said were consistent with reality. But they didn't know, that Sabine, despite sitting in her room, actually painted much less than usual. Earlier, sitting in her room meant that her unpleasant memories tormented her, painting allowed her to move her thoughts away from it. This time, her mind was taken by Ezra Bridger, so she couldn't focus on her hobby.

In her eyes, Ezra really grew up. She remembered well how he was and how Ezra behaved when he had just joined the crew, but she still understood why. The young Jedi spent 7 years of life on the street, without any relatives, only on his own, but he managed to get rid of his selfishness, he began to learn to trust others, help people, like when he pretended a cadet in the academy and helped Jai Kell escape.

And Ezra? Sabine took his thoughts for an even longer than Kanan thought, he was just very good at hiding this. Even before training with a darksaber, Sabine caught his attention. He fell in love with her after they returned from Mandalore, when they helped Sabine to free her father. She was able to face her demons, inspire others, she was persistent, determined and didn't give up. She was... Sabine Wren, he loved her for who she was.

* * *

 **-|One hour later|-**

Kanan was meditating somewhere in the rainforest, Sabine was in her room, Zeb slept, and Chopper tried to prevent Zeb sleeping. Hera was returning from the base with Kallus and Ezra to _Ghost_. Ezra and Kallus stayed in the common room, and Hera knocked the door of Sabine's room.

\- Sabine, come to the common room, it is important - Hera said in a serious tone

\- Can you wait? I have a inspiration! -Sabine replied.

\- Don't whine, the Rebelion cannot wait - Hera said.

Sabine was annoyed, but she left her room and came to the common room. She met there Ezra and Kallus. She was surprised by Bridger's presence, but she was trying to behave as usual. Ezra's reaction was similar.

\- Okay, why are we here? - Sabine asked, trying to not stare only at only Ezra for all the time.

\- I called you and Ezra because of important mission I have for you - Hera said.

\- And you Kallus are here because...? - Ezra asked

\- Because I can tell you something more about your mission - Aleksandr said, but he didn't feel insult.

\- You have to get into Star Destroyer and steal information - Kallus continued.

Hera showed the ship with hologram.

\- Is it a Star Destroyer? I've never seen a ship like this before - Ezra said.

\- This isn't a typical Star Destroyer that you usually see. It is Victory I-class - Sabine said.

\- You're right Sabine. This ship is named 'Wyvern' - Hera said - You'll take a imperial shuttle we stole from the Empire and get there as supply transport. When you'll get into the ship, Ezra will go to steal information from captain's office, Sabine, in meanwhile you will unload the ship with fake supplies.

\- Seriously it's me who will unload the ship? - Sabine asked surprised.

\- You aren't Jedi, Ezra can use the jedi trick on the guard - Hera said.

\- Yeah, you could only blow him up - Ezra said jokingly

Sabine punched him on the arm.

\- So funny Bridger - She said sarcastic, smiling.

Ezra chikled in response.

\- Jokes aside, Kallus, do you want to add something? - Hera asked.

\- Yes. That ship have tractor beam, so if the crew will discover your operation, you will have to disable it to escape, what's more, those ships during patrols have an escort of 2 Arquitens-class light cruisers, so it's better for you to not take their attention.

\- it's important note - Hera said - Now I'll show you information about captain of 'Wywern'.

The pilot showed them captain's hologram.

\- The captain is Kerrick Suvan - Hera said.

\- I know him - Kallus said - He is ruthless and brutal, but... effective. I met him when I served the Empire, I never liked him. There is his close friend too, who is first leutenant on the ship - Kallus added and showed leutenant's hologram.

\- His name is Daxar Fengris - Kallus said - Cleverness, inquisitiveness and has knowledge of psychology. So I repeat - you must be careful during the operation.

\- Okay, what information we have to steal? - Ezra asked.

\- Information about patrols' movements and something more - Hera answered - Suvan's speciality are interrogations. We want to know what information he got from people he tortured.

\- What will we get on the mission? - Sabine asked.

\- You will get coordinates, clearance codes, stormtrooper armour's and blasters - Kallus answered - You can take your own weapon, but only in small satchels, so that they don't stand out - he added.

\- Do you have any more questions? - Hera asked.

She didnt get any answer.

\- So I think you know everything you should - Hera said - You will go on a mission in 20 minutes. You're dismissed.

Ezra and Sabine nodded and left the common room.

\- You look worried. What's the problem? - Kallus asked Hera.

\- I know Suvan's methods during interrogations. If something will go wrong and they will capture them... I am afraid of what he can do to them - Hera replied upset.

\- You must trust them. With Ezra's tricks and Sabine's knowledge of imperial protocols they shouldn't have any problem - Kallus said.

\- Maybe you're right, but I still worry about them...

\- I know, but it wasn't without reason that these two were chosen for this mission - Replied Kallus putting his hand on Hera's shoulder.

Kallus left the ship and Hera went to her room.

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The mission

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Ezra and Sabine flew to coordinates received from Hera. At the time they were talking each other, joking, anything like usual trying to calm down before the mission, only peace and self-control could succeed. Missions of this type have never been easy. The risk was big, you had to be very careful, and if you were detected by the imperials, the escape was terribly difficult. However, Rebel agents have never been sent on such missions unless it was really necessary.

Ezra and Sabine didn't try to talk about _feelings_. They both didn't have the courage to try to start the topic, otherwise it wasn't a good time and place for it.

Imperial shuttle jumped from hyperspace. When they approached 'Wyvern', they got a statement: "Shuttle IT637 what is the purpose of your arrival?".

The plan was simple, Sabine knew imperial protocols, Rex even talked to Sabine just before they lifted off to make sure, that she exactly knew what to tell and do.

\- This is IT637 - Sabine said - We have a 2571, repeat, we have a 2571. We are sending clearance codes - Sabine replied and clicked a button to send codes to the Star Destroyer.

That was stressful moment for them to wait for answer, especially for Sabine. She knew imperial protocol and if the codes are wrong, the main ship will stop their ship with tractor beam and will open fire. In that situation their chances to survive are close to 0. Ezra... he was unaware of it. In that moment, it could be better.

After several seconds: "Shuttle IT637, you are clear to land". Ezra and Sabine breathed a sigh of relief. The first part of the operation is done.

Ezra realised, that they are still too stressed.

\- Sabine... Can you tell me about... that protocol? What those numbers means? - Ezra said with forced calmness, he knew from experience, that even simple conversation could a little break the tension.

\- Ezra, you told me and Hera a few weeks ago that you are learning imperial protocol...

\- I know but it's... difficult. I wasn't in Imperial Academy like you.

\- *sigh* I told them we have ammunition for weapons. It automatically mean for them that we have to deploy the cargo and refuel the shuttle. During this you must sneak into the Suvan's office and steal what you have to. Just please, don't make me wait too long, imperials may be suspicious.

\- Don't worry, I will deal with it quickly - Ezra replied slightly conceited.

\- Of course you will... - Sabine replied sarcastic rolling her eyes.

\- Hey, you don't believe in me?

\- Sorry Ezra, but you are an expert in getting into trouble.

\- That's not true - Ezra objected - Give me one example to prove what you're saying.

\- I could make even a list of examples for you - Sabine replied with a small smile - but we have no time for this. We are approaching the Star Destroyer - she added, ending the conversation.

Sabine landed the shuttle in the hangar. When they left the ship Sabine began to unload the fake supply, and Ezra immediately went to the office.

In front of office's door stayed a guard. Jedi approached him.

\- Soldier, is anyone inside? - Ezra asked the guard

\- No, why are you asking me about it? - he replied annoyed.

Ezra took off his helmet.

\- You will let me in - Ezra said to guard using mind trick.

\- I... I will let you in - stormtrooper answered and opened door.

\- You will forget about me - Ezra said again using mind trick.

Soldier didn't answer, but the young Jedi was sure, that he'll forget. Ezra put on his helmet and entered the office, then he looked around. Soldier said true, the office was empty. Ezra closed to the Suvan's computer. He checked data in the device. 'That's what I was looking for' Ezra thought. He took the holodisk with needed data from the computer, and went to the door. 'That was easy' Ezra thought.

When Ezra was approaching the door, he suddenly felt something, like a warning from the Force, that he is in danger... but he didn't even have a chance to react.

Suddenly someone opened the door from outside aiming blaster to Ezra. Before Bridger could defend himself, he was stunned and fell on the floor. The ambusher was first lieutenant on 'Wyvern' - Daxar Fengris.

* * *

 **-|** **15 MINUTES BEFORE** **|-**

Daxar Fengris was on the bridge of the 'Wywern', when Kerrick Suvan was absent.

\- Shuttle IT637, you are clear to land - said flight controller.

\- Officer, what an shuttle arrived? - Daxar asked him.

\- The crew of the ship said they have 2571.

\- It's strange, about half hour ago we got another transport of ammunition. What about the codes?

\- Codes are outdated but still acceptable - controller answered.

For Daxar it was enough to risk that they could be spies. He couldn't be absolutely sure that they are rebels, however, the occurrence of two problems of this type at a time happens very rarely. Daxar knew, that if they are rebels, they cannot escape from the ship now, so they are practically captured.

He thought about their purpose. It couldn't be a boarding party, they scanned the ship and there were no much life forms activities.

'What is in the 'Wyvern' what they cannot find on other ships...' Fengris thought.

'Not weapons, not ammunition, not supplies, there are much safer options fot them to get those things. What else?'

After a moment: 'Data! Information from interrogations made by my friend' Daxar thought.

\- Should we stop them, Sir? - officer asked lieutenant, guessing the suspicion of the lieutenant.

\- No, let them land. Don't take any actions against them, just send three people to alert troopers in torpedo depot, hyperdrive section and engine room,no one can in or out there until further notice. We still must be careful. - Daxar answered and left the board.

Fengris knew, that they couldn't be here to delete those data, because the Empire can easily restore it.

First lieutenant took a small microphone and earphone from his room and went into the captain's office. He put the microphone near the door so that it would be the least visible, then he left and went around the turn in the corridor (the spy would go from the hangar, the other side of the corridor). He put the earpiece on his ear and waited.

From time to time he looked on the stormtrooper guarding the office. Suddenly after a minute he noticed that a stormtrooper closed to the guard. After a few seconds he took off his helmet and said something to the soldier, raising hand in front of stormtrooper's head. Daxar was surprised when the guard let him in to the office. 'I heard stories about that trick. It was used by... Jedi' - Daxar thought.

He heard with his earphone when the spy was moving away from the door, so he walked to the stormtrooper. He signaled the soldier to be quiet.

\- Soldier, did you let someone in? - Daxar asked quietly.

\- No sir - the guard answered.

Daxar wasn't surprised the answer. Now he was sure it was a Jedi trick.

\- Prepare your weapon with stun mode - he said to stormtrooper quietly - someone is inside.

Soldier was very suprised, but didn't question it and followed order.

Daxar grabbed his blaster with stun mode and waited. When he heard that the spy was approaching the door, he aimed, then opened the door. When the door opened, he saw the spy and immediately stunned him. He fell on the floor. Daxar took the microphone and took off his earphone, then he took off Ezra's helmet.

'If I'm not mistaken, this is Ezra Bridger' - Daxar thought.

He noticed that Ezra had a holodisk in his hand, so he took it and checked on the computer what data the rebel tried to steal.

\- Soldier - lieutenant said to stormtrooper guarding office - handcuff him from behind.

\- Yes sir! - Soldier answered. He took Ezra's hands behind the back and cuffed Ezra.

\- S-Sir, I don't remember I let him in, I swear! - said soldier timidly, he was afraid about his even life.

\- Calm down soldier, I don't blame you - Daxar answered still checking holodisk.

When Daxar finished, he grabbed the holodisk and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Sabine almost finished unloading the cargo from the shuttle. Two soldiers guarded the ship because of the regulations. 'Where is Ezra? We dont have much time left...' - she thought.

Suddenly she heard somebody preparing weapon behind her. She knew... _they were discovered._

She fast grabbed her blaster and aimed to soldiers, but it was too late. They stunned her, then they took off her helmet and cuffed her behind the back. They dragged her to the cell.

* * *

Ezra was slowly waking up, he was a little confused what happened. He rose to a sitting position and looked around - he fast realised, that they were in prison cell, Sabine was lying next to him.

\- Sabine, wake up! - Ezra yelled.

She slowly opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position.

\- Where... Where are we? - She asked confused.

\- In a cell... We were caught - Ezra answered worried.

\- *sigh* I sensed that you would put us in trouble - she said irritated

\- Hey, it wasn't my fault! - Ezra objected.

\- If not, then why we are here? - Sabine said.

Suddenly cell's door opened. They saw Daxar Fengris entering the cell.

\- You are here because of your... careless - Daxar said.

Then to the cell entred captain of the 'Wyvern' Kerrick Suvan and 4 stormtroopers with black shoulder pads.

\- I am impressed - Kerrick said - Catching two such well-known rebels is quite an achievement.

\- Thank you, I have holodisk with data which they tried to steal - Daxar said, giving him the holodisk.

\- Good work - Suvan said putting it in his pocket - Soldiers, take the two to the interrogation room. Daxar, come with us.

\- Of course - Fengris replied.

* * *

 **-|10 MINUTES LATER|-**

Ezra and Sabine were on their knees in front of interrogation chair. Soldiers were behind the rebels with prepared blasters. The first lieutenant stood against the wall browsing datapad, it seemed that the interrogation didn't interest him too much.

The captain stood in front of Ezra and Sabine with his hands behind the back.

\- Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. You two are very popular in the imperial files - Suvan's said, Kerrick checked the imperial files before the "meeting" to know his prisoners.

\- Do you want our autographs? - Ezra said sarcastically.

\- Very funny... Do you know why it shouldn't be funny for you? Because in the future you may not be able to write - Kerrick said with a half-smile, Ezra winced a little.

\- Of course I don't even ask if you'll cooperate because... I think it's obvious to everyone - he added.

\- I'm glad we understand each other - Sabine said.

The captain approached Sabine.

\- Sabine Wren, the traitor. You've wasted such a promising career in the ranks of the Empire... to join the gang of terrorists and dissidents. Such a waste.

He grabbed her jaw.

\- What a pretty face - he said looking at her - it's unfortunate that I'll have to... deform it - He added with a half-smile

Ezra looks at him angry. Kerrick looked at Bridger noticing the reactions, then he released Sabine.

\- Put her on the interrogation chair first - Suvan said - and keep eye on Bridger!

Two soldiers hit Ezra on the neck and put a blaster on his head, and the other two grabbed Sabine and dragged her to the chair.

\- Don't try to do anything stupid or your friend will die - the captain said to Sabine.

Sabine didn't resist for fear about Ezra's life. Soldiers put her on the chair and strapped in.

Kerrick took the chair controller in his hand and looked at Ezra.

\- Now I will ask questions Bridger. If I don't hear any specific answer, she will be electrocuted.

Ezra looked worriedly at Sabine.

\- Ezra, don't tell them anything! - Sabine yelled.

\- We'll see if he will say - Suvan replied - After all, the Jedi cannot stand to look at the suffering of others - Suvan's added nastily.

For Kerrick the first two questions must have obvious answers. Knowing the prisoner's reaction when he tell truth is important during interrogations, he could then know, when interrogated prisoner lies.

\- First question: What is your name? - Kerrick said to Ezra.

\- You know my name - Ezra said confused.

Kerrick pressed the button on the controller and began to electrocuting her, Sabine was screaming in pain.

\- Stop! My name is Ezra Bridger - Ezra yelled in panic.

Kerrick released the button.

\- Good. I think now I got your attention - He said nastily.

Ezra just looked at him angry.

\- Where are you from? - The captain asked

\- From Lothal - The young Jedi answered, hiding his nervousness .

\- Very good. See? It isn't too hard - Kerrick said sarcastically.

\- Now... Where is the rebel base?

Ezra looked away, so Kerrick electrocuted Sabine for about 4 seconds. Her screams tormented the young Jedi.

\- Soldier, grab him by the head and direct him to see the suffering of the Mandalorian girl - Suvan said.

The stormtrooper caught Ezra by the hair and directed his face towards Sabine strapped to the chair. Suvan repeated the questions again a several times, but the young Jedi didn't tell anything, so the Captain started to struck Sabine much longer after a few next questions. Sabine breathed heavily, her suffering broke the Jedi's heart.

Daxar put DataPad away, clenching his teeth, clearly angry and watching the interrogation.

Kerrick: WHERE IS THE REBEL BASE !? - Kerrick shouted.

Ezra looked at Sabine, she shaked the head. Then Ezra looked at the captain.

\- I will never tell you... - Ezra said trying to be convincing, but he wasn't clearly.

Kerrick pressed the button and Mandalorian girl was electrocuted... but he didn't release the button, Sabine was screaming in pain.

Seconds passed and Kerrick didn't stop...

12 seconds have passed. Ezra was looking at Sabine in horror, afraid that she'd not be able to hold this... Even the young Jedi wouldn't be able to hold himself.

14... 15... Ezra clenched his teeth...

 _"Stop it!"_

The captain heard.

To his surprise, these weren't Ezra's words...

 _These were Daxar's words._

Kerrick turned to his friend, then released the button. Daxar approached him. After about 18 seconds of electric shock, Sabine was still conscious, but she was breathing very hard.

\- What are you doing Lieutenant? - Kerrick asked vexed.

\- Listen to me as a psychologist - Daxar started - if you will kill any of them then you will never get a location of the rebel base! Give them a break and send them to the cell. Let them think about their hopeless situation.

The captain thought about lieutenant's opinion. He had his own experience and he thought that he shouldn't let them back to the cell, on the other hand his friend had big knowledge about psychology and he always respected his opinion.

Ezra looked at Sabine, what he saw broke him down. She had her head down breathing hard, electricity made her shed tears. Bridger felt hopeless.

After a several seconds:

\- Soldiers, unstrap and handcuff her, then bring to the cell with her friend - Kerrick said seriously.

When they released Sabine, she wasn't able to stay on her feet so she collapsed to the ground. Ezra could be happy about that, Sabine shall live... But he knew it is not over.

Soldiers were dragging the rebels to the cell, in that time Kerrick approached Daxar to face him.

\- I expect report about your observations, lieutenant - Suvan said curtly.

After these words Kerrick passed him by and left. Daxar looked at him, then he left the room too.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Unexpected ally

_A/N:_ _One important note: this chapter is half about Daxar Fengris and his motivation. If you are not interested, you can skip the first and third parts of the chapter._

 _ **If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Daxar Fengris leaned against the wall near the door of the interrogation room, crossing his arms. He was thinking...

About year ago he asked his friends working in the Empire to investigate the matter of death his family. Since the day when he got the tragic message, his life changed.

According to the official report he received, they were killed by rebels. He was distraught because he lost the most important thing in his life: his family. Year after his marriage, his parents died in accident, he didn't have siblings.

For the first days after the funeral of his wife and son he wanted revenge on the rebels. He really wanted to fight the rebels himself, however, he didn't get a chance to do that. He still didn't know if it was good or bad. After a few weeks he understood that his family wouldn't want him to change. He decided to keep his rules to not kill anybody with his own hands. To the memory of his wife and son. The only thing left to him was the service of the Empire with his close friend. But it changed today...

During interrogation of rebel spies he received information from his friends. They questioned many Imperial soldiers and officers involved in that battle. Their report was huge, but their final conclusions enraged Daxar.

The report said:  
"According to the soldiers' testimonies, an imperial officer issued a statement to them that your wife was tried for treason. He ordered them to kill her on the spot and her son as a example for traitors. He was involved in falsification reports about these events too. Imperials said his name. His name is _Kerrick Suvan_ "

This report had already taken away from him everything he had left. His best friend ordered to kill his wife and son...

Daxar Fengris thought what to do, he felt lost. At the moment of losing his best friend, nothing kept him from serving the Empire. It was his wife's idea to join Imperial Navy when he got a chance.

He felt his life was... _worthless_.

'Should I... commit suicide? I have nothing left in my life...' - he thought, resigned.

It wouldn't be too difficult for him. He could just go to an empty room, write a message in his DataPad with apologies and explain why he did it. After that he could just grab his blaster, put it to his head and ...

'No!... I cannot end my life like this..." - he thought, shaking his head.

He began to be sorry, realizing what he had done, he let others experience his pain... For all years of service, he was doing everything, to hide his guiltiness before himself. When he helped Kerrick during interrogations, he always thought, that he didn't do nothing wrong, that's for safe of his family. After the funeral of his relatives, he believed that actions against the rebels would ease his pain after losing the family from the hands of the rebels, that they deserved this... Now he couldn't believe, how easy Kerrick was manipulating him.

'How could I listen Suvan... Why I did it all? To make me feel better? If yes, I am stupider than I thought...' - he thought, depressed.

'I... I have to do something... I cannot let them die here... It is my fault, but I can change it' - Daxar thought, motivated.

\- But... What can I do? - he asked himself quietly.

He was trying to think about a plan. He wanted to change what he've done.

* * *

After the interrogation Ezra and Sabine were dragged to the cell, she had no strength to walk after torture with the electricity. When the cell's door opened, stormtroopers threw them there. They were lying on the floor.

\- Sabine, are you alright? - Ezra asked her worried.

\- Uh... I'll be fine... I'm just... weakned - Sabine replied tiredly, she spoke the words between the breaths.

They both pushed their feet off the floor, crawling to the wall to sit against it next to each other.

There was a deep silence for a few minutes, they had to calm down after the interrogation. Ezra was jittery.

-Sabine... I'm so sorry - He said sadly.

\- For what? - she asked, surprised.

\- You're right. It's my fault we are here - Ezra said bitterly.

Sabine opened her mouth trying to say something, but he interrupted her.

\- You got hurt by my mistake... They would kill you, if that officer wouldn't stop him... All because of my recklessness - he added with a sense of guilt and regret, then he lowered his head.

After a moment of silence:  
\- * deep sigh* Ezra, I don't blame you and you cannot blame yourself - She said, trying to cheer him up - Even if I went to the office instead of you, they'd catch us. I guess they knew about us before we landed, so we were in a trap from start. Additionally, I am a traitor for them, Ezra, so it was clear that... they'll take me first. It is not your fault...

Her words reminded him a situation on Malachor. Through half year he was blaming himself for Ahsoka's death and Kanan's blindness, despite the fact, that his master didn't blame him for what happened. He began to using Sith Holocron to grow his power. He wanted to protect his family for all cost... Until Kanan convicted him, how wrong it was and he didn't blame him for his injure. After that, he finally forgave himself...

Their imprison couldn't be Ezra's fault, however, Sabine's pain still hurt him too much to believe her words, that he wasn't guilty of that... not yet.

\- Thank you Sabine... but... I still feel guilty... - He replied with regret.

\- I understand, but now we must think about escaping from this situation - She said tired.

\- Do you have any idea? - Ezra asked, looking at her. He could see how exhausted she was. Torture with the use of electricity wasn't pleasant and it terribly tired the body.

\- Sorry, I'm too weak right now. You should try to think about it, I must to sleep for a moment... - Sabine replied lethargic.

\- Ok. Get rest, I'll try to think something - Ezra answered confidently.

Sabine leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

In his opinion she was so cute when she was sleeping. He dreamed about that moment, when Sabine lean against him falling asleep, giving her comfort. He'd be really happy... If not the fact, that they are not in the Ghost. They were in the cell, not sure if both of them will survive the next interrogation. Ezra was scared to think about it.

Serving the Rebel Alliance is not easy, every rebel knew it. Everybody was prepared for the moment, when they could be captured by the Empire, Ghost crew too. The young Jedi remembered, when he was captured by Kallus, when he wasn't in the Ghost crew yet. He didn't think that they could rescue him... But they did. Maybe this time they'll do it too?

He didn't think so. It was different situation, Hera could even don't know about their imprisoned yet. They couldn't count for the rescue mission, they had to escape themselves.

Ezra looked away from Sabine and was thinking about escape plan.

* * *

After several minutes Daxar had a simply plan how to escape from 'Wyvern' with rebels. It wasn't perfect plan, but he hadn't much time left before the next interrogation.

He thought about Kerrick. He knew him by a few years. He exactly knew his methods, behave and character.

'I know... He's going to arsenal' - he thought.

Daxar immediately ran towards the arsenal. Before he came in, he saw Kerrick entering the room.

'I knew it...' - Daxar thought.

There was no soldier in the corridor who could see him. He approached the door and grabbed his blaster.

Kerrick stood next to the chest with the weapon has been confiscated from the rebels. He grabbed Ezra's lightsaber.

\- Maybe using this to decorate her face will make him talk... - Kerrick said to himself quietly, enjoying his idea.

Suddenly he heard opening and closing door, someone came in.

"Drop it" - the captain heard.

That voice was so familiar. He look behind him and saw his friend aiming to him with blaster.

\- Daxar, what are you doing? - he said shocked.

\- I said drop it! - Daxar replied strengthening his voice.

Suvan noticed that he wasn't kidding. Without risking unnecessarily, he did what Daxar asked for.

\- Hands up - the lieutenant said.

\- Daxar... are you... a traitor!? - Kerrick replied raising his hands.

\- From my point of view YOU are a traitor...

\- What? Me!? - he replied not believing what he heard.

\- Did you really think that I couldn't know that you ordered to kill my family? - Daxar said clearly.

Kerrick's eyes widened being surprised by these words.

\- So you know... - Kerrick replied awkwardly.

After a few seconds of silence:  
\- Kerrick... Why? Just tell me... Why? - Daxar asked in a strong tone.

\- *sigh* Your family made you a wimp. You have a huge talent, but you didn't want to use it through your... "rules". I wanted to motivate you! Motivate to fight rebels and-

\- and I would become a sadist like you, huh? - Daxar interrupted him - I am so sorry that I disappointed you... - he added irritated.

There was a silence for a few seconds again.

\- So... What are you going to do now? Will you blast me? After all, you will break your "rules" - he said nastily.

\- Even a monster like you will not force me to reject my rules commemorating my family... But I have a better how idea to take revenge on you - He said confidently.

Kerrick tried to grab his blaster, but Daxar noticed that and stunned him. Kerrick collapsed to the floor unconscious. The lieutenant approached him and searched his pockets. He found the holodisk which he gave him in the cell, he took that and Kerrick's communicator. Then he grabbed a case and put the rebel weapon in it: Ezra's lightsaber, Sabine's blasters and her bombs. Those things were in their satchels. He left the arsenal closing the door behind him.

Daxar immediately went towards the engineer section. He entered the room where was the generator of the tractor beam.

\- Engineers! The captain ordered to turn off the tractor beam to inspection - The lieutenant said.

\- Inspection? We didn't get any statement about it, and it's irregular - the chief engineer replied.

\- Are you going to question the commander's orders? - Daxar asked.

The engineer was confused. Everyone on the ship knew that the first lieutenant and the captain are close friends. Kerrick was respected by his crew.

\- Ehm... No sir. We will do what the captain ordered - he said submissively.

\- Good. The inspection will be soon - Daxar said and left.

After leaving the room Daxar decided to go to the prison section.

* * *

 **-|5 MINUTES LATER|-**

Fengris entered a prison section with the case in the hand. He noticed the monitoring and the stormtrooper guarding the cell with the rebels. 'There is no turning back' - Daxar thought.

He approached the guard.

\- Leave us - he told to soldier.

The stormtrooper nodded and walked away. Daxar used his cylinder code to turn off monitoring and open the cell. He noticed Ezra and Sabine, they sat leaning against the wall. Sabine still didn't wake up, and Ezra looked at him ominously. Daxar entered the cell.

\- Don't worry, I am here to help you - Daxar said

\- Yeah? You've already helped enough by capturing us - Ezra replied irritated, he remembered about Daxar's help during interrogation, but it still could be a game.

\- It's obvious for me that you don't trust me, but I can show you my intentious.

Daxar stepped closer to them and put the case on the floor.

\- Stand up and turn away - Daxar said to Ezra.

Bridger didn't react.

\- Stand up and turn away - Daxar replied emotionless.

Ezra after a moment rose on his feet, Sabine's head slipped off his shoulder, so she started to wake up. He turned his back to him, then Daxar freed Ezra from the cuffs. Suddenly Ezra turned to him and he pressed him to the wall, strangling him with his hand.

\- Did you think I would get on your game? - Ezra said angry.

\- Wait, let me explain everything - Daxar replied in a strangled voice.

Daxar didn't resist, because he knew it would make the situation worse. Sabine finally woke up and noted what's happening.

\- Ezra, what is he doing here? - she asked.

\- Sabine Wren - Daxar started patiently - Next to you is a case. Open it... and tell your friend what is inside...

Sabine kicked the case cover and leaned in to see what was inside. She was surprised.

\- Tell him! - Daxar yelled with effort.

\- Ezra, there are my blasters, bombs and... Your lightsaber - She said incredulously.

Ezra looked at her surprised by her words.

\- Can you stop strangling me!? - Daxar said with bigger effort, he started to get angry.

Ezra looked at him and finally released the lieutenant. Daxar was breathing heavily and coughing trying to catch a breath.

After a several seconds:  
\- So, you want to help us, but I cannot understand why - Ezra said suspiciously, crossing his arms.

\- Wait a moment. First, help her to stand on her feet so that I can free her - the lieutenant replied.

Ezra helped Sabine to stand up, then Daxar freed her from the cuffs. She stroked the wrists because the handcuffs were a bit painful. Ezra held her arm, she couldn't stand by her own strength. Sabine was still weakened.

Mandalorian girl was still suspicious of the lieutenant. He was responsible for their imprisonment and took part in the interrogation, even if not actively.

\- So, why are you doing this? - Sabine asked him confidently.

\- I... changed my mind durring interrogation - Daxar said.

\- Seriously? You are not an officer since yerterday. You got mad because he almost killed me so you decided to betray the Empire? - Sabine replied sarcastic, that was illogical for her.

\- It's not about Kerrick's methods. I was working with him for 7 years, I saw much worse things did by him, trust me - Daxar answered confidently.

\- It was about... My family - Daxar added confused.

\- Your family? - Ezra asked.

\- Yes. My wife and my son... According the official report they had been killed by the rebel forces during a battle... - the lieutenant said.

\- I'm so sorry - Ezra said confused.

\- I'm also sorry. Saw Gerrera's forces did it? - Sabine asked

\- Not Gerrera's, even not rebels...

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other surprised, then at Daxar.

\- During interrogation I received information about those events and what real happened... Kerrick Suvan issued a statement that my wife was tried for treason, so he ordered imperial soldiers to kill her and my son as a example, but everything was secret. I've been lied to... My best friend is responsible for take away from me the most important thing in my life: my family - Daxar replied with sadness.

\- But why you decided to betray the Empire? - Ezra asked.

\- He was the only person who kept me in the Empire... I want to escape from here with you. Let me join the Rebellion, maybe there I'll be useful as a medic and psychologist - the lieutenant replied.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, they weren't sure if they should let him join.

They looked at Daxar:  
\- You know, we cannot be sure if we can let you join the rebellion - Sabine said hesitantly.

Daxar grabbed his blaster by the barrel with left hand to give her a weapon.

\- If you don't trust me, you see an enemy in me and you want to take revenge for your pain... Take this blaster and end my worthless life - Daxar said it completely seriously.

Sabine was confused for the first moment, but she took the blaster, then Daxar turned his back to her and closed his eyes. Sabine checked the weapon - it was ready to fire and set the fire mode.

Sabine aimed at Daxar's back. Ezra looked at her worried.

After a moment:

 _*SHOT*_

Daxar twitched...

His heart was beating like crazy...

But he didn't feel anything...

He opened his eyes and touched his chest.

He didn't get a shot.

Sabine fired next to him.

He turned to the rebels.

\- I fired to be sure - Sabine said giving him back Daxar's weapon.

Daxar sighed heavily and took the blaster and put it in his holster, his blood pressure was still high.

\- Wait a second, doesn't the shot catch the guard's attention? - Ezra asked worried.

Sabine winced, she realized that she was reckless firing blaster in the cell.

\- Don't worry - Daxar answered confidently - Kerrick is the captain here, fires in the cell are nothing new for them.

\- Even if HE could get hurt? - Sabine asked confused.

\- I know him for years, Kerrick is too careful in the cell to get shot with his own weapon, trust me - Daxar replied.

\- Okay, so do you have a plan how to escape? - Ezra asked the lieutenant.

\- Yes, I have been realizing it for several minutes - Daxar said with a little smile.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Escape from hell

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

\- So, what's the plan? - Ezra aksed.

\- I've stunned the captain in the arsenal a several minutes ago, so we don't have much time left - Daxar said seriously - Can you walk yourself? - he asked Sabine.

\- I don't think so - Sabine answered shaking her head, she'd collapse to the floor without Ezra's help.

\- Then we have to let them think, that we're transporting a prisoner - Daxar replied.

Sabine and Ezra were lucky that Kerrick hadn't ordered his crew to give them prison suits, then the escape would have been more complicated. The captain decided to interrogate them immediately, he'd order them to change clothes before the second "meeting" .

\- Stand against the wall and pretend that you are handcuffed. I'll call a guard - Daxar told the rebels.

\- Why? - Ezra asked confused.

\- You'll see - the lieutenant said emotionless.

Ezra and Sabine did what he asked, then Daxar left the cell.

\- Soldier! Come here, I need your help with those two - Daxar said with a loud voice.

Soldier came immediately to the lieutenant. When he entered the cell, Daxar grabbed his blaster and stunned the stormtrooper, who fall to the floor. Fengris put the gun in his holster and approached the lying soldier, then he took off stormtrooper's helmet.

\- Take it - he told Ezra, handing him a helmet.

Ezra grabbed the helmet, he wasn't still sure what Daxar is planning to do.

\- What do you want to do? - Sabine asked the lieutenant.

\- Ezra will be a soldier, who leads a prisoner, meaning you, to a shuttle for transfer. I'll put you in a handcuffs, we cannot create any suspicions about our action.

\- Handcuffs? No way - Sabine objected firmly - What if they'll realise what we're doing? I'll be defenceless!

\- Don't worry - Daxar said raising his hand to calm her down - I'll put you in a handcuffs as loosely as I can, so that you'll can free yourself by jerk.

Sabine had to think about it for a moment. She wasn't clearly convinced about that idea,

\- So be it - She replied, but her reluctance in the voice was strong.

\- What about our weapons? - Ezra asked.

\- I took your satchels too, so you'll hide your wapons from look - Daxar replied.

\- But what if somebody will stop us? - Ezra asked.

\- Leave it to me, I'll deal with it - Daxar answered - Do you want to add something?

Ezra and Sabine shaked their heads to let him know, that they know everything they need.

\- Then let's go, we don't have time to waste.

The rebels took their satchels with their weapons, then Sabine turned away to get cuff, Daxar did it as loosely as he could. She hated the moment, when she cannot grab her blaster. Ezra put on the helmet, took the guard's blaster in right hand and grabbed with a left hand Sabine's arm to lead her and help her walking.

They left the cell, Daxar was first, behind him were Ezra and Sabine, then the cell's door closed.

They chose the shortest way to the hangar. Stormtroopers didn't pay attention. They began to thought that they will escape without any problem.

Suddenly:  
\- Stop! - Said stormtrooper guarding the entrance to the hangar, he rised his hand as a sign of stopping.

They stopped. 'Of course it couldn't that easy...' Daxar thought and appoached the guard, taking a formal attitude.

\- What is the problem? - Daxar pretending to be irritated by detention.

\- Sir, where are you taking the prisoner? - He asked the lieutenant seriously.

\- I received an order to transport the prisoner to a shuttle for transfer. Something's wrong? - Daxar asked.

\- But Sir, we received an order from the captain that prisoners have a total ban on leaving the ship, unless he personally leads them - Soldier replied.

\- I didn't get any information about that - The lieutenant asked hiding his worrying.

\- Did you, Sir? We received that about 15 minutes ago.

Daxar was unpleasantly surprised. Kerrick seemed to have sent an order to prevent any action to release the prisoners... just before going to the arsenal, where Daxar stunned him. Fengris couldn't know about it. That was hard situation. He couldn't convince the soldier to let them pass, because everyone in the 'Wyvern' respected every captain's order.

'I must stun him, then we'll run to the shuttle' - he thought. Daxar prepered himself to grab his blaster, but suddenly Ezra approached them leaving Sabine leaning against the wall. Jedi took off his helmet and rose hand to the guard.

\- You will let us go to the shuttle - Ezra said using mindtrick.

\- I... I will let you go to the shuttle - Stormtrooper said.

Ezra put on his helmet and backed to Sabine. The three walked past the guard and went towards the ship.

'That was close...' Daxar thought with relief.

They were about 3 meters from the stormtrooper. Suddenly Daxar heard the guard's words "Yes, captain?", he was using his communicator in the helmet.

 _Their cover was burned._

Daxar turned to the guard, grabbed his blaster and stunned the stormtrooper.

\- Run to the shuttle! - He yelled to the rebels.

Sabine and Ezra were so surprised by Daxar's reaction, but they didn't want to discuss about that. Sabine immediately jerked and freed from handcuffs. The team of stormtroopers appeard in the entrance where was the guard stunned by Daxar. Everyone began to run.

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and were trying to deflect incoming fire, but it wasn't easy with one hand - he was still helping Sabine. She grabbed her blaster too, but she hadn't clean shot. They were moving as fast as they could, but it looked like they are too slow because of Sabine's problem with walking.

'We will not make it this way' Ezra thought. Ezra had an idea. They stopped, he took off his helmet, threw it away and turned off his lightsaber, then he took her in his arms.

\- What are you doing? - She asked surprised. She thought about the moment, when he will carry her like that, but the circumstances were not conducive to romance.

\- Just blast them! - Ezra replied and ran towards the shuttle.

Sabine began shooting to stormtroopers. She had better view to blast soldiers, she even got one, but then she realised that they aren't main target, that was Daxar, who is pinned by fire behind some crates.

When Ezra and Sabine were a few stepps from the shuttle's ramp, Ezra got shot in his right side.  
He shouted in pain but he kept balance.

When they get on the ramp, Ezra left Sabine close to the wall, so she could lean against it, he held the side he was blasted in.

\- Are you alright? - Sabine asked worried, shooting to stormtroopers.

\- I'll be fine, where is Fengris? - Ezra asked, he ignated his laser sword and began deflecting shots.

\- He got pinned down in half of our way - Sabine replied.

Ezra saw Daxar's postion. The lieutenant was behind some crates under heavy fire of stormtroopers. He was trying to stun someone with his blaster, but without effect.

\- Sabine, go to the cockpit and prepare the ship to escape, I go for him! - Ezra said.

\- Take this - Sabine saing giving him a paint bomb - it's a paint bomb. Please, hurry up - she added and went to the cockpit.

Sabine was still sore, but she had to go despite that. Ezra run towards Daxar deflecting lasers, then he hid behind the crates. He deflected two shots hitting stormtroopers, but then came another squad to help. Then there was more stormtroopers than at the beginning.

\- We have to move - Ezra said to the lieutenant.

\- We are under heavy fire, do you have an idea how to escape? - Daxar aksed.

\- Yeah, I have this - he replied showing him the bomb.

\- eh... I don't want to kill anybody - Fengris said confused.

\- Don't worry, it is a paint bomb - Ezra replied.

\- *sigh* Okay, throw it, fast! - Daxar said with loud voice because of approaching stormtroopers.

Ezra threw the bomb to soldiers. When the paint bomb exploded blinding the shooters team, Ezra shouted "Run!", then they ran towards the shuttle as fast as they could. The ship was ready to fly.

They entered the ship's ramp, stormtroopers opened fire again.

\- Sabine, get us out of here! - Ezra yelled to her defending them from blasters.

The ramp closed, then Jedi and lieutenant went to the cockpit, Ezra sat in the co-pilot seat holding his wound, he had to catch a breath. The hangar door began to closing but Sabine managed to fly out at the last minute. When they flew away from the Star Destroyer to the right distance, they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief...

\- We are safe... for now - Sabine said.

\- Can they track us? - Ezra asked.

\- No, this is that ship which we got there - Sabine answered.

\- There was a hell... Thank you for help mister ehm... - Ezra cut off, he couldn't believe that he forgot his name.

\- My name is Daxar Fengris - he said giving him a hand.

\- My name is Ezra Bridger, but I think you know - he replied shaking his hand.

\- My name is Sabine Wren, thank you a lot - She said shaking Daxar's hand.

\- You have nothing to thank me for, it was my fault... - Daxar said confused.

\- But you freed us. I just regret we didn't complete our mission - Ezra answered, dissatisfied.

\- You are wrong - Fengris replied giving him the HoloDisk - This is the HoloDisk with data you were looking for.

Ezra grabbed the device and looked at it. He was surprised that during all those events still remembered to take it for them. 'Who is this guy?' Ezra asked himself in mind.

\- So, now we have debt - Ezra said.

\- You know what I want. I want to join the Rebel Alliance, I can be useful with my knowlegde.

\- Well... - Ezra started unsure what to say - look, we are not head commanders of the rebels. We don't even know if we can get you to our base. We must contact with others.

\- I understand - Daxar replied.

In meanwhile, Sabine took a first-aid kit which she found under her seat.

\- Ezra, come with me to the hold, you'll show me your wound - Sabine said.

Ezra nodded. He grabbed her arm to help her and they left the cockpit.

Ezra and Sabine sat on the bench by the wall. He was holding his hand in the place where he was injured, Sabine put the first-aid kit on the bench next to her.

\- Show me your wound - Sabine said.

Ezra turned to her on with his side and raised his hand.

\- I need to get a better look, you must to take off the upper part of your armor - Sabine said like a doctor, but she had to hide her little shy saying that sentence.

For Ezra it was a little embarrassing, but he did what she asked for. Sabine looked at the wound again. She took the opportunity to admire his body's angle of the eye, although she tried to focus on Ezra's wound.

\- I think the wound is only superficial, your armour had protected you enough to... - She said without completing her sentence, like it was something sad.

\- To what? - Ezra asked.

\- To not bleed in a several seconds - Sabine replied, little irritated.

\- Are you angry at me? - the young Jedi asked, when she applied a bacta on the wound.

\- *deep sigh* Look, Ezra... You had so much luck, that blast could hit in more sensitive place. The last thing I want to see is you bleeding in arms... because of me... - Sabine said bitterly.

\- What are you talking about? Because of you? - Ezra asked, crestfallen.

\- Yes, me. I was too slow then, we could die because I was too weak... - Sabine replied with remorse.

\- You know that's not true, you were so tough, you endured so much on that ship. I've got my wounds because of my inattention, I could deflect the shot - Ezra replied confidently.

Sabine didn't answer him, she was lost in thought. Ezra was the most important person for her, she knew why.

She started wrapping him with a bandage.

\- Sabine, tell me, why did you give me a paint bomb instead of thermal detonator? - Ezra asked, changing subject.

\- I saw him using the stun mode during our escape, I think Daxar is a type of pacifist. This is very rare in the Empire. He was under heavy fire and he still didn't set fire mode, despite the fact, that it was so dangerous for himm fire mode have much better range. It's strange that he was during the interrogation, since it looks like he hates violence.

Sabine already finished bandaging.

\- Done, the wound will heal quickly - She said smiling.

\- Thank you Sabine - Ezra replied with smirk.

\- You're welcome. Now we have to contact Hera and tell her what happened. She can be so worried about us.

Ezra nodded and wear the upper part of the armor, then they backed to the cockpit where Daxar was waiting.

\- Is it a serious injury? - ex-lieutenant asked.

\- Fortunately, it's not. Daxar, can you get out of the cockpit for a minute? We want to contact the rebels - Sabine replied.

He nodded and and rose to leave the room.

Before he left:  
\- One more thing - Fengris started - If they will not agree for my joining... Leave me on a planet which is not ruled by the Empire - He said with a little sadness.

Then he left the cockpit leaving them alone.

\- We must convince Hera - Ezra said determined.

\- I don't understand, why you care so much? I know that he helped us escape, but after he imprisoned us...

\- Because - he interrupt her - I can sense his... suffer. I don't know the reason of that, but he really suffer.

\- Let's contact with Hera - Sabine replied, setting communicator.

After a few seconds Hera's hologram apperad in front of them.

\- Ezra, Sabine, what happened? Your mission took a lot more time than it should - Hera asked worried.

\- Our mission didn't go well. We had been caught - Sabine said.

\- They caught you? - Hera yelled with a little horror in her voice.

\- Yeah... But as you can see, we escaped them - Ezra replied, proudly.

\- At least this... - Hera replied, putting her hand on the forehead - So you didn't get needed information?

\- I'll surprise you, we did it... But not ourselves. One person helped us there - Ezra said.

\- Somebody helped you? Another Fulcrum? - Hera asked, intrigued.

\- No, he's not Fulcrum, but you know him from our records - Sabine answered.

\- Who?

\- Daxar Fengris - she said.

\- The lieutenant? I can't believe you say truth... - Hera said, slightly suspiciously.

\- I know it's hard to believe... - Sabine started - Listen, he was responsible for our imprisoned, we were taken to interrogation. The captain was electrocuting me. I could even die if...

\- If what? - Hera said, but Sabine's words shocked her so much.

\- If he wouldn't stop Suvan - Sabine replied.

\- That's true, he tortured her to break me to say location of our base... - Ezra added with unpleasantness.

Hera was worried about them, that had to be horrible experience.

\- OK, but how did he help you escape? - Hera asked.

\- He came to our cell and freed us. I was still suspicious... - Ezra said.

\- Suspicious? You attacked him - Sabine replied, facetiously.

\- Ok I admit, I was agressive then - Ezra said - But he brought our weapon and with his help we escaped to the shuttle.

\- Did he tell you why he was doing it? - Hera asked confused.

\- He said the captain betrayed him and was responsible for death of his family. We can call him, then he will tell you himself - Sabine said.

\- I agree, but when he will be here, prepare your weapon for any suspisious action, understand? - Hera ordered them.

They nodded and Ezra called Daxar to back to the cockpit.

\- Hera Syndulla, well known rebel pilot and military leader. It is an honour to meet you - Daxar said, bowing.

\- I guess you are Daxar Fengris, Imperial Lieutenant and a close friend of Kerrick Suvan. He isn't too nice for his prisoners, and I know you were taking a part during his interrogations - Hera replied irritaded.

\- You're right, I was during his interrogations, but I didn't take active part, I was only observing.

\- OK, it's not a main thing of that meeting. You improsined members of my crew, then you saved them. Why? - Hera asked suspicious.

\- I want to join the Rebel Alliance - Daxar said confidently.

\- What is a reason of your decision? - Hera asked.

\- I... I felt guilty when I saw what Kerrick were doing to them during interrogation because of me. I saw many times when he was doing much worse thing, but...

\- But? - she interjected, for now she wasn't convinced about his intentions.

\- But then it was different moment... I want to ask you about something. Did you... ever lose someone important in your life? - Daxar said with regret.

After a few seconds of silence:  
\- I lost... - Ezra said, bitterly.

\- I lost someone too... - Hera said.

\- A few years ago I lost... - Daxar started - My wife and my son. I loved them so much, they were the most imporant for me. I believed by years that the rebels killed them during a battle, but it was not true. My best friend was responsible for it: Kerrick Suvan. My best friend showed to me as a monster loyal only to the Empire. Since then, the Empire is NOTHING for me, there is nothing what hold me there. I want to join the Rebels, I can be useful for you. I freed them and gave them the HoloDisk with data to make any prove my intentions. If you will not agree... I will handle it.

Hera needed a several seconds to think about his words.

\- Fengris, please leave us for a moment, we have to discuss it - Hera said.

Daxar nodded and left the cockpit.

\- What do you think? I want to know your opinion - Hera said

\- I believe him - Ezra replied.

\- I am not sure about him. I know he saved me, freed us and gave us what we were looking for... but on the other hand, we were caught by HIM. It can be a game to get location of our base - Sabine said.

\- What about you, Hera? Now I think it is your decision - Ezra said.

\- Hmm...First, make sure he cannot hear us.

Ezra came out of the cockpit, Daxar was close to the door, so he told him to go to the end of the hold, and then Ezra returned.

\- OK. What do you think? - Ezra asked.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Everything's change

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

After several minutes of waiting, Ezra called Daxar to back to the cockpit.

\- I'm guessing you've already decided about my joining - Daxar said.

\- Yes, we decided... I'm sorry Daxar. We received an order to leave you on the closest planet without Empire's regime - Ezra said reluctantly.

Daxar was so disapointed, but he wasn't angry at them. He hoped for join the rebels after leaving the Empre, but... He knew that he wasn't credible after what he was doing.

\- *deep sigh* I understand. I will not question your decision - Daxar said emotionless.

\- We'll give you a communicator, we don't want to leave you with nothing - Sabine said.

Fengris didn't even listen her.

They flight on the planet, where Daxar could hide from the Empire. The shuttle landed next to a city, there were meadows around. Daxar left the ship resigned. He was never put in the situation, when he absolutely didn't know, what to do.

\- Wait, take the communicator - Ezra said giving him the device.

\- I don't need it - Daxar answered, without any emotion.

\- You can't know it - Ezra replied.

Daxar after a few seconds approached Ezra and took the communicator from him.

\- Good Bye. I wish you luck in the fight against the Empire - Daxar said, faking smile.

\- Good Bye. I hope we'll see each other again - Ezra replied, trying to cheer him up.

The former lieutenant turned towards the city and walked away. The ramp closed and the ship fleed away.

* * *

Daxar was walking through the street looking at people. There were so many diffrent spieces. In the Empire he never saw a soldier or official, who wasn't human. He never understood racism in the imperial army. When he could see somebody, who wasn't human... that was Kerrick's prisoner.

He found an alley, where he could sit and get rest. He always thought he didn't do anything bad. He only received orders and passed them on, that was his job. He had to support his family, there was nothing personal, however, he helped the Empire, which wasn't too good for people on many worlds.

During interrogations he was observing prisoners' reactions and made reports about it, but that job was horrible for him. "We are doing this for the glory of the Empire, Daxar. You're doing it to make the galaxy safer for your family", his best friend always repeated those words when Daxar had doubts. After the tragic message he got from Kerrick... There was "Look what they are able to do, we must punish them! We cannot let anyone more to experience something like that".

Suvan knew his friend so much and he always knew how to manipulate him to do what he wanted to. Without it, Daxar would leave the Empire much earlier.

Serving the Empire never was that, what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a police officer, catch criminals, do something for people. In the Empire, he arrested... people, who Emperor called criminals, but they weren't...

Daxar lifted his Lieutenant's sign and looked at it. 'Joining the Empire... was a mistake' He thought and throw it on some trashes next to him.

* * *

\- This is Sabine Wren of Ghost crew, I am asking for permission to land - Sabine said to the controller of the rebel base.

They got permission after a several seconds.

\- I'm getting sick we left him on that planet. This isn't safe place - Ezra said a little angry, crossing his arms.

\- Well, we didn't have time to looking for best planet for Empire's trators... - Sabine replied, sarcasticly.

\- Save it this time. He have no food, money or nothing else what can help him to survive...

\- ...Why are you so worried about him?- she asked inquisitively.

\- Sabine, I had to live on the street, when I was 7 years old... You don't know how terrible it is - he replied reproachfully.

His words saddled Sabine, she looked away. Sabine knew that those years of Ezra's life were very hard for him. He told her about how he had to steal food to survive, he never had too much money. Without his selfishness, he wouldn't be able to survive. He had to believe, that his parents are dead. But for Ezra those things weren't the worst. _The worst was loneliness_.

\- Ezra... I know how you feel - Sabine said softly, looking at him - I remember your stories about that... unhappy part of your life, but you heard Hera's order.

\- *sigh* I trust Hera, but it isn't easy for me - Ezra said downcast - I seriously don't want to let him experience that for even one day - Ezra added.

There was silence for a few moments.

\- Why Hera ordered us to do it?... - Ezra asked sadly.

Sabine set autopilot and turned to Ezra.

\- Ezra, you know better than anyone, how to survive, especially in a town, so answer me: is he able to deal with it for at least one day? - Sabine asked.

\- I don't know him that much, it's difficult to say - Ezra replied hesitantly.

\- Tell me what your intuition tells you - She said, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes - Can he deal with this for one day?

Ezra thought for a short moment:  
\- ... He cannot - Ezra answered confidently.

\- Well, you'd answered your own question then - Sabine replied certainly, then she returned to piloting the ship.

* * *

Kerrick Suvan was in his office in 'Wyvern'. He walked around the room mad at the whole situation that had taken place, he was even shouting with anger. Daxar knew exactly how to take revenge on his ex-friend, to enrage him. Catching these two rebels would be a huge success in their careers. In addition, Kerrick have for a long time tried to impress his superiors by practicing extracting information from prisoners. Only now he realized that Daxar's note during the interrogation was only to help them escape. Maybe electrocuting the Mandalorian girl was a risk, but the chances were half and half. Or she wouldn't stand it and stop her heartbeat, or Bridger would break and reveal the location of the base, perhaps he'd have tried to lie, but in the long run he'd have to give up.

Suvan sat behind his desk, when a imperial officer went into the room. The captain tried to not show the subordinate his nerves.

\- Did you find any information, where they can be? - Kerrick said in low tone.

\- I am so sorry, Sir, but we cannot track them. The device enabling this was removed from the ship they escaped - the officer said, fearing the reaction of your supervisor.

\- Kriff! - Kerrick shouted, hitting the desk with his fist.

The officer swallowed, fearing that the captain might want to take out his anger on him, he never did it, but the captain's character was sometimes unpredictable. Kerrick stood up.

\- Go away! I have to think what to do... - Kerrick said, pointing the door.

Officer nodded and immediately ran from the office. The captain sat on his seat and put his hands under the chin.

'Uhhh... Okay Daxar, you always said, that emotions are not good advisors... so now I will use that knowledge against you' Kerrick thought determined.

He closed his eyes and began breathing deep. He had to calm down...

After a minute, he started to think about fugitives.

'OK, let's start from the beginning, who they are...' Kerrick thought. He turned on his projector and showed Sabine's and Ezra's imperial records about them.

He looked at Sabine's records. 'Mandalorian, Clan Wren, House Vizsla, explosives' expert, ex-imperial cadet... nothing important for now', then he looked at Ezra's one. 'His parents were arrested when he was 7 years old, they died during revolt. He's using lightsaber, Jedi...' The last words cought his attention.

'Jedi... I heard even before my command on 'Wyvern' that not all of them died' he thought intrigued 'So, if I cannot track them myself and I want to save my carrier, I am forced to ask for help'.

Requesting for help in that moment was admission of failure, but he had no choice if he wanted to catch them again. Kerrick set the communicator in his computer. After a several seconds the figure of an elderly man appeared in the projector. Kerrick stood at attention, hiding his hands behind his back.

\- What is it, captain? - the man asked.

\- I am so sorry for bothering you, Grand Moff, but I must report you about something - Kerrick replied, Tarkin hated having someone contact him without a need.

\- I think you wouldn't contact me without a good reason.

\- Yes, Sir. A few hours ago I captured two well known rebels, Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. Unfortunately, they... escaped because of treason in my personel.

\- This is a great loss on your part, however, it seems to me that this report is not the main goal of our conversation.

\- You're right, Grand Moff. I cannot track them and have no idea where I could find them, but Bridger is a Jedi... and I wanted to request for help people... who knows how to hunt down Jedi - Kerrick said certainly.

Tarkin thought for a moment about his request.

\- So be it. I'll contact Lord Vader and tell him about it. You should get help soon, captain - Tarkin said.

\- Thank you, Grand Moff - Kerrick replied nodding.

* * *

The ship with Sabine and Ezra on board landed in the rebel base on Yavin IV. Hera with a first-aid kit, Kanan and Zeb were waiting for them. When the two left the shuttle, Hera approached them with the rest.

\- Finally you arrived. Are you hurt? I brought first-aid kit - Hera said impatiently.

\- Thanks for caring, Hera, but we've already dealt with my wound - Ezra said calming her down.

\- Suvan did it? - Hera asked agitated.

\- No, it was my inattention - Bridger replied, shaking his head.

\- *Deep sigh* at least you've got the data. Did you leave Daxar?

\- Yes and we gave him the communicator as you asked - Sabine answered.

\- Wait a second - Kanan broke in - I think you didn't tell me about someone... - he said to Hera.

\- Really? Oh I'm sorry, it looks like I forgot to tell you - Hera replied - Ezra and Sabine are free thanks to imperial officer, who betreyed the Empire. We couldn't trust him at the beginning, so we left him on the planet without imperial regime and gave him communicator with long-range wiretap.

\- Why did you order them to do it? - Zeb joined the conversation too.

\- To make sure that he'll not call the Empire for help. It could be a game. Sabine, did he contact someone with the communicator?

\- I watched the transmissions from the device, he didn't even use it - the Mandalorian said.

\- OK, keep watching it. If he'll not call his friends for help to the next day, then we can trust him to some extent and start implementing him into the Alliance.

\- It was a little brutal... - Ezra said distressed.

\- *sigh* Ezra, I understand you don't like that idea, but you know we have to be careful - Hera replied softly.

\- I know... - Bridger replied.

\- OK guys, let's go to the base, we have to make some reports - Sabine said.

Everyone nodded and went towards the rebel base.

* * *

 **-|The next day, morning|-**

Daxar woke up realising what a mess is around him. He stood up and brushed off his clothes.

He already realised how much luck he had. He was too caught up in yesterday's situation to notice that wearing an imperial uniform drags a threat on a planet like this.

He was hungry and thirst, so he decided to find something. He had the communicator, he could sell it for money, however, he never was in that situation, he didn't even know, where he should looking for buyer.

He walked across the street, slightly hunched, trying not to attract attention to people passing by. Suddenly, he noticed a building with the word "electronics shop".

'I guess this is the place, where I can sell the device' He thought.

He went inside, he noticed a toydarian behind the counter and two weequays standing by him, they were probably bodyguards.

\- Welcome in my shop. How can I help you? - Toydarian said in a pleasant voice.

\- Hello, I came here to sell you something - Daxar approached him and put the communicator on the counter.

\- Is it a communicator?

\- Yes. How much can you offer me for that?

The toydarian looked closely on the device.

\- Nothing.

\- What? Why "nothing"?

\- It is worthless.

Daxar argued with the shopkeeper for a long time until shop's owner lost patience. The ex-lieutenant was thrown out of the store and got hit with the communicator on back of the head, it hurt a lot.

'It's hopeless... How can I get some money in that kriffing town?' He thought.

He was kneeling when he noticed the three people standing in front of him. A trandoshian, a human and a weequay.

'I'm guessing that it isn't the end of my problems' Daxar thought.

\- Well well well, what do we've got here? - The human said .

Daxar stood on his feet holding the back of his head.

\- What do you want? - Daxar asked.

\- What an imperial scum is doing here? - the weequay asked.

\- I'm not here for pleasure.

\- Oh, I know you are not sssss, I will guarantee you this-sss - The trandoshian said with snaky voice.

\- Guys, I'm not looking for trouble - Daxar replied.

Suddenly the three grabbed their weapons and aimed to Daxar. Ex-lieutenant reached his belt and noticed that he didn't take his weapon from the ship.

\- Please, violence is unnecessary - Daxar said raisinig his hands and trying to hide his panic.

 _"I agree"_

Daxar heard someone, the female voice was familiar to him, the person, who said it was behind bandits.

They turned away and let Daxar see who said it.

Fengris was surprised, it was Sabine Wren.

She was aiming to them with her blasters.

\- Boys, put your weapons away - She said mockingly.

\- Because? - the human asked with a sneer.

\- 'Because' you don't want to make Mandalorian angry - She said nastily.

Daxar began to move away.

\- Are you serious! You are outnumbered, girl - the human said menacingly.

Suddenly, an invisible force jerked their weapons from their hands.

 _"I think you are outnumbered now"_

The three looked shoked at the person, who scoffed them. Those words said Ezra Bridger, bumping to Daxar.

The bandits looked at them panic, they didn't know that had happened. Without weapons, they moved away slowly and after a few steps they began running.

\- I am... glad to see you, but what are you doing here? - Daxar asked hesitantly.

\- You passed our test - Ezra said smiling.

\- Your 'test'? What are you talking about? - Daxar aksed confused, Sabine approached them.

\- I placed a transmitter in your communicator to know your location... and a wiretap - Sabine replied.

After a several seconds:  
\- Now I understand... You wanted to check if I'm not a imperial spy - Daxar said.

\- Exactly - Sabine and Ezra said, then both chuckled when they noticed that they said it at the same time.

\- So... will you take me from here? I hate this place so much - Daxar asked with hope.

\- Of course, we have some fresh food and water for you on our ship. Let's get out of here - Ezra said cheering up Daxar.

Everyone came aboard Phantom. Ezra pointed food for Daxar, he took it at once. First of all he drank some water, then he began eating a sandwich. Daxar sighed with relief, when they flew out from an unfriendly planet.

\- I forgot to say. Thank you... for saving me from those bandits - Daxar said gratefully.

\- You're welcome - Ezra said smiling.

Of course they still couldn't take him derecttly to the base. They transported Daxar to the rebel CR-90, where he had to be introduced to the Rebellion. Daxar thanked them for everything and they said goodbye. Sabine and Ezra backed on Yavin IV.

* * *

Ghost crew had free time that day. Zeb was in the canteen in the base, he talked with Kallus on the occasion.

Ezra, after eating the meal in the canteen, he left the room and went in the direction of the Ghost. He hoped Sabine would be in the ship. He liked spending time with her, talking, pranking someone, or watching Holonet, however, Kanan stopped him. The master reminded him that they still hadn't completed the daily Jedi training. The young Jedi was aware of the fact that Kanan wasn't going to give up. Of course, he tried to get out of his responsibility, but to no avail. Bridger was grumbling, but after a short time he realised that the training wouldn't take them all day. In addition, he felt the need to talk with Kanan. About what happened during the mission, because they didn't tell too much about it. He also wanted to talk about his feelings for Sabine, the interrogation at 'Wyvern' shook Ezra. The master and the apprentice borrowed two speeders from the maintenance crew and they drove off deep into the jungle.

Sabine was alone in the common room, watching Holonet. She hoped Ezra will come soon. She tried to forget about yesterday's events, and being bored wasn't conducive to it. She liked spending time with Ezra. Last time, when they were bored, they leaded Chopper into a "trap" and they painted him in magenta, he wasn't happy about it. The droid went to Hera to complain when Ezra and Sabine almost cried with laughter. Zeb joined the two, when he recongized what they did. Hera was laughing too, but then she ordered teenagers to paint him like he was before. On the start Kanan wasn't laughing too much, sometimes be blindness is problematic, however, happiness of the rest made him laugh with them, even if he couldn't see what they exactly did.

The Mandalorian girl heard the footsteps of someone entering the ship. She hoped it was Ezra. She waited impatiently for him. When Sabine heard opening door, she instantly smiled and looked at the person, who opened it.

Her smile faded a bit when she noticed that it was Hera. The Twi'lek pilot noticed her disappointment.

\- ... Hello Hera - Sabine said with little enthusiasm.

\- Hello Sabine. Are you waiting for someone? - Hera asked her, knowing the answer.

\- No... Ehm, I mean yes - she answered, correcting quickly.

\- For Ezra? - Twi'lek asked directly.

\- Eh, yes... How did you know? - Mandalorian replied surprised.

\- Who else could you wait for while sitting alone and watching Holonet in the common room? - Hera replied with slightly grin.

\- Seriously it is that obvious? - Sabine asked embarrassed.

Hera only smiled wider, narrowed her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrows, giving her that way an obvious answer to her trivial question. Sabine blushed slightly when she recognized the Twi'lek's gaze.

\- So... Do you know where is Ezra now? - the Mandalorian asked.

\- Kanan probably took him on their daily training.

\- Oh... Do you know where? I'd like to see how they train - Sabine asked with a hint of impatience.

For Hera it was clear, that Sabine saying "they" meant "Ezra", but she decided to keep it for herself.

\- I'm sorry Sabine, but Kanan decided to make today's training deeper in jungle. He didn't tell me where exactly - Hera replied Sabine softly.

Sabine looked down disapointed, she was waiting for Ezra for nothing. The Twi'lek pilot noticed that and wanted to make her feel better somehow.

\- Sabine... Do you want to help me with the calibration of the Ghost's weapons? - Hera asked her encouragingly.

Sabine loved to deal with the weapons of the ship, she always enjoyed it. Sabine knew, that to do that job you don't need two people, but she cheered up hearing Hera's proposition, they could spend time together, by the way she wanted to talk. She couldn't stop thinking about Ezra. In addition, she knew the young Jedi well enough to notice that yesterday's events imprinted on him.

\- Of course - Sabine answered enthusiastically.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Advisors

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Ezra and Kanan were driving deeper into the jungle for several minutes with high speed, so they were in big distance from the base. Kanan found out almost perfect place to meditate. He did it yesterday, when Ezra and Sabine were on their spy mission.

When the teenagers returned from the mission, Kanan, despite being blind, was able to "see" anxiety of his apprentice. He felt negative emotions in him like sadness, fear and anger. These wasn't so strong, but Jedi Master didn't want to belittle it. The Young Jedi didn't tell his master what happened on board of _Wyvern,_ however, Kanan came to a conclusion that Ezra had to experience something terrible. Jarrus after be blinded by Maul had to rely on the Force more than ever before, but before Bendu's training, Kanan was frustrated because of his disability. He moved away from the Force and from the Rebellion, he also moved away from his foster family, but most of all, he left his apprentice. He had no idea that Ezra was suffering. Bridger was blaming himself for what happened to Kanan and Ahsoka on Malachor. Because of this the Young Jedi began to using the Sith Holocron. He wanted to be more powerful, to protect his family, however, he didn't know how dangerous the Dark Side is. Kanan to make him aware, had to get rid of his fear first.

Kanan has made a mistake before, of not reacting to the Ezra's suffering. He didn't intend to do it again.

When they arrived on the spot, Ezra saw a huge free space surrounded by the rainforest, a stream ran nearby, and the surrounding flora and fauna were full of life. Omnipresent green was calming, additionally that was the place in which you could rest for a moment from the Rebellion. Everyone needed a moment to be able to forget about the fight against the Empire at least for a while.

\- This place is amazing – Ezra said, admiring the surroundings.

\- That's true, it's also very good for Jedi training – Kanan added.

The Jedi Master sat in a meditative position near the stream, then signaled to his padawan to join him. Ezra did it and both of them closed their eyes trying to sense life surrounding them. Meditation let Jedi calm his mind, move away all emotions and feel the Force. Ezra remembered Kanan's words about the Force, when Kanan offered him to join the Ghost crew.  
"The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrate us. It binds the galaxy together"

They spent a few minutes for meditation before Kanan could sense calmness in Ezra.

\- Tell me what happened on the mission – Kanan said calmly.

\- The beginning of the mission was without any problems – Ezra said, opening his eyes. He was talking without hesitation though he didn't want to talk about it a few moments ago.

\- We've got onboard the ship and did what we planned, however, the lieutenant stunned me with his blaster in the captain's office. When I woke up I was in a prison cell with Sabine. We started to argue, but Kerrick Suvan interrupted it and they dragged us to the interrogation room. The soldiers strapped Sabine in to the interrogation table and the captain started to ask me some questions. The first one was trivial, but when I said about it instead of answering the question... He started to shocking her. I panicked, I answered the question quickly, then he stopped. The second question was obvious too, but the third one was about location of our base. I didn't answer... so he began to hurt her – last Ezra's last words were spoken with sorrow.

\- He wanted to brake me, he forced me to watching how she suffered... I couldn't hold it, I was scared about her life. It...-it was horrible.

At the end of this sentence, Ezra's voice began to break, memories of that time were a nightmare for him... or he would rather have it been just a nightmare.

\- Go on – Kanan said calmly, he wanted Ezra to get it all out.

\- I f-felt torned inside more and more. Every time when he asked me again about the same, he started to made her pain. I heard her s-scream, she was weakened. At some point the captain lost his patience and asked me last time. Sabine shook her head as a signal for me to not give up. I trusted her and didn't tell them, and then... He pushed the button at his controller, but he didn't stop to shocking her. I... I was really scared, she could have die there in front of my eyes – Ezra continued, during saying the last sentence he refrained from shedding tears.

\- And what happened next? – Kanan asked again.

\- Fear gripped me. Fear of... losing her. I was about to give in... But suddenly the lieutenant shouted at Suvan, so the captain stopped. Fengris said he went too far and instructed to send us to the cell. The captain obeyed. We were lucky then. If the lieutenant didn't stop him... - Ezra didn't finish his sentence, he didn't even want to guess what could happen.

Kanan gave him a moment for calming down.

\- Ezra, if you'd tell them the location of the base at start to save her all this suffering, if she'd be thankful? – Kanan asked.

\- *sigh* No... She wouldn't be – Ezra answered bitterly.

\- Okay, meditate a little more. Calm your mind, move away all your negative thoughts.

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes again breathing deeply. The meditation was a good way to calm yourself, and the place chosen by Kanan was perfect for it. The Young Jedi listened to the flowing water, the sounds of nearby animals, the wind fluttering nearby trees. It worked, emotions began to drain away from him, calmness entered his mind.

Besides of Ezra's calmness, Kanan still could sense a conflict in him. It wasn't because of fear, bad memories or something like that. It was something... different. He decided to help Ezra with this too.

\- Focus on your problem... and spit it out of yourself. Try to say it – the Jedi Master said.

\- Why should I do it? – Ezra asked, not understanding Kanan's advice.

\- Are you able to understand it at this point?

Ezra, after a moment's thought, heeded Kanan's advice. He began to think about what the master had told him - he must name his problem ... but he couldn't quite do it.

\- To be honest, I cannot determine my problem – Ezra said, confused.

\- Then reach your mind where it starts – Kanan replied.

\- Ehh... I don't quite understand – the Young Jedi said, not even understanding what his master was up to.

\- Where are your emotions going? Feelings? Where do you come back with your thoughts?

\- It seems to me... to Sabine - said Ezra, slightly embarrassed.

\- In that case, who is she for you? - The Jedi master asked.

\- A friend... A very close friend – Bridger replied.

\- What can you tell me about her?

\- She is a great warrior. I like to spend time with her. We never get bored, because then we starts to prank others – Ezra answered, laughing slightly.

\- *giggle* I remember the situation with Chopper – Kanan said, smiling – Okay. Tell me what you feel when you are with her?

\- Happiness, support... Fulfillment – Ezra said cheerfully.

\- Very well. And what do you feel when she isn't close?

\- ... Sadness... and a certain kind of emptiness, it was especially when she stayed on Krownest – Ezra answered, not very enthusiastically, he didn't like to remember this period.

These words surprised Kanan slightly, but he didn't show it. That sentance meant to him that Ezra's feeling for Sabine had its beginning earlier than it seemed to him.

\- Why do you feel sad when she's absent?

\- Because... Because I really care about her – Ezra replied, he wasn't ashamed to say this sentence, although not too recently he wouldn't have much courage to talk to anybody about it.

\- In that case I ask... Who _would you like to be_ for her?

\- ... More than a friend – Ezra replied after a short thought.

\- So you probably know what you want to do - Kanan said finally.

\- *a moment of reflection* It seems to me that yes ... but I am not entirely sure if this is right - Ezra said.

\- Why?

\- What if ... She doesn't feel the same to me? What if it turns out that she doesn't want to be with me in that way? - Ezra said, full of apprehension.

\- What makes you think so?

\- I don't know... I don't see her showing it or something.

\- Do you prefer to suppress emotions in yourself?

\- ... No – Ezra said firmly.

\- First of all, you'll not know until you try.

Ezra had to agree his Master. Even if the truth can be painful to him, it's still better than uncertainly.

\- You're right. Thank you, master – Ezra replied gratefully.

After those words, the Young Jedi stood up and walked toward the speeder.

\- Where are you going? – Kanan asked him, getting up.

\- To the base – Ezra answered confidently.

\- Not so fast. There was meditation and verbal fencing, now it's time for lightsaber fencing. This is an important part of the training – Kanan reminded him.

Ezra wasn't happy about the fact that he still had to wait, but he knew well that convincing Kanan to let go of sword training was pointless. 'The sooner we start, the sooner we finish,' thought the young Jedi.

* * *

Kerrick Suvan was waiting in the hangar of _Wyvern_ with two squads of stormtroopers and group of officers. He received a message saying that soon an inquisitor will arrive. Earlier, he was asked to send a short report about what happened and who escaped exactly.

After a few moments a shuttle arrived. When the ship landed, the soldiers and the officers stood in two ranks. Kerrick walked to the ship hiding his hands behind his back. The crew of the shuttle opened the ramp. Suvan saw a person wearing a black outfit, with a thing looked like a big ring at his belt, a black helmet on his head was closed at that moment, so it covered his face. The envoy of Vader approached the Captain of _Wyvern_ slowly.  
 _A/N: (The inquisitor looked much like the eighth brother)._

\- Welcome on board. I'm Captain Suvan, I command this ship. It's called _Wyvern_ \- Kerrick said in a calm, formal tone.

\- I am Lord Vader's envoy – replied the Sith Lord's servant.

After this sentence his helmet opened, revealing his face. He was a man without facial hair, his eyes were yellow and his skin was very pale. Some officers thought that this guy was already one foot in the other world, they would be surprised how dangerous he was.

\- They call me the Eleventh Brother. I have been informed you need help to track down a Jedi, so... Here I am – the inquisitor answered.

\- Thank you for coming. We can go to my office, where I'll can reveal to you the details.

The Inquisitor agreed and they both went towards the captain's office. On the way, they didn't talk to each other. After a few minutes, they both entered the room.

\- So, inquisitor, what information do you need about the fugitives? – Kerrick asked.

\- I read the report you sent. I know who escaped and how. First of all I must ask you a question about one important thing. Do you have _all_ data about them which can be found in imperial files? – Eleventh Brother said.

\- Of course I have. I downloaded all information even before your arriving.

\- Very good. Show me all those files – the inquisitor said.

The captain nodded and using the projector in his computer, he showed Vader's servant all files he had about Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren and Daxar Fengris. Their youth years, carriers, life events, everything what the Empire could find out. Only the pictures of the rebels were a little outdated.

\- Excellent – Eleventh Brother whispered.

The inquisitor hung his eyes on the traitor's files. The traitor who helped two rebel spies to escape from the ship. He started to read his life story.

\- Do you need anything else? – Kerrick asked, he still had a lot of work.

\- What can you tell me about your friend?

\- About Daxar? He is not my friend anymore. But what I can say... Intelligent, calm, have big knowledge about psychology, however, he never shot with his blaster to kill. He had his strange _sense of honor_ to not take somebody's life himself – Suvan answered with apparent mockery of the former Lieutenant's rules.

\- The report indicated that during the escape he stayed with it, even under great pressure. This allows me to say that in the Rebellion he'll continue to stick to his "rules". Can you tell me or guess... Why did he decide to betray?

Kerrick hesitated a little before answering this question. The executions of Daxar's wife and child were carried out illegally.

\- He accused me of murdering his family when I was on his home planet.

\- Why?

\- I don't know – Kerrick answered, trying to hide his lie.

\- The feeling of betrayal by the Empire. Hm, I see that his parents died, so he remained alone from the familiar part of his family. Did you know each other well? - the inquisitor asked, but he already guessed the answer to this question reading the files.

\- Yes, we were best friends – he replied with regret in his voice.

\- I think his betrayal was evidently an act of desperation, but the rebels cannot put him in their structure from start. Fengris have to show them his value first. He is not a soldier, so he'll probably give them information about patrols.

\- You're wrong. The mission of these two spies was to steal data from my office. Through Daxar's actions, they succeeded. Everything that he could tell them about the Empire's movements in this region already knows.

\- I forgot about it, you're right. Please tell me... what do the Rebels need?

\- Some brains? - Kerrick replied sarcastically.

\- Jokes aside, Captain - Vader's envoy said seriously.

\- Ships, recruits, weapons, ammunition, medicines... - he listed when the inquisitor suddenly interrupted him.

\- You are right. The last three things you mentioned are in practice the easiest to get. Where can they get them?

\- Attacking our convoys.

-Hmm... A simpler way.

\- I think... searching through some shipwrecks, abandoned stations or outlets.

\- Exactly. The only thing he can give them for this moment is information about the supplies which they can take. Hm, this is interesting - the Inquisitor quietly, looking at data about Daxar's career - Captain, show me the star map with the areas where you've been patrolling since you took command of _Wyvern_.

Kerrick nodded and after press of a few buttons on the computer, he also showed what the Inquisitor asked for. The Eleventh Brother attentively watched the map for a few moments.

\- As I presumed. It's most probable that he'll give them some coordinates of abandoned imperial medical stations, which you saw during your patrols – the inquisitor said, satisfied.

\- So we'll set traps for them? - The captain asked.

\- You're learning fast.

\- Okay, but how do we know where exactly they will send them? There were several stations and I have no resources to set traps in all those places. And how do you know that they will send those who have escaped me before?

\- I will analyze the number of possibilities where they will send them. Already from my preliminary observations I can say that number of these possibilities can be really little. And about fugitives... To be honest I cannot be sure that they'll be there. However, even if we'll not catch them, the capture of those squads will discredit Fengris in the Rebel Alliance, he'll be probably accused of treason, and without their support... He'll be much easier to catch. Then Daxar will lead us to the rest – answered the inquisitor, who didn't conceal his self-confidence in his voice.

\- It'll take a lot of time... - Kerrick replied dissatisfied.

\- We must be patient, captain. Don't worry, you'll get them back soon. Well, I'm not keeping you longer – The Eleventh Brother said - I need time to analyze these files.

Kerrick nodded and left the office, leaving the Inquisitor immersed in the displayed files and maps.

* * *

Sabine stood next to a cannon, leaning against the wall, Hera was nearby with datapad in her hands with all data about functionality of the weapon. The Mandalorian girl waited for Hera to tell her the information she needed for calibration, however, her sight was absent, her thoughts drifted away to someone. It was, of course, Ezra, a person whom at the beginning of their acquaintance she saw as a selfish and annoying kid from the street, who could only steal, but over the years he changed beyond recognition and not only by appearance. Ezra got rid of his habits, which he acquired while growing alone on the street. It wasn't easy for him, but over time he began to trust others and showed that he is a good person. Ezra grew into a Jedi knight and faithful friend, but Sabine hoped that she could be someone more than a friend for him.

\- Sabine? - Hera asked, trying to get her attention.

Sabine didn't react. She was so far away in her dreams of having a relationship with Ezra that she didn't pay attention to the voice of the Twi'lek.

\- Sabine!? - Hera said, louder this time.

Sabine jerked back with her mind to reality.

\- Yes? - Sabine said nervously.

\- I've given you parameters three times already... - Hera replied.

\- Erm, forgive me. I was just thinking - Sabine answered, uncomfortable in this situation.

\- *sigh* Okay, let's get back to work - Hera said without going over the topic.

Hera began to tell parameters, and Sabine corrected the aiming module. The work went smoothly, however, after several minutes Mandalorian girl slowed down. She stuck in her mind again, but this time it was her worries. Ezra was her best friend, but now she saw him differently than few weeks ago. She would want her relation with Ezra to be more than just friendship. But she asked herself if he felt the same to her. This situation depressed her a little, because she still lived her hopes that she was also more than a friend to him.

Hera looked at her once in a while noticing her worried face. It wasn't the first time, but she didn't want to start talking directly about it, because she assumed that Sabine would start the conversation about it herself at the right time for her. This time, however, Hera wanted to explore the area lightly.

\- Sabine? - Hera said.

\- Yes? - Sabine reacted, breaking out of her thoughts.

\- Did something happen? – Twi'lek asked.

\- ... No, why are you asking? - she denied, lightly shaking her head.

\- You look worried - Hera said in a gentle tone.

\- It's nothing, seriously - Sabine said, avoiding the topic.

\- If you say so... - Hera said, not wanting to press her, and then returned to work.

After a few moments of thought, Sabine decided that is right time to talk to Hera about it. She always served her advice, regardless of the situation. She had very much confidence for her, which Hera worked on for years.

\- You know, nothing happened, but ... Perhaps this is a problem in some sense - said Sabine, slightly sad.

\- Do you want to talk about it? - Hera asked gently.

Sabine nodded in answer.

\- Come to the cockpit, there we can talk calmly.

They both put down the tools and moved towards the room. Inside, Hera sat down in her chair, and Sabine in the other pilot's chair. The Mandalorian was still saddened.

\- So what's going on? – Hera asked.

\- One thing is bothering me... Connected to Ezra – Sabine said reluctantly.

\- Are you worried about him?

\- That's not it... - Sabine shook her head - I've been thinking a lot lately... about something - she continued, a little intimidated.

\- What is the "thing"? - Hera asked, encouraging Sabine to continue.

\- He is the best friend for me I've ever had. However, some time ago I... realized something.

\- What was that?

Sabine stuttered for a moment, wanting to put her thoughts into words, Hera patiently waited for her to finish her sentence.

\- That I... like him more than a friend - She admitted Sabine blushing, saying it aloud was a bit shameful to her.

For Hera, these were confirmation of her earlier guesses, but she was surprised by the fact that Sabine talked about it as a problem.

\- Sabine, that's nothing bad - Hera said, comforting her - Why is it bothering you?

\- ... I'm just afraid he don't feel the same to me - Sabine said worried, crossing her arms and dropping her eyes.

\- Why do you think so? - Hera asked. She knew that Bridger was returning Sabine's feelings, although she didn't want to interfere, because it was a matter only between them.

\- I don't know... He don't behave in a way that could show me that it's so...

Hera wondered the moment before the next question, to be sure she wouldn't say anything in the wrong way.

\- Well, Sabine, tell me something. Did _you_ try to show him that you were interested in him?

\- Erm... I don't think so - she said with a grimace.

\- In that case, how do you want Ezra to find out?

\- ... I have no idea - Sabine replied, depressed, shaking her head slightly.

\- In that case, you see where "the problem" is - said Hera.

Sabine quickly realized that Hera was absolutely right. She had somehow tried to catch Ezra's attention, although she didn't see the reaction, so she quickly became discouraged.

\- *sigh* So what should I do? – Sabine asked.

\- Have you ever thought to flirt with him? - Hera suggested.

\- _Flirt_? B-But... Hera, I-I never dealt with this kind of thing – Sabine began with anxiety – When I was younger, I was learning to shoot, blowing something up... and creating things that would allow me to blow something up, not flirting with somebody... I can shoot a group of stormtroopers alone, blow up a turbolaser turret, or build a superweapon... ehh, I regret that I remembered it now. Anyway, I can do many things, but flirt? For me it's as foreign as _Paths of the Force_... I've never been with someone that way before – Sabine said, being slightly uneasy.

\- You know well that I cannot tell you exactly what to do. I can say that first of all, you have to let him know that he has your interest. If he wants it too, you'll definitely notice - Hera said, cheering her up.

\- I'm not sure I can do it – Sabine replied doubtfully.

\- Sabine, if you know what you want, you can do it – Hera said, placing her hand on Sabine's shoulder.

\- *sigh* Okay, any advice from you? – Sabine asked when Hera pulled her hand from the shoulder.

\- You must be more direct. Men don't notice some things right away, so if Ezra don't immediately understand your intentions, don't be discouraged.

\- Ok, something more? – Sabine asked for more advices. At this moment, that knowledge can be valuable to her.

\- Try to get his attention, spend more time with him, it's always ok. Hm... You know, you can touch his arm during the conversation, "accidentally" grab his hand, note how he reacts to it. If you'll notice that he like it, then you can make the next step. Remember that you'll have to talk to him about it in the end. You cannot avoid this.

\- Honestly... I am a bit afraid of disappointment - Sabine said sadly.

Hera knew that she had to motivate Sabine somehow. She didn't want to say it before, but now she thought, that Sabine need to hear it.

\- I'll tell you one more thing. Try it and you will not be disappointed - Hera said, comforting Sabine.

\- ... Do you really think so? - she asked, looking at her positively surprised.

\- I am sure of it – Hera confirmed, smiling at her.

These words made hope in Sabine. She knew it would not be easy for her, but Hera's words encouraged her so that her determination overcomes her worries.

\- Hera... Thank you – she replied with great gratitude.

\- You're welcome. Come on, we have to finish our work. Kanan and Ezra are still in the jungle somewhere with their training.

Sabine nodded with a smile, then they both stood up and returned to the workplace.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _One important note: That plot is inspired by "The Argument" written by_ **RagnarDanneskjold**

 _ **Have a nice day!**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Sabine's gambit

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Ezra and Kanan returned from their training. They left their speeders on the places, from they borrowed them and they went in different ways. Ezra went towards the diamond-shaped ship, because he wanted to spend time with Sabine finally. In that time Sabine left _Ghost_ and went towards the base to meet Bridger.

The Young Jedi, walking along the corridor near the bend, met by accident his friend from the crew of the _Ghost_ Zeb, and Lasat was accompanied by Kallus, a former agent of the Empire. They walked from the opposite side of the corridor and didn't meet that day, so Ezra decided to say hello.

\- Hello Zeb, hello Kallus - Ezra said, rising his hand in a gesture of greeting.

\- Hey Kid - Zeb replied.

\- Hello Jabba - Kallus said jokingly.

Ezra was amused by this greeting from the ex-agent of the Empire.

\- Where are you going? - Ezra asked them.

\- To eat something in the canteen and, after a short break, we go to train. I haven't fought with a Bo-Rifle for a long time - Kallus said.

\- And where are _you_ going? - Zeb asked Ezra.

\- Me? To Sabine - he replied with a smile.

Zeb hearing these words straightened, put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

\- To Sabine, huh? - Zeb said with a slight, derisive smile, raising his eyebrows - _Just don't be naughty_ \- he added mockingly.

Ezra blushed ashamed of the whole situation. Seeing the young Jedi's face, Kallus and Zeb laughed, mocking Ezra, then they walked past him toward the canteen.

Upset Ezra turned to them, crossing his arms.

\- Very funny... - Ezra mumbled irritated.

Sabine came around the corner, noticing Ezra, she slowed. The Young Jedi didn't see her, because he stood sideways to her. It was a stressful moment for her, but she didn't intend to retreat.

"Well, Hera, it's time to apply your advices" Sabine thought, taking a deep breath and then moving toward Ezra.

\- Hi Ezra - She said kindly, tapping him on the shoulder.

\- Oh, hello Sabine - he replied, surprised, turning to face her. He involuntarily smiled to see her..

\- I've been waiting for you on the ship for a long time... - she said, pretending to be disappointed.

\- Eh... I am so sorry I didn't tell you anything - he said, rubbing the back of his head - I had a training with Kanan. I tried to convince him to give me free time today, but... - Ezra explained his absence, being embarrassed.

\- It's fine, nothing has happened - Sabine interrupted him in a calm tone.

She crossed her arms.

\- You know, I thought you'd keep me company... - she said, approaching him slowly looking into his eyes, she was half a step away from him - I hope.. _you make this up to me_ \- she nudged him gently, then relaxed her hands and smiled at him, narrowing her eyes slightly, what created a flirtatious context.

Ezra felt embarrassed with this situation, which Sabine noticed. In his opinion Sabine looked cute. He had never seen such behavior in her, he could sense the emotions in her, but he was unable to draw any context out of them. He even thought for a moment that maybe she was seducing him, but he didn't want to believe it. He thought it seems only to him, because he'd want it to be so. He never had experience in these matters, which involuntarily showed the _Ghost_ crew with his attempts to flirt with Sabine when he joined them. The rejection of his courtship by her made Ezra more shy in matters of love.

\- W-well... How about a snack in the canteen? - Ezra suggested, trying to somehow overcome his embarrassment.

\- ... Fine - she answered contentedly.

At that moment, Sabine noticed that Hera was standing a few yards behind Ezra. The Twi'lek raised her hand in a gesture of attention, and after a moment pointed her thumb behind him as a signal that she must necessarily talk to her. Sabine guessed she wouldn't have asked for it at that moment for no apparent reason.

\- You know what, Hera wants to talk. Come to the canteen, I'll join you in a moment, okay? - Sabine said.

\- Sure, no problem - the young Jedi replied honestly.

\- Good. We'll meet on the spot - she answered with a smile, then winked at him with her right eye. A moment later she passed him in the direction of Hera.

The young Jedi, slightly smiling, stared for a few seconds on Sabine walking along the corridor, then walked away towards the canteen, wondering if what he thought was reality or just exists in his head.

Ezra entered the room in which the Rebellion members were able to eat a meal. The food wasn't of the highest quality, but it was good enough that no one complained. Bridger noticed Kallus and Zeb talking to each other, but this time he didn't even want to take their attention.

He sat at the table not far from the entrance. Sitting on the bench and leaning against the table, he waited for Sabine impatiently. He loved to spend time with her, but on that day his duties took precedence. He was happy that he could finally have some free time...

Hello Ezra - said a familiar, male voice from behind his back.

Ezra was very surprised when he looked back. The person who caught his attention was a veteran of the Clone Wars. He fought many battles, which he told Bridger a lot about, the most interesting was about the Battle of Geonosis. It was Captain Rex. He stood with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

\- Oh, hello Rex. Something happened? - Ezra asked uncertainly, then turned away, sitting back to the table.

\- Yes... Looks like you forgot about something - he said in a serious tone.

Ezra, after a moment of reflection, understood what the clone had in mind. Just as he had to train with Kanan, he also had to train on the shooting range under the supervision of Rex. It was like that every day, in which he had a lot of free time... Unfortunately for him, this day was perfectly to that.

\- Rex, please... Can we let it go today? I just got back from training with Kanan, I'd like to rest - Ezra said, trying to beg Rex for the free time.

\- Ezra, on the front during the Clone Wars, nobody had a break... Well, no one who wasn't injured. You know well that training makes perfect.

\- But this time I seriously have an important case.

\- Forgive me, but if it isn't a mission for the Rebellion, I will not accept it. And I know it isn't, because I'd know about it. So no discussion - Rex said firmly.

At that time Sabine entered the canteen, after looking around she quickly noticed Ezra talking to a former soldier of the Republic. She came up to them hearing the last sentence of the clone, suggesting that something might prevent her spending time with the Young Jedi again.

\- Hello Rex, what are you talking about? - Sabine said, approaching the two rebels.

\- Hello, Sabine. We were just talking about performing the duties - Rex replied.

\- So what about? A mission? - Asked Sabine.

\- I still have shooting training today - said Ezra, slightly disappointed, anticipating the clone.

\- Oh, right - Sabine said with a slight disappointment, but a moment later she came up with the idea of how to use Ezra's training to a small degree to stay with him a little more.

\- Rex, could I go with you? I'd practice shooting myself - Sabine suggested.

\- Hmm... It's alright. Come in five minutes for the shooting range, I still have a lot of work, so do not be late - said the clone, then left.

\- Seriously? In five minutes we'll not even be able to eat - Ezra complained.

\- We can't eat so much before training. Come on - Sabine said, nodding her side.

Ezra got up from the bench and together with Sabine they went to a place where they could take some food. After a moment, they had in their hands trays, on which was greenish mush, they moved towards the free table. Ezra sat at the table and Sabine usually sat down opposite him, surprised him slightly when she sat down next to him. He liked her presence, so it was better for him than she sat on the other side of the table.

They began to eat. They didn't give themselves large portions, because they shouldn't eat much before training, in addition, Rex hate when somebody was late, so it was a bit of time. The appearance of the paste suggested that it may be inedible, but despite appearances, the taste was considered by the majority to be good, besides it had many nutritional values.

Ezra noticed something on the table that looked like a salt cellar, but there was a spice in it that improved the taste of food. The young Jedi immediately took the thing and seasoned his portion with a few shakes, but after a short while he realized that out of politeness he should ask Sabine first if she wanted to flavor her food.

\- Do you want spices? - Ezra asked, trying to correct his mistake.

\- Of course - Sabine replied willingly.

Ezra gave her the spice, holding it with three fingers. However, Sabine unexpectedly put her hand on his. The young Jedi was slightly disconcerted because it was an unnatural move that even he noticed. It doesn't change the fact that he even blushed slightly. Sabine slowly pulled off the spice dish from his hand. She seasoned her portion of food, then set the dish down.

Sabine listened carefully to Hera's advice. Instinctively she noticed that Ezra didn't protest against this touch, on the contrary, he liked it. This moment gave Sabine only the greater conviction that her relationship with Ezra could come true.

A moment later, Ezra wanted to break the silence somehow.

\- So... What were you just talking about with Hera? - Ezra asked after swallowing a bite.

\- Nothing interesting. Hera only told me that maybe today I'll receive a call for some supply mission, but there is no guarantee - Sabine replied before the last bite.

Ezra also finished eating, so they both quickly stood up to put the trays back into place and went to the shooting range. However, before they left the canteen, Bridger heard Zeb call to him in a loud voice "Hey Ezra! Remember what I told you earlier" and then ended his speech with malicious laughter. Lasat embarrassed and irritated Ezra, but Sabine also heard this and out of curiosity asked, "What was he talking about?". Bridger, slightly disconcerted, answered abashed "Eee, nothing important, it's just stupid jokes" and then they left the room.

* * *

Ezra Bridger stood in the shooting position training with a blaster. The young Jedi used his heavy blaster DL-44. Sabine Wren were firing on the right side next to Ezra using her blasters WESTAR-35. Rex was right behind the youngest member of the _Ghost_ crew and supervised him.

Ezra had big concentration problems. As soon as Rex gave him some notes, Ezra turned his head, pretending to focus on the words of the Clone Wars veteran. In fact, he only used it to look at Sabine.

That day she behaved differently to him than usual. His feelings for her were born a few weeks ago, but he never noticed that she liked him more than a friend. Today she behaved in a way that suggested to him that his dream of a relationship with her might not only be his unreal dream. He had the strong impression that Sabine was seducing to him, but he wasn't sure if this was what she really meant, because he still remembered the times when she was rejecting his advances. It was something he still feared to experience again.

The most annoying moment for him was therefore when Sabine and Hera flew on a supply mission with damaged _Phantom_ (which was the fault of him and Zeb). When those two flied to saved them from the attack of those strange creatures, Ezra was pinned to the ground by one of them. Sabine saved Ezra with one accurate shot with her blaster from the trouble he got into through his reckless decision. Ezra was grateful for that, so being on board the _Ghost_ , he decided to thank her, of course, again weaving his courtship into this. Sabine, however, answered him sternly and categorically „Don't read too much into it kid". These words hurt him so much that even Zeb, who was generally mocking him in these matters, put the hand on his shoulder in a gesture of compassion.

There are, however, some of his hunches opposite to his fears. His today's meeting with Sabine after the Jedi training was completely different than ever. At one point, with the Force, he sensed in her the spectrum of emotions that matched his impressions. However, he couldn't say that he was sure, because previous experience taught him that sometimes the desire to see what he wants to see changes very much. In addition, there was this moment in the canteen when she grabbed his hand. It was a very unnatural move, but according to him it could only be an accident. Perhaps she didn't focus on it and did it unintentionally.

He was full of hope and worries at the same time. However, the day is not over yet...

About 10 meters from Ezra there were five targets to be shot down. At Rex's command, Bridger was supposed to shoot down all of them with as few shots as possible, this time it was all about accuracy. When the "Fire!" command was given, Ezra gave the first shot. The shot was accurate, however, the next target was scored with the second shot. For next targets, the Young Jedi had to give more and more shots. When the fifth target was scored after seven shots, Rex facepalmed. Ezra achieved better results even when he still had his first lightsaber.

The clone stood next to Ezra on the right, keeping a distance of one and a half.

\- Ezra, have you now used the B1 droid's targeting system? Because today I cannot say it different... - Rex said, nastily.

Ezra grimaced at this because he knew how B1 droids were shooting. He knew from experience that they were hopeless in that. During the mission of getting proton bombs from the separatist wreck, they had to shoot at him and Kanan so that their shots would fly to the target.

\- Kid, it's better for you to focus, because one day you can pay the highest price for it. Once I was at the battle on the planet Umbara, everything around there wanted to kill you! A moment of inattention and you got a shot in the head, or you could be devoured by some monster, even plants could kill you. That was [...] - Rex went on.

The Veteran of the Clone Wars has long talked about these events and the consequences of not focusing. Ezra tried to listen to him somehow, but every now and then he was looking at Sabine behind him, who was firing with the blasters. Bridger flew away more and more, until after a few moments he had completely forgotten that Rex was talking to him at all. The clone drove his stories so much that most of the time he didn't pay attention to whether Ezra listened to him.

Sabine also looked at Ezra once in a while. She decided to look at him again, reloading her blasters as a pretext. When she looked at him, their eyes met, which surprised her slightly. Nevertheless, they kept eye contact for a few seconds, unable to break away from each other. Sabine smiled gently and turned her head, and Ezra reflexively drew his eyes away from her, unable to refrain from smiling.

\- Did you understand Ezra? - Rex asked firmly.

These words made Ezra move, startled, as if torn from a deep trance.

\- Yes, of course - replied Bridger quickly, nodding.

Rex, despite being drawn into a story about the past, was too experienced instructor not to notice at some point that Ezra didn't listen to him at all, so he even started talking about _Joopa_ for a moment to see if he even paid attention to him.

It was as he suspected, Ezra only nodded slightly, but his mind was completely absent.

\- Then in that case, tell me what I was telling you about - Rex said.

\- Ehm, well, ... - Ezra mumbled, lost in the situation, he tried to remind himself something from Rex's words quickly - You said something about the war, some flowers... Oh, and about focusing - Bridger replied, not really sure if Rex was talking about it.

\- Boy, you are proof that you cannot _focus_ on a few things at once - replied the clone lightly ironically.

Sabine heard it, which made her laugh a little. Ezra was a bit dismayed by the clone's attention, he didn't realize that it was so visible after him, although the fact is he didn't really care about it before.

Rex decided that Young Jedi needed a lesson of humility and he came up with an interesting idea.

\- Well Ezra, if you're so bored of my arguments, let's get back to practice - Rex said to Bridger, then turned to Sabine - Sabine! Can you come here?! - he asked her in a loud voice trying to break through the sounds of shots from her blaster.

She heard the clone's call, so she reloaded WESTARs and approached her friends.

\- Sabine, can you help me with one thing? - Rex asked Sabine.

\- Of course - she answered eagerly.

\- Great. Wait a moment, I'll set targets - Rex said.

The Clone-Veteran left the two teenagers, so Sabine took advantage of the moment of being alone with Ezra.

\- Rex was annoyed. What were you focusing on so much? - She asked him with a smirk on her face.

\- Um, you know... I've always admired your shooting skills - Ezra said, thinking not only of her "skills".

\- *giggle* You flatter me - she replied smiling.

At that moment Rex returned to them.

\- I have a challenge for you two. I set twelve targets. You will open fire to them by my sign. That person who has fewer goals will have to clear all E-11 blasters in the armory - Rex said firmly.

\- You're kidding, right? Why should I pay for the loss? - asked Sabine with pretensions.

\- You agreed to help. Besides, if you had no consequences due to failure, you would not try to win - said Rex logically.

\- But Rex, there are a lot of these blaster. It'll take a few hours to clear them up, that's until night... - Bridger complained.

\- So win, then you will not have to worry about it - the clone replied coldly - One more note. Sabine, you use only one blaster to make it fair - he added.

"He makes me hope to win, even though I know I'll lose it anyway... If Sabine hadn't had a blaster in her hands for 10 years, then I'd have a chance against her" Ezra thought gravely.

\- Take positions - Rex said firmly.

The teenagers lined up next to each other preparing their blasters. Ezra was ready, but Sabine wasn't about to let him win.

"Ready"

"Aim"

"Fire!"

They immediately opened fire, but shooting ended in a several seconds.

\- Sabine: 8 points, Ezra: 4 points - Rex summarized the results - Well, Ezra, I hope that the blasters will shine - he added satirically.

\- Of course, Sir... - Ezra mumbled.

\- All right, we'll finish training earlier today, I still have a lot of work to do. If you were looking for me, I'm going to the headquarters. Just don't try to get out, tomorrow I'll check if you have done the task - said Rex and then moved away from them towards the exit.

Bridger was already very annoyed because now he wouldn't have enough free time to finally be able to spend time with Sabine without any duties on his mind.

\- Sabine... Will you agree to help me with this cleaning? Please... - Ezra said in a pleading tone.

She came up with an idea.

\- Hmm... OK, but under one condition - she said.

\- What one? - Ezra asked curiously.

\- You'll beat me in the lightsaber combat - Sabine replied.

\- Lightsaber? I'm better at it - he said.

\- *snort* We'll see, Bridger - she said boldly, smiling slightly.

\- All right, I accept the challenge - he replied confidently with a smirk - I'll go and convince Rex to let me clean those stupid blasters after the next training, he'll agree.

\- Now the question is, where will we fight? - Sabine asked.

\- *moment of reflection* Well, I know the perfect place for this. Let's meet in five minutes near speeders maintenance. I'll bring training sabers too, I'm sure Kanan didn't threw them away.

\- Okay, I'll wait there - she answered with a smile, then left the room.

Ezra left the shooting range and ran towards the headquarters, hoping he'd meet Rex. He didn't travel a long distance, because he caught up him quickly enough. Rex was strict about the duties, but sometimes he could get along with it, this time Bridger was determined to convince him.

\- Rex, wait! - Ezra called in a loud voice, hearing the clone stop.

\- Yes? - Rex asked.

\- Listen... Can I do this another time? I really want to have free time now. I promise that, after the next training, all E-11 blasters will be polished as best as possible - Ezra said as he tried to persuade him to respond to his request.

The clone crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, it wasn't the first time he asked for it. On the other hand, Ezra always met the conditions when he agreed to such a thing, besides it looked like Bridger really wanted to have free time. Rex decided to give up.

\- Eh... Okay, I agree - Rex replied.

\- Thank you! Thank you so much - Ezra said happily.

The young Jedi immediately ran towards the _Ghost_ , thinking that Kanan was probably near the ship. He was right, Kanan meditated near VCX-100. He sensed the presence of his apprentice and that he was fast approaching him.

\- Kanan, I have a question. Where are the training sabers that we used to train with Sabine? - Ezra asked, panting.

\- I'll ask you out of curiosity, why do you need those sticks?- Jarrus replied.

\- I need to show Sabine who is better at lightsaber fighting - Ezra said jokingly.

\- *giggle* They are in my room, you can take them - Kanan replied.

\- Okay, thank you - Ezra replied, then walked toward the _Ghost_ ramp.

Bridger walked quickly to the part of the ship where the crew cabins were and opened the door from his master's quarters. He looked around the room and noticed the two wooden swords in the corner that Kanan and Zeb had done before training with Sabine.

When Ezra was taking them, he immediately remembered those days.

For Sabine it was very difficult to learn how to fight with the Darksaber. She had to face her demons of the past. Ezra admired her that she had enough courage to do it. He, as a faithful friend, supported her as much as he could. Ezra knew that only patience and understanding could help Sabine. He didn't fail her. It wasn't easy, because Sabine had a very big ego and didn't respect Ezra's skills, but eventually the two Jedi managed to train her enough to beat Gar Saxon in a duel. Ezra wanted to help Sabine then, but Ursa Wren stopped him.

Although in his heart he believed that she'd win, he felt helpless. He didn't understand then that he really helped her all the time in during that duel... Sabine held in her hands his lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi who is his life. You can say that Ezra couldn't help her even more.

After Sabine disarmed Saxon, Ezra and Kanan were afraid she'd kill the defenseless enemy. Bridger was afraid that the Mandalorian tradition and the provocation of the traitor of his people would push her into it. Fortunately Sabine didn't do it, she kept her own rules. She was herself and didn't let others tell her what to do and who she should be.

 _It was one of the many things that Ezra truly loved her for..._

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _As I said before, that_ _plot is inspired by "The Argument" written by_ **RagnarDanneskjold**

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Duel of love

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Ezra took the training sabers and left the _Ghost_ going towards to the speeders maintenance.

Sabine was waiting for him near the entrance. She had crossed the legs, one hand on her leg, the other on the bench. In the meantime, she came up with an idea to make their duel more interesting, because if she could win, she wouldn't get anything for it. She knew Ezra, he wouldn't refuse an additional bet.

Bridger came around the corner and walked over to Sabine. When she saw him, she slightly tilted her head and narrowed her eyes gently.

\- Finally you are, I couldn't wait - Sabine said in a gentle tone, smiling.

For Ezra, Sabine in that moment was extremely charming, which made him stare at her for a moment. However, after a while he returned to reality.

\- Ehm, I did and got everything we need. Come on, let's rent a transport - Ezra said, still unable to take his eyes off Sabine.

The Mandalorian girl got up and a moment later they both went into the room, where they could rent the speeders. They approached a person who managed vehicles.

\- Good afternoon - they greeted.

\- Good afternoon. How can I help you? - the manager said.

\- We want to rent two speeder bikes - Ezra said.

\- Not two, one - Sabine said.

\- Are you sure? - Ezra asked her, surprised.

\- Yes, one is enough - she replied, smiling.

\- Okay, I'm already noting: "One Speeder bike | Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren" - said the administrator under his nose, writing - Done, you can take one. Have a safe trip! - he added with a smile.

Ezra and Sabine came up to one of the speeders in the row. Ezra put on the training sabers in place of a vehicle designed for transporting items and tied them with belts. The Young Jedi decided to behave like a gentleman, so by the gesture of hands he let Sabine get on the speeder first. She sat in the back as a passenger, because Ezra knew where they'd go. After Bridger sat on the Speeder bike, Sabine instead of grabbing a holder behind her, she embraced the driver. Bridger was surprised for a moment, but after a while he thought that it was good for him and he figured out why Sabine wanted to rent only one vehicle.

\- Ready? - Ezra asked her.

\- Of course - she replied.

Bridger activated the repulsor engine and headed for the place where they'll duel.

* * *

 **-|15 minutes laters|-**

When Ezra and Sabine arrived, she was charmed by the beauty of the area.

\- What a beautiful place! Why didn't you show me this before? I could create so many paintings by inspiring this place... - Sabine said, still watching the surroundings.

\- Only today I learned about its existence. Kanan showed it to me and we're training here - Ezra explained, he was glad that she liked the place.

After a few moments of admiring the area, Sabine decided that she'd still have many opportunities to come here, so she decided to go to the point.

\- Okay, I'll watch it all later. Give me the saber - Sabine said.

Ezra nodded, went to the speeder and took the training sabers. They had to use those sticks because Sabine gave the Darksaber to Bo-Katan. Bridger went to Sabine and threw her training weapon.

She remembered her idea.

\- You know what, Ezra? This duel isn't fair... - she said.

\- Of course it isn't. I am better - he replied jokingly.

\- Very funny... - she said, ironically - I meant I'll not receive anything for winning, so I came up with an idea how to change it.

\- I'm all ears – Ezra said, curious.

\- How about a little bet? Whoever wins this duel, the winner will be able to ask any question that the other person will have to answer _honestly_. What do you think? - Sabine suggested, trying to encourage him to accept her idea.

Ezra wondered about her proposal for a moment. On the one hand, the possibility of asking him about anything was... in some sense dangerous for him. On the other hand, he was sure that he'd win, and the opportunity to ask her any question was tempting.

\- ... Okay, I agree - Ezra said boldly.

\- Fine. Are we starting? - Asked Sabine.

\- Don't you want to practice basic forms? Let's treat it as a warm-up - Ezra suggested.

\- So be it - she replied, rolling her eyes.

Ezra walked next to Sabine and took the ready position.

\- Take ready position - Ezra said like an instructor.

Sabine did it.

\- Like it used to be. One, two... - Ezra made the movements of the basic forms, which Sabine repeated at the same time.

For several minutes, Ezra and Sabine made the movements of the basic forms of lightsaber combat. They moved quite synergistically, Sabine still remembered all the forms she had been taught, but Ezra was surprised that she didn't even make some of the minimal mistakes she had made earlier. But he didn't know about something.

Sabine didn't mention to anyone that she had borrowed one of Kanan's training sabers many times before. She also asked him not to tell anyone about it. The Jedi Master agreed, although he had no idea why she wanted to hide this fact. Sabine actually painted much less in her room than usual. Instead of art, she spent a lot of time alone practicing basic forms in the comfort of her room. Every time she practiced, she remembered the days when Ezra had helped her during training at Attolon. She couldn't explain why she didn't practice with him.

After they had gone through all the forms Sabine knew, Ezra decided that it was time for sparring.

\- Okay, it's time for a duel. Are we fighting to knock down the opponent? - Ezra suggested.

\- Let it be. Get ready for a beating - she replied quizzically.

They both stood opposite each other and took ready positions. Sabine charged her opponent, but he easily parried her first blow. The fight began with a relatively slow pace, Ezra doing typically basic forms blows to went easy on Sabine for start. Sabine defended herself very well, she also performed counter-blows very quickly. Ezra was impressed by her skill because she had never fought him so much. There were moments in which Ezra had to speed up his movements for a moment, so as not to be hit by a stick in the face.

After a few more blows, they moved away from each other for a moment.

\- Did you train after giving the Darksaber? - Ezra asked, panting slightly.

\- You don't know many things about me yet - she replied with a smirk, also breathing.

\- For example what? - He asked jokingly.

\- Win, then you can ask about one - she replied with a smirk.

After a short exchange of sentences, they returned to the fight. The duel began to take on an increasing pace, blows were moved faster. They were getting more and more involved. Ezra slowly stopped limiting, so he began to strike with the favorite form of Ataru, but he didn't use the Force during this fight, so his blows were weaker anyway than if he fought seriously with a lightsaber.

Sabine fought, as she usually did, in her own way. She took some things of all forms of lightsaber combat she had learned and created her own style of fighting with the lightsaber that suited her best.

Bridger began at some point to strike in such a way that Sabine was forced to get back to not be knocked down. After a long while, their fighting place moved to the stream that flowed to their left.

Ezra decided that it was time to finish it. He devised a clever plan on how to end this fight. He wanted to use Kanan's moves of basic form when Sabine fought using the Darksaber for the first time.

He quickly walked over to her and began to make the blows that his Master would then take.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

The sixth strike was a cut from the upper right side, so Sabine raised the sword to pair it, but he used the reflex against her and Ezra led the cut from below almost knocking her weapon out of her hands. Bridger moved closer to her, slightly to the left, so he could push Sabine with the hilt of his weapon and knock her over, but unfortunately he forgot about one detail... there was a stream on the left side. Ezra slipped and lost his balance, leaning towards the water.

However, he wasn't about to give up and at the last moment grabbed Sabine's hand to pull her with him into the stream.

 _They both fell into shallow water with a splash._

At the beginning they were shocked because the water was ice cold and they were sweaty from the effort. However, after a moment of sobering, they both began to laugh.

They noticed that since they painted Chopper on Magenta, they hadn't had fun together for a long time.

\- *laughs* I think something didn't work out – Ezra said, very amused.

\- You had a sly plan, I must admit – Sabine said, still chuckling – Well, does it mean I won?

\- Oh no, you fell here too – he protested.

\- ... So let's admit that there was a tie - she said.

\- So we both won? - he asked.

\- Exactly.

\- *sigh* Let it be - said Ezra, getting up - come, let's rest at last - he added, giving Sabine his hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and rose with his help. They both left the ice-cold water and sat on the side of the stream next to each other, resting after the fight. In the sky you could see the sunset, so they both stared at the beautiful view in silence.

After a few moments of rest, Ezra decided to fulfill the conditions of the bet.

\- Okay. I fell first, so you can ask me the question first - Ezra said, wanting to be fair to Sabine.

\- Let it be, just remember: you must answer _honestly_ \- Sabine warned with a smirk on her face.

\- You have my word that I will not lie - replied the young Jedi, raising his hands in a gesture of telling the truth.

Sabine thought for a moment to make sure she wanted to ask him that. She wanted the situation to be clear to both of them.

\- My question is... _What do you think about me?_ \- Sabine asked, looking him in the eye.

Ezra was very surprised. That question was difficult for him in a sense.

\- Erm, that is... a very general question - he replied, looking away, embarrassed.

\- It's irrelevant. Answer honestly - she said kindly.

\- Well... I see Great Warrior in you... - Ezra began, looking at her again – You aren't afraid of challenges...

\- ... Go on... - she encouraged him, hoping to hear something more.

\- ... You are brave, inspiring, paint beautifully...

The magic of the moment made Ezra extremely confident. His fears that Sabine couldn't return his feelings were irrelevant at this point. He remembered Kanan's words: "You'll not know until you try". He had to tell her something that might suggest he'd fallen in love with her. He wanted to make it clear at last.

\- _However, the beauty of your eyes is the most impressive_ \- said Ezra, enchanted by the moment.

Sabine, hearing this, blushed and smiled, looking away for a moment. She had never heard such a compliment from anyone, but she was happy that Ezra said it.

Ezra noticed that she wasn't embarrassed by his words, what's more, she liked that what he said. He understood that the question she had asked wasn't accidental, her present behavior towards him as well. Ezra realized that _... She also likes him the way he likes her._

The fact is that it took him some time to realize it. He decided to follow it.

\- Okay. Now my question... - Ezra said, wondering for a moment.

\- ... We don't have all day - she commented jokingly, looking at him.

\- Ehh... I'll ask the same. _What do you think about me?_ \- He replied, asking her the same question as she told him.

\- Hmm... Do you know who I see in you? - She asked rhetorically, moving even closer to him.

\- I see in you... Jedi Knight. You are kind, obliging, selfless... And... - She paused for a moment to look him straight in the eye - _handsome_.

Ezra was pleasantly surprised by these words.

\- You really think about me like that? - he asked playfully.

\- Really... - she replied kindly.

They both were looking into each other's eyes without wanting to take their eyes off. This moment was what they both waited for weeks. Their faces began to approach, the whole situation was almost instinctive.

They closed their eyes when their lips were close to making a kiss...

 _*beep beep beep*_

 _... Unfortunately for them, there was a squeaky sound._

They were surprised by it, what made the magic of that moment was gone. Both slightly moved away from each other trying to figure out what it was.

Sabine was very disappointed. It was her communicator she had forgotten to turn off, or at least mute.

"Sabine, can you hear me?" Said a female voice from the communicator. It was Hera, who was trying to call out a member of the _Ghost_ 's crew.

Sabine put her hand to her forehead with embarrassment, because she thought she ruined everything with her carelessness. Ezra was also sorry that something interrupted them once again. First his trainings, now this. The rebellion still didn't allow them to spend time together in peace. Sabine clicked the button on the communicator, launching the microphone.

\- Yes, Hera? - she asked hiding her emotions.

\- Sabine, forgive me to bother you, but we need you urgently in the headquarters. It's about this mission that I've mentioned to you – Hera said seriously, but she didn't know that Ezra were with Sabine.

\- *deep sigh* Okay, I'll be there soon - Sabine said reluctantly.

\- And one more thing. If you meet Ezra, bring him too - Hera added.

\- Okay... - she answered, unable to hide her embarrassment with the whole situation.

Sabine turned off the communicator and looked at Ezra, then looked away sadly. She was deeply annoyed at the fact that her beautiful moment with him was ruined. She wasn't mad at Hera, because she did it unintentionally. Hera had no idea where they were. In addition, this mission wasn't even certain. The two had a lot of bad luck that day.

\- Okay, don't make them wait - Sabine said, getting up reluctantly, then gave Ezra her hand.

They both took their training sabers, tied them with belts to the speeder, and then drove on the speeder straight to the base.

Sabine, despite the regret that again something spoiled their moment together (according to her it was also her fault, because it would be enough to mute the communicator), she couldn't refrain to embrace Ezra while driving. In fact, Bridger was counting on it.

After several minutes, when they were already a minute from the base, Hera once again called Sabine using the communicator.

\- Sabine, where are you? - Hera asked.

\- We're driving a speeder, we'll be in about a minute on the base - Sabine disconnected after these words.

 _"We?_ " Hera thought, surprised, then went to the speeders maintenance.

Ezra and Sabine drove in the room where the speeders were stored. Hera saw them both getting off the vehicle.

"Oh no..." Hera thought with regret when she realized that she could have contacted in a really bad moment.

\- Sabine, go to the headquarters without me, I have to take those sticks first, okay? – Ezra suggested.

\- Fine - she answered.

Sabine and Ezra, who had training sabers in his hands, came to Hera.

\- Where have you been? - Hera asked them.

The young looked at each other.

\- ... We trained - Sabine said.

Hera looked at them and deduced from their appearance that the training had to be... Intense.

\- *sigh* Okay. Come to the headquarters, you're urgently needed - Hera said, not trying to drill the topic.

\- I'll join you there, I'll only bring those training sabers to the _Ghost_ \- said Ezra hurriedly.

\- Okay, just hurry up - Hera said firmly.

Ezra separated from the group and ran toward the ship. Hera and Sabine went towards the headquarters.

\- Sabine, if I interrupted you two in something important... I'm really sorry. I had no idea that... – Hera said, having remorse.

\- Hera, don't blame yourself, it was my fault. I didn't tell you about it, and you warned me that I could be called. Besides, that moment has passed and I cannot bring it back - Sabine said, trying to explain to Hera that she wouldn't blame herself, but her space mother was still a little sorry.

Ezra came to them in front of the headquarters. The three entered the room.

Ezra and Sabine looked around, noticed two people in the room and immediately recognized one of them. It was Daxar Fengris. A person who had earlier saved them from great trouble.

\- Fengris! I didn't think that I'd see you so soon - said Ezra positively.

\- Me too, although no one even told me what the place is - Daxar said also positively.

There was another Rebel commando in the room, which Sabine and Ezra didn't meet yet.

\- Hello, I'm Ezra Bridger - said Ezra, giving the soldier a hand.

\- Hello, I've heard about you. I am Victor Amadis - he replied shaking the hand of the Young Jedi.

\- Hello, my name is Sabine Wren - she greeted the commando.

\- Well, now that you've met, let's get to the point - Hera began - I have an important mission for you where we can gain a lot. Daxar Fengris, who is here with us, gave us the location of several imperial medical stations, which are abandoned - after these words, she showed a hologram map on which eleven points were marked.

\- So, will it be a supply mission? - Amadis asked.

\- Yes - Hera confirmed.

\- There are a lot of these stations, and there are only three of us, so I'm guessing it won't be as easy as it may seem - Sabine said.

\- You are vigilant - Hera admitted - Daxar, tell more about that.

\- Some time ago, in the Empire, new regulations were issued regarding abandoned imperial outposts. 5 weeks after leaving the station, when the information about this spread among some pirates, there are spy probes sent out that alert the imperials when they find someone. Of all those stations that are showed here, only three don't have probes _yet_ \- after these words he pointed to each of the points, saying their names: "MS-101", "MS-87" and "MS-13".

\- Each of you will command a small group of soldiers, with whom you'll fly to one of the stations to search for medical supplies – Hera was talking - The stations are far away from each other and it'll be hard to help you if something will happen, so you have to be alert to any threats. First of all, _do not_ take any risks and if you'll see the imperials, retreat immediately. All of you leave tomorrow morning, we'll assign you soldiers before departure. Any questions?

\- What ships will we get to fly there? – Sabine asked.

\- Amadis will take the stolen lambda. You and Ezra will get two RM-09 shuttle. Any more questions? - Hera asked.

Nobody spoke.

\- So you know everything you need. Dismissed - Hera said in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded and left the room.

\- *sigh* You can see the Rebellion doesn't let you forget about itself... - Ezra said irritated, leaning against a wall.

Sabine was also dissatisfied with such a turn of events. She wanted to spend her free time with Ezra after returning from their "rescue mission" in which they pulled Daxar out of trouble. Unfortunately, the Jedi's duties postponed their plans. Then, when everything was on the right track, Rex came in with his shooting training. The worst thing for them is that Ezra will have to face up the consequences of focusing on Sabine instead of shooting. In the end, when they finally had time for themselves and everything went so well, Hera inadvertently knocked them off a beautiful moment.

 _It doesn't change the fact that each of them already knew what the other side felt._

\- Well, at least Hera didn't give us order to fly in a minute, so we can finally have some rest. How about to watch Holonet before the bedtime? It's been waiting for us since the morning – Ezra proposed.

\- With pleasure, but first... I need to take a shower, I'm exhausted - Sabine said.

\- *sigh* Yeah, me too. Okay, let's first wash up, then see what Holonet has to offer us – Ezra said.

It's been an hour, evening came. After each of them took a shower and dressed in loose clothes, they were both in common room. They sat on the couch next to each other and were happy that they could finally spend time together.

\- So what do you want to watch? – Ezra asked.

\- Turn on a reality show. I have always been entertained by the fools who participate in it - she replied mockingly.

Ezra did what Sabine asked for and they both sat comfortably.

They watched reality shows for several minutes, often making fun of the participants of this program. While watching, Sabine yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, then placed it on Ezra's hand. A moment later, she leaned her head against his shoulder, then he leaned his head against hers. They were happy. Sitting so they passed another dozen minutes of watching.

However, after an hour they got tired.

\- Okay, turn it off, we have to get some sleep before that mission - said Sabine, rubbing her eyes.

Ezra agreed with her answering yawning. He turned off Holonet and they both got up from the couch heading for their rooms.

They stood in front of the door of their rooms when they turned to each other.

\- Tomorrow is going to be a hard day - Ezra said.

\- That's true - Sabine said, approaching Bridger.

Sabine hugged Ezra lovingly. It surprised him slightly, but after a while he hugged her back. For the first time their hug filled them love and happiness. They both felt that they had someone in this galaxy who was part of their lives for them.

Ezra could not imagine his life without Sabine. That person who could express everything through art, even blowing up stormtroopers. The colors of her paintings were cheering him up, like nothing else. She was one and only to him and no one could replace her.

For Sabine, Ezra became someone who she could trust more than others. He supported her as much as he could, they saved each other's lives so many times, and the cheerfulness of this "kid from the street" was something she couldn't imagine.

After a few moments of hugging, they separated.

\- Good night, Ezra - Sabine said, smiling.

\- Good night, Sabine - Ezra replied with a smile on his face.

When Bridger entered his room, Zeb opened his eyes because he had recently laid down in bed and hadn't fallen asleep yet. He saw Ezra in the doorway, and Sabine behind him walked into her room.

\- I hope you kept on to what I said - Zeb said jokingly, in a low voice.

\- Oh, shut up - Ezra said, but he wasn't even irritated at his friend. After spending time with Sabine, he couldn't get angry at Zeb.

Bridger climbed on his bed and lied down. He dreamed about Sabine lying with him... The dream of a relationship with Sabine seemed unreal to him, but it came true. Perhaps this will also happen in the future.

Ezra set the alarm clock and slept after at the end of a happy day...

* * *

 **-|Morning|-**

Ezra woke up with the bell of an alarm clock. He tried to turn it off as soon as possible so as not to wake up Zeb, but as usual he failed. "Sleemo..." The Lasat mumbled irritated, turning to the other side and facing the wall. Ezra got out of bed and whispered "Sorry," then left the room towards the galley.

When the door opened with a hiss, he noticed Sabine inside, who was just taking a sip from the cup of caf.

\- Good morning, Ezra - she greeted him kindly.

\- Good morning, Sabine. Since when are you awake? - he welcomed the positive, though lethargic, occasionally asking a question.

\- For a ffew minutes. The habits of training in the youth. Did you sleep well? - she said, then took another sip of the drink.

\- Yes, but I have to make a caf, because I'll soon fall asleep still standing - said the young Jedi jokingly, taking out the cup from the cupboard.

Ezra began to prepare a drink.

\- Sabine, about this mission... Don't you think it's a little bit in a hurry? - Ezra asked curiously about her opinion.

\- I must admit that it's putting through much faster than usual. We'll ask Hera if we meet her.

After a moment, Hera entered the room.

\- Good Morning - she greeted them.

\- Good Morning Hera - the young were greeted by saying words at the same time, which made them slightly amused.

\- What brings you here? - Ezra asked his space mother.

\- I just wanted to check if you got up just in case, but apparently I was worried without any need - Twi'lek said.

\- Hera, tell me why there is such a rush with this mission? - Sabine asked curiously.

\- The deadline for placing the probes at those stations is for a few days. Command wants to be sure that people who send there won't go into a trap.

\- We know that from Fengris, right? What if Suvan orders to watch these stations earlier? - Ezra asked.

\- I talked to Daxar about it. He claims that Suvan is a great field commander, but he is a hopeless analyst and he is not able to do it so quickly. Besides, Fengris did things he didn't even tell Suvan about - Hera replied matter-of-factly.

\- Okay. So when are we supposed to be in the hangar? - Sabine asked.

\- In 30 minutes. Do not be late.

\- Don't worry, we'll be in time - Ezra said loosely and took the first sip of the caf.

Hera left the room, not to disturb them. Hera was curious if Ezra was sleeping in his room, but she decided to not ask about it...

\- That was all I needed - Ezra said, taking another sip of the caf.

\- That Hera leave? - Sabine joked.

\- Yes, of course - he answered sarcastically with a smirk.

For the next minutes Ezra and Sabine talked about everyday things, in the meantime enjoying the caf, and then they made space waffles for breakfast. They didn't talk about the mission, because didn't want to worry about the hardships that might waiting for them.

When they both finished drinking and eating, they went to their rooms to change clothes and prepare their equipment for the mission.

After a few moments they both left their rooms armed and ready with their helmets under their arms.

Sabine traditionally wore her outfit. It was comfortable, didn't limit user's movements and was tight. The last thing Ezra certainly recognized as an advantage. She was wearing a Mandalorian armor plates that was part of her people's culture. The plates were made of Beskar material, which was able to withstand the blow of a lightsaber, or a hit from a Turbolaser cannon. She had holsters with her WESTARs and a belt with explosives.

Ezra was dressed as always in his orange jacket. He got used to it and liked to wear it because was comfortable. He always wear it on some missions. He also wore brown pants, and at the belt he had a holster with his DL-44 blaster and the lightsaber.

\- Ready? - he asked.

\- Of course - she replied, then they walked toward the ramp.

When they left the ship Ezra began to think about something. He remembered the duel with Sabine, exactly the moment that took place right after it. It was one of the most beautiful moments in his life, despite being interrupted by their duties to the Rebellion. In addition, Sabine hoped that he would somehow reward her for waiting for him on the ship while he was training with Kanan. He thought he hadn't done it yet. He remembered the place where they had a duel, Sabine liked it. Then Bridger came up with an idea.

They both arrived in the hangar almost punctually. Ezra, Sabine and Amadis commanded separate operating groups. Every of them was given a 5-person team of Rebel soldiers that they were supposed to command during the supply mission. They gave themselves simple nicknames and received coordinates of stations they were supposed to fly to.

Hera and Kanan met them. They hugged their space children, asked them to be careful and wished them good luck, then returned to the base.

Ezra gave order to his squad to march off to the shuttle and added that he'll join them soon. He went towards Sabine, who seeing him, also gave order to her squad to march off to the ship.

\- *sigh* I regret that we cannot fly together – Ezra said slightly disappointed.

\- Me too. Well, that was command's decision – Sabine replied.

Ezra approach her even closer and hugged her, she hugged him back.

\- Be careful – he said.

\- You too... - she replied.

When they separated after a long moment, Sabine turned to her ship. Ezra also began to go to the assigned shuttle, but after a few steps he turned away.

\- Sabine, wait! - He shouted to her before she entered the ship, running toward her.

She reacted and moved slowly toward him.

\- What's going on? - she asked curiously.

\- Listen... I was thinking about something... What would you say... for a picnic after the mission? In a place where we've been dueling before? - Ezra offered a little timidly.

\- ... With great pleasure - she replied delightedly - just keep your word.

\- I will keep it, no matter what - he answered confidently.

They were already starting to turn away, but Sabine got one idea.

"Eh, you live only once..." she thought quickly.

 _Sabine approached Ezra and grabbed his chin with her hand, directing his face toward her and kissed him tenderly on the lips closing her eyes._ Ezra was surprised, but after a short while he also closed his eyes, melting in a kiss. By this one moment they both forgot about all the problems of the galaxy. They enjoyed this moment as much as they could before they'll separate again, doing a dangerous mission for the Rebel Alliance.

This love wasn't easy considering the fact that they both fought the Empire _but for them it was worth it, even if it could be a distraction._

After a very long moment they separated from each other. Sabine took a step back.

\- Good luck - Sabine wished Ezra, with a smile on her face, and then she entered the shuttle.

Ezra stared at her completely charmed. He was happy as never before, but when she disappeared by entering the ship, he brought his thoughts back to reality and went towards his shuttle with a squad of soldiers waiting for the commander.

After a while, all three shuttles rose into the air. When those ships were in space, the ships jumped into hyperspace...

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _As I said before, that_ _plot is inspired by "The Argument" written by_ **RagnarDanneskjold.**

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Unpleasant surprise

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

When all three shuttles had jumped into hyperspace, their crews had some free time before they reached their destination. The crew of Victor Amadis planned to be at the station in about 30 minutes, the crew of Sabine Wren about 50 minutes, while the crew of Ezra Bridger had the longest route and they were to be in place in about 1h 20m. In each group every soldier had a simple nickname assigned, they were called Soldier-1, Soldier-2 Soldier-3, 4 and 5, only the commanding person had a different pseudonym, Commander. During the trip, they regularly checked each other, if they remember who was who.

During the flight in hyperspace, Sabine spent the first 20 minutes alone in the cockpit. She needed to stay a bit alone, of course, her thoughts were with Ezra. Their kiss surprised Bridger, but she knew subconsciously that he wanted it too. She wanted to prove to him that she really love him. In addition, she wanted to erase her irritation with their spoiled moment after the duel which ended with their shared cold bath in a stream.

At one moment, Sabine thought about one thing. She remembered well what Hera had told her about flirting with Ezra, but so far the last advice had been avoided by her. "Remember that you'll have to talk to him about it in the end. You cannot avoid this". Sabine realized that she has never spoken to Ezra about this. Neither after their duel or when they were watching the Holonet, never. 'Even if we kissed, how can we talk about ourselves as a pair, if we didn't even talk about it in any way?...' She thought. 'This means that... This kiss was also to avoid having to talk to him about it?' She asked herself.

She started to be a bit angry with herself. At that moment, for her, this kiss wasn't only a confession of love, but also an arrogant omission of the subject. She was surprised that she was afraid to talk to him about it, even though she knew about his feelings to her. She lacked experience in these matters. It was even difficult for her to imagine how she would even start talking to him about it. However, despite many of her fears at the very beginning of flirting with Ezra, she was able to overcome them. She has already done so much in this direction, so this thing shouldn't be an insurmountable obstacle for her either. "If I have the right to talk about Ezra as my boyfriend, I have to tell him something when we come back from that station" Sabine thought in the end.

After several minutes of thinking about her personal matters, Sabine decided that it was worth talking to the soldiers she had taken command of. They will soon be doing a mission together and relying on each other, especially if something goes wrong. Their lives may depend on her orders, so it was worth integrating with them to some extent so that they could trust her.

\- Hello everyone – Sabine greeted her squad cordially.

\- Hello, Commander – everyone replied, also cordially.

Sabine was known in the rebellion and it was an honor for them to serve under her command. Among the soldiers assigned to her there was one woman, who had the pseudonym Soldier-2, the rest were men.

The Mandalorian girl sat down with them.

\- What brought you here, Commander? – Soldier-3 asked Sabine.

\- Well, I was tired of being alone. In addition, we'll soon be doing a mission for the Rebel Alliance, so it would be good if we got to know each other. Does anyone have something against it? I ask you seriously – Sabine said to the soldiers.

No one was against, each soldier agreed with the Mandalorian girl.

\- Very well, I will start with myself. My name is Sabine Wren, I am from Mandalore. I've been fighting the Empire for a few years now, so I've had quite a lot of combat experience, apart from my training on my home planet – Sabine was talking, she didn't try to boast, but to show them that she knew very well how to fight the Empire - I love art to such an extent that even the blowing up of enemies I turn into a kind of art – she added with a slight admixture of a joke.

Her last sentence made everyone feel positive about the conversation. Then she asked each of them about the same things she had told them herself. Nobody protested, some spoke more openly about themselves, others less. Then they started to talk about various topics not necessarily related to the mission.

In this way, they spent their time until the end of their journey was near. Sabine went out of the hold into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat preparing to leave the hyperspace.

\- We are approaching the station, prepare yourself – Sabine said with a loud voice to the soldiers.

The shuttle came out of the hyperspace, through the window of the cockpit one could see an abandoned imperial outpost. Sabine warned her unit when they were near the station hangar.

\- Remember, from the moment of entering the station ONLY pseudonyms, no names. If the imperials were waiting for us there and were overhearing, it would be better for us that they would not know who was coming - Sabine said in a serious tone - Understood?

\- Yes, Commander – each of her squad answered.

\- Very well, we fly into the station – she replied.

Sabine flew by ferry to the hangar of an abandoned imperial outpost. By pressing the button she dropped the shuttle ramp, and then the whole unit together with her left the ship, having blasters in their hands and shining around with flashlights in search of dangers. They looked around very carefully, but after a few moments they noticed nothing suspicious.

Everyone went deep into the medical station. After a few minutes of fruitless search and reaching the crossroads of the corridors, the Mandalorian girl decided that the split up would speed up their search. She divided the squad into two groups: Sabine, Soldier-1 and Soldier-2 went in one direction and the rest in the other.

\- Keep the communication channel open. If you notice that you are jamming or find imperials, then immediately run to the hangar and wait for us, understood? - Sabine warned the other group.

\- Yes, Commander – the soldiers replied.

They split up. Sabine and her two companions were looking for supplies. They were looking for another few minutes walking from room to room.

* * *

Ezra flew with his team in the hyperspace to the station, which was the furthest from all three given by the former lieutenant. For some time he wanted to meditate, but his thoughts were still occupied by Sabine, not forgetting their first kiss in the rebel base. The Mandalorian girl was right that he also wanted it very much, but Ezra didn't have the courage to take the first step, because he didn't want to impose himself in any way. Making her feel uncomfortable was one of the last things he would like to do, although Sabine was always more direct than him, she didn't refrain. It was foolish for him that he hadn't been able to see before, that she felt something to him like he did to her.

However, he had a certain thought. They both know what they feel about each other, they even kissed each other, however... "Can we talk about ourselves as a couple, even if none of us has said to the other 'I love you'?". This question has bother him for some time. After a few minutes of reflection, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't leave it that way. He had to tell her something when they returned from this mission. He already had a moment in his mind when he would tell her. Their picnic, which he promised her after the mission, would be almost perfect.

When he looked at the on-board watch, he saw that half of the time had already passed for his journey to the destination. After spending some time alone, he decided to leave the cockpit to talk to his companions.

When Ezra entered the room where his companions were, he greeted them.

\- Hello everyone – he said positively, rising his hand.

Everyone greeted him.

\- What are you doing? - Ezra asked when he sat down with them.

\- We're just talking about everything and nothing, still checking ourselves If we know each other's pseudonyms. Nothing interesting. Why are you here, Commander? – Soldier-4 asked.

\- You know, I took part in such missions, so I thought we should get to know each other better. Integration is important. What do you think about this? - Ezra asked the soldiers.

Nobody was against that.

When they talked, everything was very similar to what happened at Sabine's team, however, the soldiers asked Ezra questions about being Jedi. "What is the Force?", "How is it to be able to lift objects in the air?", "Is it difficult to fight with a lightsaber?" etc. Ezra willingly answered their questions, after all Jedi was very few in the galaxy, they had the right to be curious.

When their flight in hyperspace was about to end in 10 minutes, Bridger began discussing with his subordinates how the mission was going. At the station everyone only uses pseudonyms, looks around carefully and says when they see something suspicious. Once the action plan had been established, Ezra went to the cockpit and sat down at the ship's helm, as the shuttle was about to leave the hyperspace.

Bridger landed by shuttle in the hangar of an abandoned imperial outpost, and when a unit with flashlights and blasters in its hands left looking out carefully, they noticed nothing suspicious.

The Jedi and his unit headed for corridors where crates were scattered, making it difficult to find supplies. They searched the rooms for something that might have been useful for the rebel alliance.

* * *

\- Soldier-3, can you hear me? – Sabine tried to contact with the second group using a communicator.

\- Loud and clear, Commander – Soldier-3 replied.

\- Did you find something suspicious? – she asked.

\- No, but supplies as well. Is it possible to find something here at all? – the soldier asked, wondering if their mission made sense.

\- I'm sure of it. Keep looking for and stay in touch – Sabine replied.

\- Understood.

Sabine and her companions continued searching the rooms. After a few minutes one of the soldiers had doubts.

\- Commander, what is the certainty that the Empire left something here? - Asked Soldier-2.

\- Imperials try to be careful when taking supplies with them when they leave an outpost, but they always miss something, they are not infallible - Sabine said

\- This place makes me shiver... - said Soldier-1, full of fears.

\- Get your act together, darkness is not biting. Besides, you have a flashlight – Sabine replied when she entered the next room.

Sabine shone with a flashlight, looking carefully. After a while she noticed a backpack with imperial markings lying under the wall at the end of the room.

\- I found something - said Sabine to her companions who were entering the room with her.

\- that's great - said Soldier-2. She wanted to approach to the find, but Sabine stopped her by the hand.

\- Wait a moment, we don't know if it's a trap bomb. I'll check it, I know these things – Sabine replied seriously.

Sabine hid the blaster in the holster, approached it slowly and looked at it thoroughly, but there was nothing suspicious about it. She opened it carefully and noticed that there were medical tools in it, a kind of first aid kit. She looked through the contents of the backpack, there were a lot of bacta in the version applied on the wound, injected, also bandages. This kit was designed for serious injuries.

\- Everything is fine – The sapper answered and then used the communicator – Soldier-3, what's your status? – asked through the device.

Silence, no one answered, but no disruptions could be heard.

\- Soldier-3, can you hear me? Anyone? – she asked again.

No answer. For Sabine and her companions that was a very bad sign.

\- Someone is jamming us? - asked Soldier-2, worried.

\- No... they just don't answer, the channel is still open - said Sabine, who was also worried – it's better to look for them.

\- "To look for them"? If they don't answer, then the imperials are here for sure, they have fallen into a trap! – Soldier-1 said, slightly anxious.

\- Don't jump to conclusions – Sabine said trying to calm him down.

\- If we want to survive, we have to run away right now! – Soldier-1 said.

\- No! We do not leave our companions behind at the mercy of fate! Besides, we don't even know what actually happened, so we don't have the right to say that they have caught them or worse – Sabine said seriously to the panicked soldier – We have to find them. Did you understand? – she asked baldly.

\- Yes, Commander - Soldier-2 answered, even enthusiastically.

Sabine looked seriously at Soldier-1.

\- Yes, ... Commander - he didn't respond enthusiastically, but decided to follow the commander's decision. He wasn't brave, but he tried to follow the orders as best he could.

Sabine grabbed her WESTAR, her companions their blasters, and then they went in the direction of way, which the second group went.

Along the way, the Mandalorian girl was still trying to contact the soldiers they were looking for, but she still had no answer. She started to be more and more afraid that soldier-1 was right and they got into some trouble, however, she didn't want to leave them, they trusted her as commander and she couldn't assume in advance that they "had died and we have to run away". It wasn't her way.

They went to the crossroads of the corridors. Sabine glowed a flashlight to the left along the corridor, noticing anything. _But when she turned on to the right, she saw a figure in the distance._ The flashlight's light faded because of the distance and it was impossible to recognize who it was. It seemed to be dressed in black and had a helmet on the head.

\- Who are you? – Sabine shouted, aiming to him with her blaster.

The character took a few steps towards them... _and then ignited the red lightsaber._

Sabine almost immediately understood who this person is. It wasn't Darth Vader, she would have recognized him, so there was only one answer... _It was an inquisitor._

She remembered the previous fights with Vader's servants, she and her companions had no chance to fight him. They had to run away.

\- That's an inquisitor. Run! – Sabine shouted to her companions pointing the way which they were supposed to run away, they listened to her.

Sabine fired a few shots at the enemy and started to flee herself into the corridor. The Inquisitor reflected these accurate shots and started running behind the rebels.

The Mandalorian girl and her companions ran through the corridors roughly towards the hangar, turning several times along the way. After a long distance, Sabine realized they had to separate if they to be able to escape. She stopped with them under the ventilation shaft, which had no bars.

\- Jump into the ventilation, I'll divert his attention - said Sabine firmly.

\- But... - Soldier-1 mumbled.

\- Do what I say! - Sabine shouted at the soldier, who was slowly being panicked.

The Mandalorian girl gave Soldier-1 a leg-up. Then, in ventilation, he gave Soldier-2 a hand.

\- Get to the hangar as fast as you can - Sabine told them when Soldier-2 was climbing.

When both soldiers were already in ventilation, Sabine noticed an inquisitor coming out of the corner. She started to run away from him occasionally, taking a few shots. The Inquisitor, running towards her, bumbed into a group of stormtroopers who came out of the corner. He stopped before them.

\- Sir, our people have already guards a hangar, what are the further orders? - the stormtrooper asked.

The two rebels hiding in the ventilation right above the imperials weren't moving out of place. They were afraid that they'd hear them, so they preferred to wait until the enemies went somewhere.

\- The rebels didn't escape far... - The Inquisitor spoke these words and then took two steps backward.

He sensed someone above his head. He wouldn't have sensed him if not his great fear. After a short while, the inquisitor swung his laser sword above him, cutting through the ventilation just behind the feet of the rebels who were hiding there. Vader's servant immediately took three steps and did the same, then pushed the sword into the edge of the ventilation floor and cut it along to the first cut. The rebels were terrified. After a while the floor underneath them collapsed and they fell on their back with their feet in the direction of the inquisitor.

\- Welcome - he answered, keeping the ignited laser sword close to him.

Both soldiers rose to the sitting position. Soldier-1 looked at Vader's servant. The inexperienced soldier was completely frightened to see it. He didn't know what to do, just in front of him stood a guy with a lightsaber that could cut him in half, additionally in some way incomprehensible to him the inquisitor knew that they were above his head.

The panic got the better of Soldier-1. He grabbed his blaster and aimed it quickly at the inquisitor.

He fired at him... _But the enemy reflected the shot into his chest_.

Soldier-1 instantly fell on his back, he got hit straight into his heart. Soldier-2 looked at him in horror as her friend's dead body, his head was tilting to the side while his eyes were still open when he died. The inquisitor brought the lightsaber blade closer to her chest.

\- Will you give up, or you prefer to die as he does? - Vader's servant quickly asked.

She looked at him with fear. She dropped the blaster without being ready to die at the hands of this monster.

\- Soldiers, handcuff her - he said to the stormtroopers standing nearby who were observing the entire situation, being flabbergasted.

After the order was given, the Inquisitor moved to the direction of Sabine's escape.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of searching the facility, Ezra and his unit entered the corridor, at the end of which a part of the station collapsed and there was no passage. On their right side there was an entrance to another room where they could find something. Ezra came first looking carefully, his subordinates followed him. There were several boxes inside, but without imperial markings, so there was little chance they would find something useful.

\- Let's look into them - Bridger ordered.

They started to open them to see if they had any content. They checked them one by one, but the first few boxes were empty. Ezra opened the next box and saw that there was something in it. There were some glass containers there, he took one of them in his hand to take a look.

\- Have you found something, Commander? - One of the soldiers asked.

\- Yes. It's a bacta, a version applied directly on the wound - replied Ezra pleased with the finding.

\- How much is there? - asked another soldier.

\- Total of 6 pcs. It's not much, but we haven't finished looking, so we can find it more - he answered by taking another container in his hand.

One of the soldiers in Ezra's unit, with the pseudonym Soldier-5, had a backpack with him, which was intended for this type of finding. The Jedi fed him the containers, and the latter put them in the bag. When Ezra gave him the last container, he looked towards the exit. He saw some levitating ball from which some legs were sticking out.

\- That's the probe! - Ezra shouted, then quickly took the blaster out of the holster and shot at it.

A small droid avoided the first shot, but the second one hit him straight into the middle "eye". The damage was so serious that it immediately fell on the floor, making various sounds of damaged electronics. The soldiers were very surprised when they looked back and saw a destroyed probe. Unfortunately for them, this probe hadn't been noticed in the hangar before, when they arrived and it immediately alerted the imperials.

\- The empire knows about us, we have to run away! - Ezra said to his companions.

It was too late. The probe informed the imperials exactly where they were.

Steps of a large number of people were heard. There were nine stormtroopers of the Empire together with a lieutenant, who were aiming towards the entrance.

\- Surrender, rebels. You have nowhere to escape! - The lieutenant shouted.

"It was a trap" Ezra thought angry .

* * *

 **-|** _ **Wyvern**_ **, 2 hours before|-**

\- Did you call me, inquisitor? - Kerrick Suvan asked when he entered his office.

\- Yes. I was successful in finding out which stations the rebels could choose to take supplies from - said the Eleventh Brother, after which he launched the projector.

A map of abandoned imperial medical stations was shown. There were eleven of them, over each of them there was a note about the date of leaving. They were also relatively far apart from each other.

\- I am impressed - admitted the captain honestly - but there is one problem, I don't have the resources to cover every one of them, and the very distances between them create problems.

\- I know that would be impossible for you. That's why I have a plan to make it happen - said Vader.

\- I turn into hearing - he said, crossing his arms.

\- The rebels will probably not send the units to each of these stations, which would be risky, because in recent weeks the Empire has introduced certain rules for abandoned imperial stations. Have you heard about this?

\- Yes, we were informed. After some time, spy probes are sent to such stations, which regularly observe the outpost and alert the local patrols when they find looters. I don't understand, however, why these probes are not being sent there immediately.

\- Because it takes some time for the rebels and pirates to find out about it. Moreover, being familiar with bureaucrats, it is simply cheaper. The imperialists believe that there is no need to observe such places at once, as this is a waste of resources. Do you see these notes on each station?

\- I see. I guess that will be useful.

\- You aren't mistaken. I have already managed to determine where the spy probes aren't yet present, so the rebels will send their people to these places.

\- Daxar may remember the location of all the stations, but how could he know that there are no observers at all in _those_ outposts?

\- I searched his things in the quarters. I found reports about these stations.

\- Reports? - Kerrick asked surprised - I never asked him to do this.

\- Because it wasn't on your request. Fengris was performing additional administrative duties, I don't know why he was doing them at all. Perhaps he was too bored, maybe he wanted to have more work not to remember the unpleasant memories, and it was a lot when looking at his biography. This is no longer relevant.

After these words, the Eleventh Brother pressed a button on the computer and three stations were illuminated red.

\- It is these stations that aren't observed.

\- Perfect. Do you have any plans to set traps?

\- Yes. You will take your lieutenant to that task.. We need to hurry.

\- Why? - The surprised captain asked the question.

\- Because in the worst case scenario, we were already late - the inquisitor said, rolling his eyes - We don't know when they will be there. Set up your _Wyvern_ in a place where the distance between all three stations would be as short as possible and send the probes to those outposts as soon as possible. When they see the rebels, they are to let us know, then one of our three will fly there with the stormtroopers.

\- Well, but I have one condition: _I_ will go to the first station where there'll be those scums. I have unfinished business with them - said Suvan firmly.

\- If you wish, just hurry up. I'm going to the hangar, you'll gather people - the inquisitor finished his conversation, and then he left the room.

\- Lieutenant Forlin - said Kerrick to the communicator, calling on his new deputy - now we have an important mission. You will bring people with spy probes to the hangar and put the stormtroopers on standby.

\- Of course, Sir. I am already doing this - answered the subcommittee

The captain disconnected. He couldn't wait for the confrontation with the rebels, he dreamed about revenge.

* * *

 **-|Nowness|-**

Sabine ran through the corridors towards the hangar, hoping that her two other companions could get there, but she started to wonder what happened to the rest of her unit... And suddenly she saw something that scared her.

She found the bodies of three people in the corridor, who were lying in the middle of the corridor. They were people from her unit, she recognized them by their clothes and equipment. They were killed with a lightsaber, one person had a pierced chest, the other had a slit in the stomach, the third had a slit from the hip to the shoulder.

This sight was terrifying for her. They were killed with surprise as they walked one by one. The previous inquisitors with whom she had dealings would try to capture them, but he murdered them immediately. Apparently this one didn't take prisoners.

She heard the steps of an inquisitor running behind her a long distance, so she moved towards the hangar.

Sabine entered a large room where the ships landed. She had an unpleasant surprise, she saw a group of nine soldiers of the Empire scattered near her ferry. Right next to the ship that arrived, there was an imperial carrier ship. The enemy soldiers didn't notice her at once, so she had a moment to run towards the heap of boxes to protect her.

When she was halfway through the way, the stromtroopers noticed her and opened the fire, but she managed to hide in time before a shot hit her. Sabine responded with fire, but the preponderance of her opponents meant she was under heavy fire. At the point one of the enemies hit her shoulder, but the armor easily absorbed the blaster shot, however, it pissed Sabine off. She thought she needed to find a way to deal with them quickly before they could finally find a place where the armor couldn't protect her. The Mandalorian girl hid behind the cover, pulled out the thermo detonator and armed it. A moment later she stood up and threw it straight under the feet of the soldiers. They quickly noticed what object was flying in their direction, or at least they guessed, so they started running away. When it exploded, the force of the explosion threw the stormtroopers away for a few meters, a few were lying on the ground motionless, the rest managed to move away in time, so after a while they stood up and started shooting again.

Sabine didn't interrupt the fire from her WESTARs when there were half as many opponents, she even killed two of them, but a moment later their number was to increase again. An inquisitor together with four stormtroopers entered the room. "Karabast" she cursed under her nose when she saw them.

The stormtroopers pinned her with fire, she had to hide behind the cover. She started to prepare another thermo detonator, when she remembered one thing, the inquisitor could easily use the Force to send the grenade back to her, so its use could only make it worse. This made her feel irritated, she wondered how to get out of this truly unpleasant situation. However, after a few moments, the Eleventh Brother spoke up.

\- Hold your fire! - commanded Vader's servant with a loud voice.

The soldiers listened and stopped shooting. Sabine was slightly surprised by his order.

\- I'll deal with her personally - he said under his nose, igniting his lightsaber.

Sabine looked out from behind the cover and saw an inquisitor charging towards her. She immediately leaned out and opened fire from both blasters towards him. But this one was running towards her with a high speed. The shots that were to hit him directly were either avoided or reflected by him. Sabine started shooting as fast as she could to stop him, but one of the reflected shots returned to her hitting the top of the helmet, which distracted her for a moment. The Eleventh Brother took advantage of this moment, and when he approached her at the distance of close combat, he hit her with his left hand from the bottom straight into the jaw. He wasn't left-handed, but Sabine was struck out of balance by the blow and the helmet gently slid away from its default position. The inquisitor took advantage of the moment again and, with both hands out, force-pushed Sabine into the wall. Because of the force of the impact, her helmet fell from her head and blasters fell out of her hands, and then she fell stunned on the floor in front of her opponent.

Vader's servant approached her. Sabine raised her sore head to look at him, but she had a slightly blurred eyesight. Her opponent pointed at her with a laser sword.

\- Handcuff her! - He shouted at the stormtroopers, who immediately came up.

The Mandalorian girl didn't resist them much, she didn't have the strength to do so and it was pointless for her. The Inquisitor didn't kill her at once, so it was obvious to her that he wanted her to be alive...

* * *

Ezra and his unit were still in the room, which was blocked from the outside by the stormtroopers. The young Jedi had to quickly come up with some escape plan before the imperials decided to attack. After a while he came up with an idea. He removed the display from his belt, on which the station scheme was installed, and activated it. He quickly determined their current position and saw that there were more rooms underneath. He pinned the device back to his belt, put the blaster in the holster and took the lightsaber.

\- Commander, what do you want to do? - asked Soldier-1, who was standing next to him.

\- Move back, I'll make a way out - said Ezra, then he knocked the lightsaber deep into the floor and started to cut a circle.

After a few seconds Ezra pushed a huge piece of the ground down with the Force, thus giving them a chance to escape from the trouble.

\- Follow me. Just be careful about the edges - said Ezra before jumping through the hole in the room underneath.

Each of the soldiers jumped one by one to a lower level. The young Jedi pinned his saber to the belt and took the blaster out of the holster.

\- We have to run to the hangar, stay close - Ezra said firmly when the last soldier was already with them.

They started running along the corridors towards the hangar. Bridger had a map with him, so he was sure they were running in the right direction.

Suddenly a few stormtroopers came out of the corner in front of them. When they saw the rebels, they immediately opened fire. Ezra and his soldiers, being in the middle of the corridor, hid behind the covers, which were the crates and door frames scattered into closed rooms. They responded with fire.

The exchange of fire was intense, Ezra wanted to retreat from this position with his team before the enemy surrounded them... _but he was late_. When he looked behind him, he saw stormtroopers coming out to their back. Soldier-3 was the closest to them and was uncovered.

\- Soldier-3, behind you! - Ezra shouted, trying to warn him.

The rebel looked back and saw the imperials targeting him. He turned to them with a blaster, but he had no chance. The enemies opened fire and three shots hit Soldier-3 directly on the chest. When the blaster was dropped, he fell inertly onto the box, which at that moment became his tombstone with his name written in blood in an unknown language.

Ezra was shocked by the sight of a dying soldier from his unit. He started to shoot at the stormtroopers who killed his subordinate. The first shot hit one of them straight in the head, the rest managed to hide behind the covers.

The projectiles were flying through the corridor at high speed. The Rebels were pinned and had no way out. Ezra decided that he had to do something before the stormtroopers could receive support. He put the blaster in the holster and took the lightsaber in his hand. Before he ignited the blade, he noticed a stunning grenade flying from the front. "That might be our chance," Ezra thought, and then stretched out his hand. Using the Force, he threw the grenade back into the stormtroopers. The grenade activated so quickly that they didn't even have time to react. The enemies were stunned and fell to the ground unconscious.

\- Go on, fast! - Young Jedi yelled to his companions, then ignated the blade of his lightsaber and stood in the middle of the corridor, covering his unit from backfire.

The rebels ran straight to the hangar, Ezra was right behind them. When they entered the room, another unit of stormtroopers was waiting for them, standing near two imperial transporters. Very soon the confrontation took place, both groups opened fire to each other hiding behind the covers. Bridger saw these two carriers and decided that they had to get to their ship as soon as possible before more enemies arrived.

\- Do you have any grenades? - He quickly asked his companions Ezra about it.

\- I have - Soldier-4 said, pulling the grenade out of the waist.

\- Give it to me, I'll take them out - said Bridger bravely, stretching out his hand.

The rebel gave him a thermo detonator. Ezra first looked out from behind the cover to see the opponents' positions, after a while he leaned out and threw the armed grenade at them, additionally directing with the Force to fall just behind the stormtroopers. "GRENADE!" one of the enemies shouted, and then everyone ran out in front of them to escape from the detonator, which exploded a moment later. The force of the explosion threw them out on all sides, some of them were even crushed by the crates they had been hiding behind before.

The rebels, seeing it, quickly ran from behind the cover towards the ships. Ezra's companions wanted to run into the shuttle they came here, but he shouted at them.

\- No, we take the ship of the Empire - he said quickly pointing to the white shuttle.

\- Why? - Soldier-1 asked.

\- Our one may have tracking devices installed or even mined - said Bridger, after which he ran towards the imperial ship.

The rebels followed him. A moment later, two more squads of stormtroopers, headed by a lieutenant, ran into the hangar. They opened fire upon Ezra and his companions, but in vain. The imperial ship, on which the Rebellion soldiers were already on board, hid the ramp and flew out of the station after a while.

Bridger told one of his people to pull out the locating device. This was done by Soldier-1, who didn't need the guidance of the Young Jedi, because he knew it already. When they removed a device that could track their position, Ezra introduced coordinates and jumped into hyperspace. The jump wasn't directly in the direction of the base, because they had to make at least two of them so that the empire would not follow them according to their last known trajectory.

On the way to the base, Soldier-1 made an exact scan of the ship using on-board equipment to make sure they wouldn't bring the Empire to the base of Rebellion. Scanning was worth it to them. It turned out that the ship had another tracker installed on board. After its removal, the rebels were able to return to Yavin IV without fear. Ezra, however, was saddened by the fact that not everyone made it.

Lt. Forlin, who chased Ezra at the station, contacted his captain shortly after their escape.

\- What is it, lieutenant? - Suvan asked impatiently at once.

\- I have... bad news, Sir... The rebels, under Ezra Bridger's command, have escaped. We killed one of them, but... it wasn't the commander - he answered with hesitation.

\- So Bridger escaped!? - The angry captain asked the question.

\- Ehm... Yes, Sir - the lieutenant answered with a little fear.

Kerrick roared mad. This was heard by a lieutenant who began to fear for his new position.

\- Go back to the ship - said Suvan through his teeth, and then he immediately disconnected.

* * *

The Inquisitor was still at the station. Sabine and Soldier-2 knelt in handcuffs near the imperial ship, while the stromtroopers searched the corpses of the killed rebels and their shuttle.

Sabine looked at her companion kneeling next to her. Soldier-2's eyesight was full of anxiety and uncertainty. She wasn't an experienced soldier, she only took part in a few minor missions, this one was so far the biggest in her career, she was afraid that it would be the last one as well.

\- Soldier-2 - Sabine said - Where is Soldier-1?

\- He... He is dead - she answered by holding back her tears.

\- ... Carrie, listen, everything will be fine, I promise - Sabine said to her in a gentle tone by her name, trying somehow to keep her companion in her spirit. The Mandalorian girl felt that she had failed almost all of her unit, at least she wanted to try not to fail her.

\- Forgive me, Sabine... But it's hard for me to believe it - said Carrie, who couldn't keep her hope in her heart.

Vader's servant was disappointed by the fact that he didn't come across Bridger. He knew quite a lot about her from the imperial secret service records, for example, that she is part of the crew of the _Ghost_. In addition, reading the imperial data about Kallus's reports when he first came across the Young Jedi and the recordings from Suvan's latest interrogation, he could confidently conclude that Sabine and Ezra might be good friends. Their behaviour during the interrogation proved this.

He has not yet informed the captain about the capture of Sabine Wren, but he has received a message that Ezra Bridger has escaped. It was a failure for him because he was forced to modify his plan for the Young Jedi, but he came up with an idea of how to turn the situation in his favour.

The Eleventh Brother was approached by a stormtrooper.

\- Sir, we finished searching the rebels - said the soldier of the Empire.

\- What did you find? - He asked the inquisitor.

\- Weapons, communicators, a map of the station on the Mandalorian device and a medical kit...

\- ... Very well, bring both rebels to the other end of the hangar together with all Sabine Wren's equipment - said the Eleventh Brother in a serious tone.

\- Yes, Sir! - The soldier saluted and then went away to do the job.

The Inquisitor entered the Imperial Transporter and took a display with a recording option, then went to the place where the rebels were to be brought. They were kneeling next to each other, there were two stormtroopers standing next to them, and a bag of equipment belonging to Sabine was lying close to them.

\- Prepare people to return to the ship, I will join you shortly - said Vader's servant.

Both soldiers nodded and went towards the transporter.

\- Now no one should disturb us... - added the Eleventh Brother.

Sabine was concerned about the Inquisitor's plans, but she had contact with similar situations and was able to keep her cool. Soldier-2, on the other hand, was really afraid for her life, especially after seeing her teammate die. The inquisitor put a recording device in front of them and then stood behind the kneeling rebels.

\- Smile, you will be recorded - said the inquisitor with a mixture of joke and malice.

After these words, the Eleventh Brother used the Force to activate the recording mode on the device. Then he started talking.

\- This message is addressed to Ezra Bridger[...].

* * *

Ezra and his companions were already in Yavin IV orbit. They identified themselves when the flight controller asked them to do so, and when he heard who had returned from the mission, he immediately informed all of the present _Ghost_ crew.

A few minutes later, the shuttle landed in a hangar with Ezra and his team on board. Not far from there were Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Kallus and Daxar waiting for them. Fengris was there for an important reason. The ship's ramp was lowered and Ezra, at the head of his unit, left the ship going towards Hera, Kanan and the rest.

\- Ezra, you're finally back – Hera said, worried.

\- Hera, it was a trap - said Ezra, nervous - the Imperials attacked us when we searched the stations... Soldier-3 didn't make it - he added with regret at the end, for him the death of his companion was his failure as a commander.

In that moment one of Ezra's unit approached him.

\- Commander, we have to go to our quarters. We would like to thank you. If it weren't for your initiative, we would certainly have been caught or killed – Soldier-5 said, honestly.

\- It was my duty. Thank you for serving – Ezra replied, saluting to the soldiers.

They answered with the salute also and went to their quarters.

Bridger turned around and looked angry at Daxar.

\- Tell me, how did the imperials come there? You said that there would be no spy probes, but we found them - he asked Ezra loudly, demanding an answer.

Fengris was pleasantly surprised by what the Young Jedi said. At the moment, it seems as if he sent them into a trap.

\- I have no idea, I swear! - started to explain himself, disturbed by the accusation - I am sure that the Empire didn't send the probes there in a procedural manner. It's impossible, I've inspected such things myself before.

\- So how is it possible that they waited for them, huh? - angry Zeb asked, Ezra was like his brother for him, and because of Daxar, he could never come back again.

The former lieutenant only looked at them anxiously and lostly, he didn't know what to say.

\- Daxar, forgive me, but because you are new here, we are forced to start an investigation. You are suspended in the service of the Rebellion, at least until the case is resolved - said Hera in a serious voice - Zeb, Kallus, take him to the cell.

\- With pleasure - the Lasat answered, knuckle-cracking.

\- WITHOUT violence - said Hera loudly.

\- Are you sure? I'll only-

\- Garazeb Orrelios! - Hera spoke full name and surname to her friends only when she was angry.

\- Okay, okay - he replied, raising his hands in a gesture of submission.

\- Come with us - Zeb said to Fengris - and it's better for you not to try to run away.

Daxar submitted to their will. He was saddened by Hera's words, but he was aware that they did it for safety reasons. Zeb, Kallus and Fengris moved away from the rest of the group going towards the base.

After a while Ezra noticed that in the group that welcomed him there wasn't one person who should come back before him. Slowly he started to be worried about it, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

\- Hera, where is Sabine? - Ezra asked her.

His space mother's face was saddened when she heard the question. She looked at Kanan, who was also down on it. They had to answer that question.

\- Ezra, Sabine didn't come back... or any other person from her unit - said Hera with regret.

"She is dead..." Ezra heard quiet words.

\- What!? - asked Bridger, scared of that.

\- Let's not assume any hasty conclusions, maybe still [...]

"She is dead" heard Ezra again, this time more loud and sinister. He started looking around, trying to find out where he heard it from.

\- Who says it?... - Ezra said in confusion and slight panic.

\- Ezra, is everything alright? - Hera asked, concerned about his behaviour. He didn't pay attention to what she said, but to something else, even though she had no idea about it.

Bridger's mind began to flow out, he couldn't keep his balance, he heard the voice of his master: "Ezra, what's going on?" but he was very unclear. At one point Bridger involuntarily closed his eyes, but he still saw something as if through a mist...

 _* ... He saw a space station the same as he had searched during the mission. A moment later he saw a white Loth-cat sitting at the end of this station's hangar *_

 _* He saw her... Sabine. She was sitting by the wall in a dark room, she had her hands on the face... she was sobbing, he could see her tears flowing on the cheeks *_

 _* He saw a man dressed in black, he had a strange helmet on his head, he looked familiar in some way. The character spoke in words: "So you came-" *_

 _* He saw Sabine... someone cut her with a red lightsaber into her chest... *_

 _* He heard a loud sinister voice... "She is dead! *_

"Nooooo!"

Ezra opened her eyes with a scream, struggling, he didn't know what was going on. He was lying on the ground, his space parents were kneeling over him.

\- Calm down, Ezra! You are with us! - Kanan yelled when he heard Bridger's scream.

Ezra, hearing the master's voice and seeing his familiar faces, slowly calmed down, but what he saw in his vision frightened him.

\- I-I had a vision - Ezra said in a trembling voice.

\- Calm down, breathe deeply - said Hera, keeping a cool head despite her space son falling on the ground and then being eaten up by fear.

Ezra listened to Twi'lek, and took a few moments lying on the ground to recover.

\- Tell us what you saw - Kanan asked in a calm tone.

\- I saw... White Loth-cat, probably in the hangar of a medical station... I s-saw... Sabine. There was also someone who had a red lightsaber, who looked like one of the inquisitors we had met before - said Ezra, trying to remember exactly what the Force had said to him.

Kanan was very worried about these words. He hoped that after the events in Malachor they would have a little more rest of the inquisitors. Unfortunately, the Jedi were an almost extinct species that was hunted.

\- Something else? - Kanan asked.

Ezra stopped in his mind for a moment, remembering one of the things he had seen...

\- I saw... Sabine.. dying - he answered, depressed.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Embrace of sadness

_**If you'll like that chapter, leave a comment below - I like to know opinion of others and it's motivating me to create more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Hera and Kanan sat down with Ezra on the crates to talk calmly about what Bridger had seen.

\- Ezra... Are you sure it was Sabine? Maybe it was someone else - Hera said, worrying about her adoptive son's earlier words.

\- It was her... I'm sure of it – Ezra answered with regret.

\- *sigh* Ezra, it was the Force Vision. Don't forget that they're often ambiguous and difficult to interpret. What you saw didn't have to have a literal meaning – Kanan said, trying to be rational about it, emotions couldn't help at that moment.

\- Okay, but what was it supposed to mean? How should I interpret it differently? - replied Ezra with sadness.

\- I know that you are afraid of what it could mean, but remember that emotions will now be the worst advisor for you - said Kanan firmly.

For a long time Bridger was thinking about what his master had told him. "Ehh... Kanan is right, panic is the worst I can do now" thought the Young Jedi.

\- Except for Sabine, you saw much more. Tell us again what you have seen, from the beginning - Kanan asked in a calm tone.

Ezra silenced for a moment to calm down his emotions and remind himself what he had seen.

\- I saw a space station. It was identical to the one in which I was with my squad during the mission - said Ezra, avoiding any emotion.

\- What next? - Hera asked.

\- There was a white Loth-cat at the station, sitting at the end of the hangar - Ezra said, wondering why it was there.

\- You are strongly connected with your home planet, and this white Loth-cat appeared earlier when we were looking for information about your parents - said Kanan.

\- Yes... I remember my vision when I saw my parents. Then I also saw a white Loth-cat, sitting in front of the prison cell - said Bridger, starting to come to some conclusions.

\- Okay, what else did you see? - Jarrus asked.

\- I saw... *sigh* Sabine crying, she was probably in a prison cell or something like that. In this vision there was also someone who was wearing a black suit and a helmet. I guess that he was an inquisitor, because he looked very similar to one of those whom we met on Malachor - said Ezra, bearing in mind Eighth Brother - I heard him say to me "So you came".

\- How did you know that he was talking to you? – Kanan asked him, curious.

\- That was the feeling I had. As if I had been there, he was talking directly to me.

\- Okay, what did you see afterwards? – Hera asked.

\- Then... I saw Sabine, cut with a red lightsaber. I also heard a voice saying, "She is dead". That was the voice of this inquisitor - said Ezra trying to keep a cold head while recalling it - that's all.

\- The Force tried to tell you something. What are you going to do? - Kanan asked him, waiting for his apprentice's interpretation.

Ezra thought again about this white Loth-cat, which might have been an important tip for him. He thought for a long while to avoid acting hastily.

\- I know what I have to do. I heve to go to the station where Sabine and her squad flew. This Loth-cat is a guide, just like on Lothal - said Ezra firmly.

\- Ezra, you know it's very risky. The Empire can still observe that place - said Hera, carefully following his idea.

\- But what choice do I have? I can't leave it that way, and that's the only clue I have - Ezra replied.

Hera and Kanan were wondering about this for a while, because the risk was very high, but they also had no intention of leaving Sabine alone. Ezra lost patience while waiting for their answer.

\- Okay, if you don't want to fly with me, I'll go there alone - Brigder said disappointed.

Ezra stood up and began going to the hangar to take his ship, which had previously belonged to Maul. Hera looked at Kanan, who turned his head towards her as the Young Jedi was leaving.

\- No. You won't go there alone - said Hera with a loud voice.

Ezra felt relieved because he hoped a little that they wouldn't leave him alone, but if they did, he wouldn't give up it anyway. He turned around seeing his space parents approach him.

Hera put her hands on his shoulders.

\- Ezra, I know that you are impatient - Hera said calmly – we'll go there with you, but we want to check one more thing with Kanan. Isn't it?

\- Yes. We must talk to Daxar - said the Jedi Master, easily guessing what Hera meant - When we're done, we'll take the whole team together and fly there. Be patient Ezra, it's better to fly prepared for such a mission than in a hurry - he added in a serious tone.

\- *Sigh*... Okay, I will wait - Ezra said honestly.

\- We'll come back soon. Meditate through this time, believe me, it'll help you - Jarrus said.

Ezra answered with a nod. Hera and Kanan went towards the base, and Bridger behind the _Ghost_ to find a place for meditation nearby.

When Hera and Kanan entered the base and headed towards the cell, Twi'lek contacted Zeb, Kallus and Rex. She ordered each of them to collect their equipment and wait near the _Ghost_ , emphasizing that this is very important. Then she contacted the command and told them to send their own rescue team to the station, where Victor Amadis flew with the squad. They also didn't come back, but they should be in the base the earliest.

\- What do you think about what Ezra saw? - Hera asked Kanan.

\- I'm not sure... The Force Visions are sometimes hard to understand, but it seemed to be quite concrete in its content - said the Jedi Master.

\- For me, this is also a little obvious, but you always told me that the Force has a lot of secrets in it – Hera said

\- I know, that's why I'm still wondering if we've missed something – Kanan replied.

They were already close to the prison cell, there was a guard in front of it, who was watching over the lonely prisoner.

\- We wanted to talk to the prisoner - Hera said in a formal tone.

\- Of course, I'm opening - said the soldier, immediately recognizing who came.

The guard put his code cylinder into the cell lock and the door opened.

\- You have guests - the guardian said to Daxar and left, leaving them alone.

Fengris was sitting on the bed, depressed and lost in thoughts. As soon as they sent him to the cell, He began to wonder why the imperials had predicted his plan and his possible fate when he would be considered a traitor. When Hera and Kanan entered the room, closing the door behind them, he returned to reality with his thoughts.

\- We wanted to talk - said Kanan.

\- What about? - He asked without emotion, looking at them.

\- You know - Hera replied.

Fengris looked down.

\- You think I'm really a traitor, don't you? - Daxar asked while he was still looking at the ground.

\- We didn't say that. We are here to find out what is the truth - Syndula said.

\- ... *sigh* Well, then ask - he answered lifting his head.

\- You said that Kerrick wouldn't send probes there because he was a hopeless analyst. So why were they prepared for them? Did they set the traps on all those stations? - Hera asked.

\- They couldn't do it, there were too many of them, and he didn't have the resources to do it. The request for military support in such moments requires time for implementation, which he didn't have. He had to set the traps on the right ones.

\- So Suvan did something that you didn't expect at all? - The Jedi Master asked.

\- ... It wasn't him - he answered firmly - It's impossible for it to be Kerrick... *sigh* I want to say, I know him like the back of my hand, he had **me** for things like that, I've done that kind of work for him.

\- Very well - Kanan said - Do you have a suggestion, who could have done it?

\- I cannot tell who it was. Certainly it was someone who was able to analyze and plan well. Such a thing required skills that my former friend didn't have.

\- Maybe Grand Admiral Thrawn? - Hera suggested.

\- Grand Admiral? - Dax replied, lifting his eyebrows - I heard about him. People says that he deserved his title completely, but if it would be his actions, then with all due respect for Bridger's skills, but Thrawn would certainly not have let him escape.

\- ...Who else could it be? - the Twi'lek' asked.

\- I've already said, I'm not able to tell you, there are too many people like that - Fengris said - Do you have any more questions? I would like to be alone - he added, being tired of the conversation, moreover, he wasn't in a very good mood.

\- So far, that's all - Hera said.

When both Daxar's guests left, he returned to his thoughts, from which they had pulled him out. Kanan and Hera stood near the prison cells.

\- What do you think about him? - He asked Kanan.

\- Honestly... I think he is innocent - she answered Hera firmly.

\- I think the same, but I wonder why do you think so?

\- The Imperials had already put up various agents to join the rebellion to send the locations of the bases. But which imperial spy leads other rebels into the trap while being still among them? It makes no sense. Why should he burn his cover, even if he didn't know the coordinators of the base? Which sensible spy does this? - Twi'lek said, asking rhetorically.

\- It is hard to disagree. He has also gone through the implementation phase and our people are checking very well who they are taking to the ranks of the Rebellion. It isn't without reason that the Empire still doesn't know where our main base is.

Hera noticed that two rebels were going through the corridor. They approached the guard and said they wanted to talk to the prisoner. The Twi'lek remembered who these two people were, they were investigators. They were most likely assigned to the Daxar treason case.

Hera thought Fengris was innocent, so she decided to help him, selflessly. When they were going towards the cell, she went on their way.

\- Oh, hello Captain Syndulla. We apologize, but we have an important case to resolve - one of the officers said.

\- I know what you have to do, so I want you to listen to me at the beginning - Hera said.

\- ... OK, but please hurry up, because we have a lot of work - said the other officer, impatiently.

\- I know that Daxar Fengris has been accused of treason, but I know that he is innocent. I can vouch for it - Hera said, firmly.

The officers looked at each other, slightly surprised, because it was Hera who sent him to prison. That was true, but she did it mainly as a precautionary measure. After all, the support of someone so high in the ranks of the Rebellion greatly increased the chance of the pardon. Kanan stood nearby, but he decided to join her as well.

\- I also can vouch for Daxar's innocence - the Jedi Master added. He wasn't 100% sure, but for some time he had a rule: he would follow Hera everywhere. This was the principle he adopted after the events on Gorse, shortly after meeting the Twi'lek.

\- Ehm... Well, we will take this very seriously into account - said one of the officers - Can you let us talk to Daxar Fengris?

\- Of course, Hera answered, going out of their way.

Twi'lek and the Jedi Master, after talking to Daxar, decided to go to the _Ghost_ to not let Ezra wait any longer.

* * *

Bridger and the rest of the present crew of the _Ghost_ were in the station's hangar. They went down the ramp of the ship ready for anything. They had in minds the fact that quite recently Sabine was caught there together with her unit. Using torches and aiming with their weapons, they looked around very carefully, so as not to miss any probe, stormtrooper, or other threats.

When they didn't notice anything at first, they started to move slowly further into the hangar. Ezra lighted the other end of the room with a flashlight, but he didn't see there anything clearly, because the light was too poor due to the distance.

After a few steps something caught his attention, some strange shape lying not far from the wall. He began to approach it trying to recognize what it was like. When he took a few short steps, he came to a terrifying conclusion... _That was a corpse_.

"Oh no..." went through Ezra's worst thought. He started running madly towards his body, saying to himself "No, no, no, no, NO!". The fear held him mercilessly. His Force Vision was coming true in his mind.

\- Hey Ezra, where are you going? – Zeb asked with a loud voice.

He received no answer, Ezra's mind heard only his own thoughts, which began to sing the song of despair after the loss of Sabine. The crew of the Ghost looked at each other and when they heard the word "No" repeated by Bridger a few times, they understood what it could be about. They started running after him.

Ezra was approaching the dead body at a high speed, holding back his tears, but with each next step he could see more and more a small puddle of blood surrounding the lying figure. _Bridger wanted to tell her so much in his life, to experience so many moments with her. His world was dying._

The young Jedi fell on his knees next to the body, wanting to mourn the death of his loved one. But when he looked at her, he encountered a mixture of surprise and relief: _**It was not Sabine.**_ _Only when he was so close, his eyes saw the world rationally, and not only through the prism of feelings and what he was afraid to see._

He looked at the body. It was a young woman wearing a soldier's uniform of the Rebellion, but Ezra didn't recognize her. She had a pierced chest, more specifically a heart. The burnt out wound suggested that it was a lightsaber, so there was so little blood.

The rest of the team ran to Ezra, then he realized that he wasn't here alone.

\- It is not Sabine! It's someone else - Ezra said with a loud voice to them.

\- So who is it? - Hera asked in a hurry.

\- I don't know, some woman. She is a rebel soldier, I don't recognize her.

\- ... I know who it is. She was assigned to Sabine's squad - Hera said, she was afraid that her space daughter might have met something similar.

\- Hey, what is it? - Zeb said, pointing to a device near Ezra.

Everybody looked at it, Ezra was closest, so he took it in his hand. It was a display with a recording function, so he started to check if there was something, maybe the woman left a message for them before she died or something like that.

\- There is a bag – Kallus said when saw the thing and came up to it to check the content.

Ezra accidentally clicked the button responsible for playback of the recording. The device shows what it had in memory. Ezra seeing it put back the device on the ground. There were three people, two on their knees, one behind them. Ezra recognized all three characters. Sabine knelt next to the person whose body was lying next to Ezra, while the man behind the females was the inquisitor whom Bridger saw in his vision.

{The message}

\- This message is addressed to Ezra Bridger - said the person wearing the black clothes - I am an inquisitor, people calls me the Eleventh Brother. I regret that we didn't meet personally, but we can still make up for it. * _put his hand on Sabine's shoulder*_ As you can see, I have caught your friend from the Ghost crew, she is alive and well, she'll remain so for some time. * _He took his hand off the shoulder_ * I'll arrange a meeting to get her back. As a proof of my sincere intentions, I left her equipment to you.

At this point, Kallus opened the bag, which he had noticed earlier and came to the conclusion that the inquisitor was telling the truth. Inside there was Sabine's helmet, her WESTARs, a belt of explosives, and the rest of the things that the imperials had taken away from her.

\- About the place of the meeting, it will be the planet Werderalys. The exact coordinates and the place on the planet are saved on this device - Eleventh Brother continued - You'll be there in 24 standard hours from the recording of this message. Don't worry, I set the timer so you'll know when to show up. You can come fully armed, but you have to be there ALONE. IF I'll see anyone else with you, or close to the meeting place, Sabine Wren will _immediately_ die. If you won't come... Well, then I'm sure Kerrick Suvan will "take good care" of her.

Sabine knew that the inquisitor was saying this only to intimidate Ezra. She didn't want to bring him danger because of her failure. She decided at least try to convince the Young Jedi from coming to get her.

\- Ezra, please, don't listen to him! _Do not_ risk your life for me, I am ready to face the consequences... – she said with regret

\- Ezra… - she continued – _**Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.**_

The Eleventh Brother wasn't very surprised with her words, but he had no idea what the last sentence meant, the Young Jedi, too.

\- You'll do what you think - the inquisitor said, and then he came closer to Carrie's back, who was surprised that nobody was talking about her - and this is another proof that I don't make a joke.

A moment after his last sentence, _he ignated the lightsaber behind the rebel's back, piercing her chest._ She bent back, opening her mouth, but was unable to scream. She saw a blade coming out of her chest at the angle of her eye. Sabine watched with horror as the last living person in her unit was brutally murdered in front of her eyes. For Ezra and the rest of the team it wasn't a big surprise, although the view was very unpleasant for them anyway. The Inquisitor turned off the blade and then Carrie fell aside, giving up her spirit. Sabine turned her eyes away, struggling with sorrow and tears, she felt guilty of all this. In addition, she cheated her companion that she'd escape with her life, now she was lying dead killed with a lightsaber, just like the rest of her unit.

\- So... It's better for her that you take it seriously – the inquisitor said.

{End of the message}

For a long time there was silence among the rebels present at the station, everyone was wondering what to think about the news.

Everyone knew it was a trap, and Sabine wanted to warn Ezra about it. This was indicated by the inquisitor's threats that the Mandalorian girl would be sent to Kerrick. In addition, the killing of Carrie was only to increase Ezra's fear for Sabine's life. However, they were surprised that he had left them her things, since he probably had no intention of letting the two live from the place of the meeting.

The Young Jedi looked at the dead rebel lying next to him. He began to feel a disgust at himself. He wondered how he could feel relief knowing that someone else had died instead of Sabine... At that moment, he felt that he was very poor Jedi.

\- Okay, take her on board. We will make her funeral in our base," Kanan said to everyone.

\- What about the rest? - Ezra asked, guessing there were also the bodies of the rest of the Sabine unit at the station.

\- We cannot go looking for them, it will take us too long. Besides, we have been here for too long anyway. Let's hurry up - said the Jedi Master.

They all nodded. Ezra and Kanan took Carrie's body, Hera took a device with a recorded message and Zeb took a bag with Sabine's equipment. After everyone had been on board, the Ghost flew out of the station hangar and jumped into the hyperspace.

* * *

On board the ship, the Young Jedi was sitting on his bed in the room, while the rest of the rescue unit was in a common room and was talking about what they had found there. Ezra asked them for a moment for himself and separated from the group, he had to stay alone for a while. Bridger wondered what Sabine's words meant when she spoke a language other than Basic. The Mandalorian girl gave lessons in other languages to him and Zeb, thanks to it he knew it was Mando'a language, but he didn't have a dictionary to help him decipher what she meant. In fact, Ezra wouldn't even be able to write it. He could only hope that it was so important for her that she said it in such a way that the inquisitor didn't understand it.

*knock knock knock*

Someone suddenly knocked on the door of his room.

\- Ezra? Can I get in? - She asked the person in the corridor.

The young Jedi immediately recognized that it was the voice of his space mother, Hera.

\- Of course - he said.

The door opened with a hiss. When she entered the room, the Twi'lek turned on the light because Ezra was sitting in the dark.

\- How are you? - Asked Hera, she was fully aware of how much Sabine meant for him.

\- I'm holding up somehow - he replied, trying to hide his sadness.

Hera wanted to comfort him very much, but at that moment she didn't know how. They also had to discuss the plan.

\- Come to the common room, others are already waiting.

Ezra nodded and got out of bed, then together with Hera they went to the room where the rest of the team was waiting for the Young Jedi.

\- Well, what did you find out? - He asked Ezra.

\- The timer in the message showed us that we still have 20 standard hours left. The planet on which it is supposed to be "the meeting" is a trading planet - said Kallus, while displaying the hologram of the planet - The atmosphere on it is full of various gases and is not suitable for life, but there are huge platforms floating high above the poisonous gases, where people live. The empire makes some commercial contract with them, but they have no direct power there, what doesn't change the fact that they can temporarily secure the area where the inquisitor ordered you to come.

\- What is the place?

Kallus displayed the hologram of the facility.

\- It is a huge platform for storing containers and fuel tanks - Rex said - Not far from it there is a building in front of which there is a large and empty space. The building itself is not very big and has only one floor. I suspect that this is something like a control tower.

\- ... I assume that the meeting will take place in this open square? There are many places from where stormtroopers can observe the surroundings, not many hiding places e.t.c. - asked Ezra.

\- It's strange but... No - Hera answered.

\- No? So where is the meeting place? - The Young Jedi asked with surprise.

\- In the building, on the first floor - the former agent of the Empire replied.

For a moment, Ezra looked at the hologram and wondered why the inquisitor had chosen a strategically worse place for the "meeting" area. This was an obvious trap, and he didn't describe it in terms of trade or anything else. His only request was for Bridger to be present, and allowed him to be fully armed. All of this began to be unclear to him.

\- Well, you have some ideas how to trick the imperials? - Kanan asked, breaking the silence.

\- Maybe let's hide there some time before the meeting? - Zeb suggested.

\- I don't think it's a good idea, they can evacuate all their employees from there and scan their lives - said Kallus.

\- Ghost has advanced stealth systems, we can fly into the planet's orbit, hide our signature and wait - Hera said.

\- Well, but you cannot cheat their scanning life forms in their area. This inquisitor has already shown that he is ruthless, and given his meticulousness, he can do it - Kanan replied.

\- In that case[...] – Rex was saying.

Ezra listened to all the proposals, but each of them was very risky. Further ideas were put forward until the Young Jedi began to lose his patience. When he heard another idea that mainly put Sabine in danger, he decided to stop it.

\- STOP IT! - Ezra shouted, interrupting everyone.

Everyone was very surprised by Bridger's rise, everybody turned their eyes on him.

\- You can see for yourself that an attempt to break the rules set by the inquisitor can bring danger to Sabine... I'll play his game, I'll fly there myself - said Ezra firmly to everyone.

His companions weren't sure if it was a good idea.

\- Kid, we all know that you care about releasing her, but this is suicide - said Zeb.

\- I can do it, you have to trust me - said Ezra stubbornly.

Kanan approached him and put the hand on his shoulder.

\- Ezra, I know you are worried about her, but you have to remember that if you fall into the hands of the Empire too, they can use your attachment against you... What the inquisitor is doing right now.

\- Okay, but in that case what should I do? - He answered Ezra by pulling his master's hand off his shoulder - Don't fly there at all and don't worry about it just because something can happen to me? I don't care about it!

Everyone in the room knew that for Ezra the good of others was often more important than his own. His selflessness was his second name, but this time... He exaggerated, additionally he put too much emotion in it.

\- You told me about what happened when they caught you and Sabine. Do you really want this to happen again? - He asked Kanan quite bluntly, crossing his arms.

It hurt Ezra a bit when he remembered the spy mission on _Wyvern_. After a while, he realized that his master was right, which made him feel completely helpless.

\- *deep sigh* If so, what can I do? - He asked Ezra, without hope.

\- At the beginning you have to rest, emotions hurl you - said Kanan, calmly.

\- It will be best, as we will all put it off for now, we still have time to prepare a plan - Hera added.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Hera. Ezra went to his room to lie down and rest for a while. The rest of the crew spread around the ship. Zeb didn't enter his room because he didn't want to disturb Bridger.

* * *

Sabine was sitting on a bed in a dark cell on Wyvern. To her surprise, the imperials cuffed her at the front, not behind her back as they had always done. She seemed to have been there for at least two hours, although she wasn't entirely sure, because she had lost the sense of time. She was a little stressed by the fear that they could enter her cell at any time and take her for interrogation. She still had memories of tortures in her head, but Sabine knew that she handled it easier than Ezra. He was forced to watch Suvan, who was torturing her with the electricity. She knew that because of the strong empathy of the Young Jedi the sight of suffering others was really unbearable for him, especially when it was his loved one.

When she was thinking, suddenly the door of the cell opened. Sabine quickly returned to reality, she even got ready to go, being prepare for everything. To her surprise, she didn't see the stromtroopers. At the doorstep there was an inquisitor without any soldiers. The Eleventh Brother didn't have to worry about his security in the cell, because he showed Sabine that he knew how to fight, additionally he had a lightsaber at his belt and was the Force user, but having soldiers under his command, nobody wants to take prisoners in person for interrogation.

Vader's servant entered the dark room with his hands hidden behind his back. The inquisitor made a few steps which were well heard through the silence of the cell, then the door closed.

\- Hello - the Eleventh Brother said, pretending to be kind.

\- What do you want? - Sabine asked, sinister to the guest.

\- You don't have to be so rough, I came to ask if it's comfortable for you, - he told you.

\- Of course, these handcuffs relax me like nothing else - she answered, sarcastically and nastily.

The inquisitor raised his hand in answer, and then suddenly the handcuffs came out of Sabine's hands. She looked surprised at the Eleventh Brother. She expected some kind of threat, because the imperials didn't have the habit of improving the conditions of prisoners.

\- I came to talk - said the guest in a calm tone.

\- Do you really think I feel like talking to you? - She was very annoyed and still remembered the death of her squad.

\- I wanted to ask a few simple questions, nothing about your base or the like. Will you answer or not?

Sabine crossed her arms, she was scowling at him. This kind and calm attitude of the inquisitor was very suspicious.

\- What are these questions? - Sabine asked, trying to find out what he was talking about, because perhaps resistance would be pointless.

\- Various. At the beginning... What are the names of your parents? - He asked the inquisitor.

\- Alrich and Ursa Wren - she answered slowly, getting suspicious.

\- Very well. Do you have siblings?

At that point Sabine was already sure. Suvan asked Ezra very similar obvious questions during the interrogation. She decided to break the farce.

\- You know what, I don't want to talk to you anymore... - she answered irritated, turning her sight away.

The Inquisitor assumed that the prisoner could find out that he was repeating someone else's scheme, but he was also ready for this scenario.

\- If you don't want to, then no, but I'll only say one thing at the end. Your words, spoken in your native language, significantly improved my plan, I had no idea about it before - said the inquisitor maliciously.

Sabine looked at him with disbelief at first. She had no idea that he'd find out what the sentence in Mandalorian language meant. But after a while she was annoyed by his words.

\- You cannot know what that means - said Sabine with a loud voice.

\- Why? We have in our databases Mando'a dictionaries

\- Yes, but "kar'taylir darasuum" has different interpretations and doesn't mean-

At that moment Sabine stopped, realized something... _He provoked her._ She admitted what that meant. She looked at her guest with some fear.

\- *sinister laugh* Your impulsivity has given me very important information. Only now **I know** what it meant - said the Eleventh Brother nastily - _Bridger will be lost._

Sabine couldn't stop herself. Furious, she stood up and attacked him using her fists, but the inquisitor was ready, because he felt her anger with the Force. He took a defensive stance, Sabine made a high kick, but the enemy blocks it without any problem. Then she made some more blows, but Vader's servant easily fend off her attacks. The Inquisitor was the Force user, thanks to it he had a better perception than an experienced mandalorian warrior. At first he didn't attack her, he wanted to show her his superiority. At one point, when Sabine wanted to hit his face, he moved slightly sideways, avoiding her blow, then grabbed her by the hand and threw her over the shoulder. She painfully hit the floor with her back, then her enemy moved three steps away from her.

Sabine rotated to her side to stand up, but it was hard for her because she also hit the floor with her head. She heard the sound of the lightsaber being ignated, and when she looked at Vader's servant, he pointed her head with the blade.

\- Never try to stand against me again. I need you to be alive, but that doesn't mean that you are inviolable. Remember that even if you DIE, Bridger will come to the meeting anyway, because he won't know about your death - he said quickly and firmly, and then turned off the lightsaber.

The inquisitor was going up the stairs that led to the open door of the cell when Sabine rose to her feet.

When her opponent was at the doorstep:  
\- As I said: _Bridger will be lost... and it's all thanks to you_ \- he said, and then he left the room.

Sabine heard these words. After that she ran furiously towards him, but the door closed just in front of her, leaving her alone in the cell. She started hitting the door with her hands.

\- Just try to touch him, and I'll shoot your kriffing head, you hear!? - Sabine shouted angry, still hitting the solid door.

After a while of aggression, Sabine quickly lost her energy. She leaned against the door, calming down slowly. After a dozen or so seconds she started to descend on the stairs.

She went towards the bed, _but at that moment her anger was replaced by sadness_. She leaned against the wall with her hand, struggling with emotions. She no longer had the strength, so she sat down against the wall placing her hands on the face.

 _Sabine gave up, she started crying. For a long time she didn't feel so guilty and helpless. She have failed so many people, who lost their lives, and now Ezra, too, can die because of her. In addition, her regret was intensified by the inquisitor when he said that even her death couldn't change anything._

 _She couldn't do anything anymore..._

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I hope you liked my work :D  
I am so sorry for any mistake I could make in that chapter._

 _I'd update the book much faster, but I have now much less time for myself. Of course I don't even plan to not finish that story._

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Facing deamons

**Hello again! Writting that chapter wasn't easy for me, but finally I finished it. This time I changed the style, I wanted to experiment with it.**

 **If you like that story, leave a review below, I appreciate opinion of others.**  
 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The inquisitor was in the Suvan's office. Standing next to the display, he was looking through the data about rebels, satisfied with the results of his actions. It was half an hour since he talked to Sabine Wren and he knew that everything was going as planned. Her temperament, which was partly very typical for Mandalorians, easily allowed him to get information that he could only guess of before, even using Mando'a dictionaries from databases.

Theoretically, this didn't necessarily mean that Ezra Bridger was also in love with her, although the inquisitor decided to risk that if it had been otherwise, Sabine wouldn't have spoken these words in her own language.

Vader's servant looked at the data about Bridger so that nothing escaped his attention. He was very meticulous, but his study was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Loud steps sounded in the room, and then again you could hear the hiss of the closing door. After a while, the Inquisitor looked at his "guest". It was Kerrick Suvan, and his face showed that he wasn't in a good mood.

"You have finally returned, you haven't been here for a long time" said the inquisitor to Captain of Wyvern.

"Yes, I came back and you didn't tell me about something" Suvan said in a low tone.

"Really? I don't know what you're talking about" said Vader's servant, making him angry.

"Don't make me an idiot" the captain said firmly. "You didn't tell me anything about the fact that you caught Sabine Wren, I only heard about it a moment ago. But nobody knew what happened to the rest of her team, so I ask you: Where is the rest of those dissidents?".

"... They had an accident" the inquisitor answered, ignoring the anger of the captain.

"An accident? What do you have in mind? After all, they could have known about the location of the rebel base!" Kerrick answered, raising his voice up for Vader's servant.

"So in your opinion they were important, were they? If so, answer my question: What happened to Amadis and his team?" The inquisitor asked, annoyed.

Kerrick looked with great surprise at the "helper". After all, he didn't tell him who was the leader of the third group of rebels, and afterwards he could see in the inquisitor face that it was a rhetorical question, because Vader's servant knew exactly what had happened to them. The captain responded with silence.

"So you can see that they were worthless for us" the inquisitor proudly said.

"Well, nevermind. Tell me in which cell is Wren, I must speak to her" said Suvan, feisty, he was looking forward to "talking" to the traitor.

"I have no intention of letting you go to her" the inquisitor replied decidedly, looking straight into his eyes.

"... What?" Kerrick asked, looking angrily and disbelievingly at Vader's servant.

"You've heard what I've said well. I have other plans for her and you won't even touch her with the finger" said the Eleventh Brother.

Kerrick's pride was heavily offended. At that point, Vader's servant brazenly deprived him of his rank, but Suvan was stubborn and had no intention of giving up.

"Listen to me carefully, inquisitor. This is **my** ship and I don't intend to hand over the power to someone who was supposed to be a helper, so don't try to order me!" He responded with a loud voice.

The inquisitor had a little smile on his face, what suggested that Kerrick would change his mind. The Eleventh Brother stretched out his right hand and, using the Force, pulled the DataPad into his hand. He showed him what was written on the device.

"Do you know, captain, what is it? This is a report. Read to yourself" he answered with a malicious smile, giving Suvan the DataPad.

The captain almost jerked the device from the "helper's" hand and started to read it. It took him a while, but with every sentence he read and every eyes' move, his face began to become more and more anxious. He had just read a report about his own crime wrote by Daxar's friends, whom he himself didn't know. Only now he realized how little he knew about his former best friend. When he read the last sentence clearly summarizing the whole report, he put the device on his desk and looked with great concern at the Eleventh Brother, not even knowing exactly what to ask him about.

"W... Where do you get it from?" he asked, swallowing.

"I found it in the interrogation room, it was on the table. You are so ignorant that you cannot see the important things that are so close. Now listen to me carefully. As an inquisitor, I have much greater rights than you do, so you automatically have to follow my instructions. Additionally, if you try to rebel in any way, your supervisors will see this report. This will take away your career in the Empire and most likely your life. So you will execute ALL of my orders without any questions... Did I say it clearly?" The Inquisitor asked him at the end, definitively setting out his position in this cooperation.

Kerrick was anxious and angry at the same time, although he tried as hard as he could to not show it, but it didn't work out so well. After a long moments he said:

"... Yes, inquisitor" bowing down.

"Very well. Now please, go out. I need time to think about my strategy" the Eleventh Brother said in a calm tone.

The ship's captain obediently left the office, leaving the Servant of Vader alone.

* * *

Ezra was sitting alone in his room for about 16 hours, and the rest of the crew were planning to save Sabine from an unfortunate situation. The Young Jedi didn't participate in this, because his attachment to the Mandalorian girl was too strong to be able to handle it rationally. He tried not to think about everything that had happened, unfortunately it was very difficult for him. He tried to fall asleep many times in order to rest from the supply mission and later the rescue mission, the second one was even more stressful than the first one. It was only when he was very tired and Zeb slept in his bed under him that he managed to fall asleep. The sleep was anxious, because he woke up few times, having no idea why. When he had about 4 hours left to "the meeting", he sat on the floor in the middle of the room in a meditative position and focused as strongly as he could. Meditation was his temporary cure for hopeless mood and stress. What's more, it worked as a very deep meditation trance, because of it the objects in the room floated with the Force.

In this way, he meditated for an hour, rejecting all his negative emotions. This was effective until Zeb knocked on the door. This took Ezra out of focus, and the levitating objects immediately fell on the floor. The lasat opened the door.

"Hey, I hope I don't bother. I just wanted to take one thing" Zeb said.

Ezra wasn't angry at him, but he was sorry that he had pulled him out of meditation. Very soon, the sadness returned to him.

"No... You don't" Bridger answered, not even looking at his friend, with little hiding of his emotions.

Zeb was sorry for him, but he couldn't help Ezra because he didn't know how he could do it. Bridger was sitting in his room for a long time, cutting himself off from everyone. Every time Zeb entered the room, Ezra stared with a sad face at the floor, the wall, or the ceiling, and if that wasn't the case, he meditated. He saw that he had a problem. Zeb guessed that at this point Hera was the only person who could cheer Ezra on. She was like a mother to him and at times she knew him better than Bridger himself.

The lasat took what he wanted, which was a wrist device displaying time, and was already at the doorstep, but stopped to at least try to help Ezra.

"Kid, listen... I know she means a lot to you. Don't worry, each of us will do everything we can to get her back" he said in a gentle tone and then went out of the room closing the door.

The young Jedi was to some extent comforted by Zeb, but his thoughts were still overwhelmed by the fear of the life of his love. After a while he returned to meditation.

Zeb came into the common room, everyone was except Ezra. It was very difficult for them to come up with a plan to save Sabine, because they didn't know where the stormtroopers would be. They had to take every possibility into account, which complicated the whole planning.

"Hera, can we talk for a while in private?" the lasat asked in a quiet tone.

The Twi'lek woman looked at Zeb then nodded. She and the Lasat left the room for galley, closing the door behind. They sat down at the table and Zeb put the device on it.

"What's it about, Zeb?" Hera asked with a little impatience.

"You know... Ezra don't handle well with this, I'm starting to worry about him" said Zeb with sincerity.

Hera was surprised by his words. Ezra was like a younger brother for Zeb and really cared for him, but he was more likely to make jokes of Ezra's bad mood or his feelings for Sabine than he was really worried about.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked calmly, crossing her hands.

"I don't know... Talk to him maybe, or something. He sits all the time in the room and stares at the walls, as if he was being sniffed away from life. Alternatively he's doing his "meditations" and everything's flying in the room. You know best how to make him feel better.

Hera knew the youngest member of the Ghost crew very well, but a situation like this was very difficult and she was wondering for a moment how she could raise his spirit.

"Do you have any idea?" Zeb asked impatiently.

"Not yet. Go back to the rest and help them make a plan to save Sabine from this unfortunate situation" Hera answered firmly.

Zeb nodded and left the room, allowing Hera to focus on the problem. She was sitting in almost complete silence, at times breaking it by knocking her finger at the table. After about 10 minutes, she came up with an idea of what to say to Ezra to help him get through all these events. She took the device that Zeb brought and placed it on her wrist. It was a simple display that was supposed to show her the remaining time to "the meeting", so that she wouldn't miss it. When she was supposed to go to the room where the Young Jedi was, the sound of her communicator was heard. When it was activated, a friend's voice called.

"Welcome, Mrs Syndulla. I hope I don't disturb" said the man through the device.

"Fengris? No, you don't, but I wonder how you've got my frequency" she answered with curiosity.

"I asked one of the control tower's technicians for it. The command released me recently. I'd like to thank you for giving them the guarantee for my innocence. I would also like to thank Kannan Jarrus".

"You're welcome, Daxar. We couldn't consider you a traitor if you couldn't be one" Hera said, showing her modesty.

"If you have a request to me, I'm here to help. Well, I have to go to work, they assigned me to the clinic. Can I do something for you now?" The former lieutenant asked enthusiastically.

Hera remembered the information she had read about Daxar before sending Ezra and Sabine for a spy mission.

"Yes, I have one request. If I remember correctly, you know much about psychology, right?" Hera said.

"Of course, I spent a lot of time on this" he replied, proudly.

"Could you talk to Ezra in an hour?

"Okay, but what's it about?" He asked, wanting to know any details of the problem.

"Some time ago one person from our crew fell into the hands of the Empire".

"Sabine Wren?" Daxar guessed.

"Ehm... Yes, how do you know?" she asked, surprised.

"Yesterday she and Amadis didn't come back with their teams, and only Wren was from your crew" he answered honestly.

"After all, this is obvious. Sabine is alive, but her release isn't easy. We have to wait because we have to do it at a specific time".

"Hmm... So Ezra have to wait in stress to be afraid that she won't survive?"

"Exactly. Could you talk to him? Help him to deal with it somehow?"

"Yes, but you must remember that I cannot force him to do anything. If he don't want to talk to me, I won't do anything about it".

"I am sure you will manage it".

"... Very well, I will come up with something. Now I apologize to you, but my colleagues are calling me to go to the clinic. See you later" he said.

"See you later" She replied and then turned off the communicator.

Hera didn't know Daxar for long, but she was just an excellent judge of character. According to her, Daxar was a good guy, he was trustworthy. She saw how he reacted to the fact that he had been accused. His commitment to the service of the Rebellion was great from the very beginning. She was surprised how such a person like him could serve to the Empire and escape only after such a long time. The Twi'lek woman left the galley and went towards Ezra's room. She stood in front of the door to his room and knocked three times, after that she heard some items fall on the floor.

"Ezra? Can I get in?" Hera asked through the door.

"… Yes" The young Jedi answered without enthusiasm.

When the door opened, she saw very various things scattered on the floor throughout the room, some belonged to Ezra, others to Zeb. The Young Jedi was sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative position, but didn't even look at her, he was still looking into the floor with the sadness painted on his face. Hera immediately noticed that Zeb didn't exaggerate, and only he knew about Ezra's terrible mood, because Bridger hadn't seen anyone from the crew for the last dozen or so hours.

"Forgive me for bothering you" Hera said calmly.

"Don't worry, Zeb interrupted my trance before" Ezra replied without emotion, not even raising his eyes.

"Ezra... I'd like to talk to you ... you know what about" she said directly.

Bridger couldn't refuse her. Besides, he knew that she was doing it out of care for him, so he had no reason to oppose it.

"Okay" he answered, looking at his space mother.

Ezra stood up, then they approached Zeb's bed and sat down next to each other.

"Ezra, do you know everyone is worried about you?..." Hera asked a trivial question.

"I know... But it doesn't change anything for me" he said, as if he didn't want to live.

"I know it's difficult for you, but you cannot give up".

"How do you know what it's like?... Have you ever been in such a situation?" He asked her with regret.

"Yes, I was. And you remember that" Hera answered firmly.

Ezra was very surprised. After a while he remembered something that confirmed Hera's words.

"Right... I remember already. Do you mean the time when the imperials caught Kanan after we connected to the transmitter at Lothal?".

Hera nodded and Ezra returned to his memories for a moment. He knew it wasn't easy for her either. She had to choose between orders from the Rebel command, and her attachments with the beliefs. Syndulla had to choose one of the two options, having no idea which one was really the right one.

"... What is the lesson from this?" Ezra asked, wanting to get an answer immediately.

"I can't tell you, otherwise you won't take it into account" she said, with no intention of giving up.

" Well... Although you initially wanted to take orders from the Rebellion and leave Kanan behind because of too much risk we released him, we even blown up the Star Destroyer".

"That's true, but do you remember **when** I went with you to help Kanan?".

"... Only when we persuaded you".

"Exactly" she answered.

Ezra stopped in his thoughts for a moment to reflect on the example that Hera had given him.

"So what conclusion do you conclude from what I've told you?" The Twi'lek asked.

"To remember that I am not alone?" Ezra suggested, already guessing what she was talking about.

Hera nodded with a smile on her face. Ezra, seeing this, remembered an important thing that he had, but forgot about it. He hugged her, and she returned it after a short while.

"Thank you... For everything" said Ezra, thankfully.

"Don't worry, none of us will leave you and Sabine in trouble. I promise" Hera replied.

A new hope came into Bridger when he heard the promise from his space mother. For those dozen or so hours he forgot about the most important thing. He forgot that he had a family. He was orphaned at the age of eight, but after surviving the next few years, he again had people he could count on, despite the fact that he had robbed them at the beginning. Hera always knew how to comfort him. After a few moments they separated.

"I have to help them with planning. I hope you don't feel offended" Hera said.

"Of course not. I keep my fingers crossed for you" replied Ezra with sincerity.

Hera was about to stand up when she remembered something she had to say to him.

"Oh, I'd forget to tell you. Daxar Fengris is free" Hera said, kindly.

"They let him go so quickly?" he asked, surprised.

"He was innocent, so they had no reason to keep him in the cell" she replied.

Ezra remembered how upset he was and blamed him for what had happened. He was sorry when he understood that he had accused the innocent for treason, even if it was only under the influence of emotion.

"Don't worry, Daxar isn't angry at you" Hera said when she saw Ezra's sorrow on his face.

"I hope so..." he answered with regret.

At the very end Hera hugged him once again for a while, then she got up and headed towards the door. She opened one, but stopped and turned to the Young Jedi.

"There is always a way out of any situation, and we will do everything we can to find it. You can count on us" she said with a smile, and then left the room, leaving Ezra alone to let him assimilate her words.

After a few moments, the Young Jedi really felt better. He wanted to continue his meditation, but there was no sense to do it in his room. He got up from bed and went out heading towards the ramp of the Ghost to breathe fresh air.

* * *

There were 4 hours left before "the meeting" of Ezra and the Inquisitor, so the Eleventh Brother decided that it was time to start the preparations. Every hour he corrected his plan with small details, trying not to miss something important. So far, he had been most satisfied with the information he received from a member of the Ghost crew after he had provoked her. The girl confirmed this with her anger, which she unleashed on the cell door after he left. In general, he wasn't a sadist, but Ezra's attachment to her made it easier for him to complete his task.

The Inquisitors were sent on Jedi hunting mission and always had two tasks. The first one was an attempt to turn the Jedi to the Dark Side of the Force after finding him. It wasn't easy, but the Eleventh Brother was ambitious. He hoped to become a Great Inquisitor after the predecessor had died in flames. The second task, on the other hand, was to eliminate the Jedi when an attempt to turn him to own side would fail. While most inquisitors disregarded the first task, the Eleven Brother intended to treat it as a last resort. He didn't even take the failure into account, because there was no place for it.

The Eleventh Brother left Kerrick's office and walked towards the cell where the Mandalorian girl was. After a previous conversation with the inquisitor, Sabine cried for a long time sitting by the wall. The regret of the death of her companions and the critical mistake she made in talking to servant of Vader overwhelmed her without mercy. Sabine had no idea what she could do. She tried to come up with an escape plan by observing the guards, but she no longer remembered the ship's scheme, so even if she had escaped from the cell, she'd have had no idea what to do next. She was so desperate that she thought for a moment about suicide, but she quickly resigned from it, because even this wouldn't bring any positive effect.

After spending several hours, Sabine finally came to the conclusion that this time she couldn't do anything in this situation. Here nothing depends directly on her, so there is only one thing left for her...

The Inquisitor stood in front of the door of her cell and ordered the guard to leave them alone. The stormtrooper nodded and then moved away. The Eleventh Brother opened the door and looked around carefully. He saw the Mandalorian girl sitting on a bed which wasn't too comfortable. He couldn't see any sadness, regret or anger on her face. She was just looking at the floor without paying attention to the guest. The inquisitor was surprised by this, because he took into account how their conversation had ended before. Even when Sabine looked at him, her facial expressions didn't change a bit, as if she didn't take notice of his presence at all. After a short while, she looked again at the floor.

The Eleventh Brother decided to continue his idea and entered the cell closing the door behind him. When he stood in front of her, she raised her eyes.

"Hello again" Vader's servant said.

" Hello" Sabine answered, calmly.

He even thought that her calmness was suspicious, but he tried to pretend that he wasn't paying attention to it.

"In 3 hours we will fly on Werderalys, where the meeting will be organized. I came to make you aware of a few things" he said in a bold tone.

"What exactly is it about?" she asked him without any emotion, looking straight into his eyes.

"There are a few rules that will apply directly to you, so listen to me carefully. During the meeting you'll be forbidden to speak until I clearly allow you to do so. Of course you have to follow all my instructions. If you'll resist or try to run away, **I will kill you immediately and without warning!** Did you understand everything I told you?" The inquisitor said in a hard tone, trying to put pressure on the prisoner so that she could react emotional again.

Sabine didn't generally listen to Ezra. For quite a long time she underestimated his skills, considering herself to be better than him. When the young Jedi and Maul flew on Dathomir because the former Sith threatened to reveal the location of the base on Attalon, she flew with Kanan to help. Unfortunately for them, it ended up that the spirits of the Night Sisters possessed them. Bridger rescued Sabine, but when he asked her to stay safely out of the cave, she just didn't listen to him and a few moments later followed him. He gained her respect only when he taught her how to fight with a lightsaber. At the beginning, Kanan defeated her in a rather painful way, to make her realize that there is no place for mistakes in the fight with these weapons. However, when he instructed Ezra to train her, to some extent she felt offended that it was the "Kid from the street" who was supposed to teach her.

This time the Mandalorian girl decided to play it with patience, she guessed that the inquisitor especially takes a bold stance and the tone of her voice to press her. Previously, through her impulsivity, the Eleventh Brother had learned that she and Ezra were more for each other than friends. She didn't intend to give him satisfaction that he would defeat her with the same weapon a second time.

 _She decided to trust Ezra completely. Whether he comes after her or chooses to leave her, she would have no intention of hold grudges with him._

Sabine responded with a calm, but certain tone:

"Yes, I understood".

The inquisitor, in the act of surprise, raised his right eyebrow. He didn't expect such obedience from her, however, it didn't complicate his plans. Sabine noticed his involuntary gesture of surprise. She was already confident that she wouldn't tell anything important for him if she stayed calm.

"I hope so, because on the meeting spot any mistake will be your last. It would be a shame if you would die in front of Bridger, pierced with a lightsaber..." said the inquisitor viciously.

"But I don't understand why you call this the "meeting" at all, as it's an obvious trap" said Sabine, avoiding emotion.

"This is not a trap. It's not like Bridger arrives, I'll catch him and give him and you back to Suvan. I don't follow the instructions of this fool, I do the task given to me by my master" replied the inquisitor with sincerity.

"Do you really think you'll succeed? Because I don't think you can do it" she said with a little malice.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, annoyed.

"From experience" she answered him with confidence, definitely closing the conversation.

The Eleventh Brother snorted on irritation. For a moment he thought she was bluffing and only says this to cover up her fears, but he noticed her confidence in these words. He was going to break her will to fight, but it was exactly the opposite. This may now complicate his plans.

The inquisitor without a word left the cell, leaving the Mandalorian girl alone in the room. She didn't intend to rebel or run away. This time she decided to entrust her life to the person she loved.

* * *

Ezra sat on the crate looking at the sunset. They have about 2 standard hours left to "the meeting". He thought about Hera's words, the dilemmas were in his mind and occupied his thoughts for a long time. Never in his life has he worried so much about anyone. Of course, he remembered the time when Sabine was taking the pilots out of academy under the cover, but at that time she was much safer than she was then. Sabine was in the hands of the Empire, additionally caught by the inquisitor, who had already shown that he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. Ezra was afraid that at any time she might get hurt.

"Hello Ezra" Daxar said, standing behind the young Jedi.

"Oh, hello. Hera had already told me that they had released you" said Bridger, looking back.

"Thanks to her intercession and Kanan's, they quickly declared me innocent" he said.

"… She didn't tell me that they had interceded for you" he replied, slightly surprised.

" I also didn't know about it, I learned about it only when the rebels let me go. So far I don't know how to thank them for that" Daxar said, with a slight smile.

"In that case... Why are you here?" Ezra asked.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while. But if you prefer to be alone now, I'll understand".

Ezra had been sitting alone for some time and was denied loneliness. He felt that talking to anyone could make him feel better.

"No problem, sit down" he answered, but without much enthusiasm.

Daxar approached the crate next to Bridger and sat down on it, leaning against his knees with his hands. For a while there was silence, but Ezra decided to interrupt it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The young Jedi started.

"I would like to thank you" said Fengris.

"To thank me? For what?" Ezra asked, surprised.

"For your and Sabine's help then on _Wyvern_ and on this planet, when some bandits wanted to blast me" he answered kindly.

"After all, it was you who saved us on the ship, we only paid you the debt" Ezra said, not wanting to accept thanks for nothing.

"I don't think so. You came at a time when I needed help to free myself from this swamp called the Empire. So I will say it again, thank you".

Ezra felt better after these words. He knew from experience that not everyone appreciated the help people received, so it was nice that someone really appreciated his efforts to help others. However, he still had something to say.

"Daxar... I am sorry that I accused you for treason when I came back from the mission" Bridger said, wanting to be fair to the former lieutenant.

"I'm not angry with that. I know what this is like when you're guided by emotions, especially after something like that".

The young Jedi still had a big dilemma in connection with "the meeting". He wanted to hear some advice about what he could do. Normally he talked about it to Hera and Kanan, but they were both busy with planning. In addition, he knew that their opinion wouldn't be neutral, so he decided that talking to Fengris would be a better option.

"You know... One thing still troubles me" Ezra started, reluctantly.

"If you want to talk about it, I turn into hearing".

The young Jedi didn't want to tell him exactly what was going on at once, because they didn't know each other long enough, so he was trying to think how to say it correctly.

"The problem is... that I have to make a very difficult decision. I can't say what I should do".

Daxar hoped that Bridger would talk about it himself. He wanted to fulfill Hera's request, but he couldn't force the young Jedi to do anything. At that moment he decided to approach it calmly and not to reveal that he knows what it was all about. The teenager had to tell him this himself.

"What do you want to do?" He asked without emotion.

"... To go to help someone, but alone" Ezra answered sincerely.

"So what is stopping you from doing that?".

"The words of the person I want to save... and the request of others for me to not fly there alone" he answered with a little regret.

"So why they don't want to let you go there alone?".

"Because this is almost certainly a trap".

"... I understand. On the one hand, you risk your life by falling into a trap, but on the other hand you don't want to leave that person at the mercy of fate?".

"It's not just about that. I would prefer not to put others at risk and go there alone, but my family doesn't want me to take such a high risk. I can't decide what I should do".

Daxar wanted to help the teenager, so he decided that sharing his experiences in these dilemmas with Ezra would help him make a decision. It was important to learn from the experience of others.

"Bridger, I'll tell you one thing. Only **you** know what is right at the moment. Do you remember what I did when I was releasing you and Sabine from _Wyvern_? I thought it was right to keep to my rules, I didn't kill Kerrick then... But I didn't know what the consequences would be. I recently get information about what had happened to Victor Amadis and his team. Everyone was caught... By Suvan. My friend tortured them still at the station to force them to reveal the location of the base. At the end, when he didn't hear anything useful, he killed them, one by one...".

"I am sorry to hear that... And if you knew what would happen, you would do it differently?" Ezra asked.

"Honestly... it's yes, I'd have killed him then. But how can I know what would happen if I'd shot him then? How can I know if someone would come to his place even worse? So remember - **only you** will know what is the right decision at the moment and you can't be afraid to take action, otherwise you may regret that you haven't done anything".

Suddenly, after Daxar's words, a woman called him by his name. When they turned around, Ezra saw a woman dressed in white. He had no idea who she was, but Fengris clearly knew and replied her that he would come soon.

"Who is she?" Ezra asked with curiosity.

"Ms. Amadis, I works with her in the clinic".

"Amadis... Is she the sister of Victor Amadis?" he asked in an uncertain way.

"No, she recently became a widow... I know what it is like, so I'm helping her to recover from all of this" he said, hiding his regret that someone had experienced the same thing as him.

Empathy of Ezra spoke up again. He was also sorry to hear that someone had lost somebody. He knew how it was, even too much.

"Well, I have to go to the clinic. Remember, first of all, peace of mind. I can tell you from my own experience that it helps to make the right decision" Fengris said, then he stood up and went to the base.

After a while, the Young Jedi also stood up and headed towards the jungle to silence himself by meditation and make a decision... _The right decision._

* * *

Ezra spent about 15 minutes in the jungle silencing the mind by meditation. He started to think about what he could do. He had a few options, each of which had its own threats. He was happy to talk to Hera and later Daxar. His space mother made him realize that, despite the absence of Sabine, he still wasn't alone. He had a family he could rely on. Fengris, on the other hand, showed him that he couldn't be afraid to make this difficult decision because he could never be sure what the consequences would be. There was no place for concern here.

 **After considering all the pros and cons, Ezra finally made the decision.**

He didn't even consider the failure. There was only one possibility for him - victory. He decided to do something for Sabine before she would come back, a little gesture for her. He stood up from a meditative position and went towards the Ghost. When he passed through the common room, Hera said to him that their plan was almost ready, Ezra nodded to indicate he had understood. He entered his room and looked at the corner. There was a bag, which they found at a space station in the rescue mission. Before, Bridger was saddened by the sight of her equipment, but this time he was filled with motivation. He took it with him and left the room.

The young Jedi with the bag full of Sabine's equipment stood in front of the door to her room. He wanted to knock the door because of his habit and respect for her privacy, but with a little sadness he gave up the idea and just opened the door. He turned on the light and saw a room full of various paintings on its walls. Bridger didn't know about art too much, some of her works were for him a great mystery in the context of their meaning and what the author meant. However, there was something there that Ezra recognized perfectly. It was a name written in color of blueberry, Sabine's font and surrounded by a magenta heart... ' _ **Ezra'**_.

After a moment of reflection, Bridger shaken up his thoughts. He approached an empty table under Sabine's bed and carefully put a bag on the floor. He was careful not only to respect her equipment, but also to be safe, because there were explosives there and it would not be very sensible to make an additional airlock in the Ghost.

He started to take out her stuff one by one and put it on a table. He tried to make the composition look as good as possible. After a few moments he put Sabine's helmet in the middle of the table at the end. He was watching her belongings for a moment. After a dozen or so seconds he came to the conclusion that something was missing. Something that would show his love for her. He managed to come up with an idea.

Bridger brought the Datapad from his room and after a few moments of reflection he started writing. It was a letter addressed to her, he wrote it under the influence of the moment. He corrected it several times, because he wanted it to contain everything he wanted. When Ezra finished, he put it under the helmet of the Mandalorian girl and then went towards the door. When he stood on the threshold, he looked at her equipment for the last time. This sight filled him with determination, he already knew perfectly well what he had to do. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him, heading towards the ramp, passing through the common room. When asked where he was going, he only answered "I'll come back soon, I'll bring someone". However, he wasn't entirely sure whether he had told them the truth.

* * *

About 30 minutes have passed. The plan to save Sabine was almost ready and everyone accepted it except Bridger.

"Where is Ezra?" Hera asked the rest of the crew.

" He left some time ago, remember?" Zeb said.

Hera began to wonder why he hadn't been there for so long. She turned on her communicator and set the frequency to the one that had Bridger's communicator.

"Ezra, do you hear me? Where are you?" she asked through the device.

Only the noise answered, what meant that there was no connection. For a moment she was thinking about whom Ezra could bring. All the crew members were already on board, so the only person who could still join them was Daxar Fengris.

"Wait for me. I'll check if Ezra is in the clinic" Hera said firmly, and then went towards the mentioned place.

Everyone nodded and the Twi'lek woman came out of the Ghost, but a moment later Kanan came out of the ship and followed her.

"You don't have to go with me" Hera said.

"I don't have to... but I want to" the Jedi Master said with a smile.

She smiled at him in response to these words. After a while, both of them headed towards the clinic, where Ezra could have been. They entered a large room, there were hospital beds, medical drops and people dressed in white. Hera looked around the room, trying to find Fengris or Ezra among the people. After a short while, she managed to find the former lieutenant, so they approached him immediately.

"Hello Daxar" Hera said.

"Welcome" Daxar said, happy "What can I do for you?

"Did Ezra visit you some time ago?" Kanan asked.

"Ezra Bridger? I talked to him at your request, but then I didn't meet him anymore" Daxar said.

Hera quickly began to suspect the reason of disappearance of the young Jedi. She looked at the timer she had set in the device on her wrist. It measured the time to the "meeting" and indicated that there was an hour left to the one.

"Did something happen?" Fengris asked, worried about the situation.

"Yes, Ezra disappeared. We thought he had gone to get you. Do you have a frequency of flight controls in your communicator?" Hera asked.

"Of course, it's even now set" he answered, giving her the device.

"Flight control, this is Hera Syndulla. Tell me if there was any ship flying out of our base in the last 30 minutes"

"Of course, I'm already checking" the controller replied.

It took them a few moments to get an answer.

"Yes, there was a Mandalorian-style ship that left our base, but it neither identified itself nor indicated the purpose of its departure.

Hera's eyes opened wider when she heard the answer.

"Oh no. Let's go back to the Ghost, we have to fly there before will happen the worst!" She said to Kanan with a loud voice. "Daxar, will you fly with us?"

"Of course!" the former lieutenant answered without hesitation, and then turned to standing near ms. Amadis "Cynthia, I have to go. Check the condition of patient T131, I'll come back in a while" he said, without giving her time to answer.

Hera, Kanan and Daxar immediately ran towards the Ghost. When they got on board, Hera told everyone that Ezra had escaped and they had to fly on the "meeting" before it was too late. Nobody was waiting, they knew what was going on. Everyone ran to the cockpit.

After a while, the Ghost's ramp closed and the ship went at high speed to space to jump into hyperspace towards the planet Werderalys to save the youngest members of the crew.

* * *

The Imperials were close to the tower where the meeting was to be organized. They landed recently, and the Inquisitor was just going to explain to Kerrick where they were to be located. Suvan wasn't happy about the fact that he was relegated from being a commander to being a supporter, but he hoped that as soon as that ended he would perhaps get some merit in helping to capture Bridger, and his superiors would forget that he had escaped before.

Sabine was on her knees, she was handcuffed a few meters from the inquisitor and the captain. Two stormtroopers were there with her to be sure she didn't try any tricks. They didn't have to worry about it, because Sabine had already decided that she wouldn't try to fight. The Eleventh Brother was very confident, but the Mandalorian girl knew that three inquisitors had never returned from Malachor after confronting two Jedi and Ahsoka.

"Listen to me carefully, captain. You will set two people up here, three there, and the rest-" said the inquisitor.

"Sir! I have an urgent report" said one of the soldiers who ran to the commanders.

"I hope this is important..." replied the Eleventh Brother.

"A ship jumped from hyperspace into our system".

"A ship? Make scans, it's probably the Phantom".

"We have already done it, Sir. This is a Mandalorian Kom'rk ship, this one we have even in our databases, it's called Nightbrother. It appeared during the Battle of Attalon, and the announcements showed that it was controlled by Ezra Bridger"

"What are the results of scanning forms of life?" Kerrick asked.

"There is only one person there for 95%".

After a while of reflection, the inquisitor took off the display from the belt. The device showed him that there was still an hour left to the meeting.

"... So the Jedi flew earlier than I had told him. Well, let us allow him to meet his destiny faster. Suvan?"

"Yes, the inquisitor?

"Forget about the current plan, we don't have time for it anymore, Bridger will come here soon. Take all people and [...]".

Sabine was at a long distance, so she couldn't hear what the inquisitor was saying. She only understood that Ezra would be there soon. She wouldn't have regretted if he had left her because of the danger, but she was glad that he was coming for her.

"[...] And wait for my signal" Vader's servant finished the conversation and approached Sabine.

"Stand up, we don't have much time" the inquisitor said, lifting her by the shoulder, and then they both entered the tower and took a elevator to the first level.

* * *

The young Jedi, saying to the crew that he would "bring someone", meant Sabine Wren. For Ezra this wasn't an easy decision, but he decided to face it alone. He did it not only out of concern for the safety of the rest of his family, but also because he considered it a trial.

He was flying to a large platform above the poisonous gas clouds. There were small platforms on its edges that served as landing places, so Bridger decided to use one of them. When Nightbrother landed smoothly on the platform, the ramp was dropped. Ezra, with a lightsaber at the belt and a blaster in the holster, descended on the ramp, looking carefully. To his surprise, the imperials couldn't be seen anywhere, he expected a large unit to "greet" him. Ezra decided to ignore it and headed towards the tower, where the inquisitor and Sabine were to be located on the first floor.

He still had the Force Vision in his head, which appeared to him some time ago. He saw the things that filled him with uncertainties about the life of his love, but he didn't intend to give up. Taught by his experience with Gall Trayvis, when the Force Vision showed him something different than it was in reality, Ezra decided not to rely on it.

He heard many stories from Kanan about how the Jedi Order from the times of the Republic treated the attachment. For them it was only distraction. It was something they had to avoid, because it could even lead to the Dark side. Ezra didn't agree with that opinion, his master didn't as well. Bridger intended to prove to himself and to his family that his attachment would **not** be a source of suffering.

Going to the elevator, he concentrated in the Force, trying to sense who was on the first floor.

He sensed the presence of two people. One of them carried a source of negative emotions. It wasn't very powerful, but it was strongly felt. It was nothing compared to what he felt in Darth Vader. The other person, on the other hand, gave Ezra a positive feeling. It was something that he missed very much. The last thing left of him was a kiss before they split up again. This kiss gave him hope for a better future.

There was no place for him to retreat. He entered the elevator and pressed the button to get on the first floor. For Ezra, there was only one option for the result of the meeting – **return of Sabine to home.**

The door of the elevator opened with a hiss. Some of what he saw was immediately associated with what he saw in his vision. He saw Sabine kneeling near the big windows, and three steps from her there stood a man dressed in black, wearing a helmet. The man was looking at the landscape of the clouds. He turned his head towards Ezra, saying the words that had engraved in Bridger's memory...

" _So you came"_

* * *

 _Werderalys  
Werde-ra-lys_

 _Two firsts words are from Mando'a language, the third is from Danish language._


End file.
